Nemesis X: A Guerra Secreta
by Goldfield
Summary: Continuação de O Patrocínio do Mal e fic que fecha a trilogia iniciada com Ares-1 Vs. Nemesis. Após os últimos incidentes virais, o Dep. de Perigo Biológico é criado para conter novas ameaças e, principalmente, capturar Josh Burke. Mas o pior ainda virá..
1. Introdução e Prólogo

Nemesis X: A Guerra Secreta

**Uma trilogia se fecha**

Introdução

_A humanidade sempre aprimorou a arte da guerra. Desde seus primórdios, o ser humano evoluiu as formas de matar seus semelhantes._

_Primeiro foi o bronze, que deu lugar ao ferro e este, por sua vez, ao aço. Do extremo oriente veio a pólvora, permitindo que os combatentes explodissem seus inimigos em pedaços. A Primeira Guerra Mundial revolucionou os confrontos com o surgimento dos tanques e veículos blindados, além da estréia do avião. Depois advieram as guerras química, eletrônica, biológica..._

_Como seria es os homens pudessem criar um soldado invencível, um guerreiro simplesmente incapaz de cair no campo de batalha? Como isso afetaria as formas de fazer guerra como conhecemos?_

_É importante que reflita acerca disso, senhorita Wong. Temo que minhas ações resultaram num processo sobre o qual perdi o controle. Décadas atrás, não imaginei que minhas ambições se tornariam realidade nas mãos de um homem tão imprevisível. Ele é um anarquista, um ultraje à antiga corporação que deve ser eliminado junto com seu exército._

_Dias negros virão, senhorita Wong. E talvez nem eu, dentro desta prisão, esteja seguro dos acontecimentos vindouros..._

_Se ele não for detido, uma nova ordem será imposta... E será inquestionável._

_Espero que siga meus conselhos e se prepare para tempos difíceis._

_De seu velho amigo e mentor,_

_**S**__._

Prólogo

Algum lugar no Cáucaso, Rússia. Sete meses antes do "Dia T".

Uma caverna fria e parcialmente escura, chão e paredes cobertos de neve. Do lado de fora, uma artilharia de flocos gélidos se abatia através do forte vento sobre a encosta da montanha onde ela estava localizada. Nesse ambiente inóspito, dez homens fortemente agasalhados e armados caminhavam rumo ao fundo da passagem, as marcas de suas botas na cobertura branca indicando por onde haviam passado. O homem que aparentava liderar o grupo lia um pequeno livro numa das mãos, alternando seu olhar entre seu conteúdo e o caminho à frente. Num dado momento, um indivíduo usando uma máscara protetora, segundo no comando, perguntou ao superior:

-- Esta é a caverna, senhor Burke?

-- Sim, segundo o diário do falecido Zinoviev... – murmurou o líder em resposta. – De acordo com as anotações dele, estamos quase lá...

O autor da indagação acenou com a cabeça, e depois ajeitou a mochila que trazia às costas. Devido a essa ação, por um breve momento a inscrição no ombro de seu uniforme que revelava seu codinome pôde ser vista pelos demais aventureiros: "Sr. Morte".

Ele ouviu conversas baixas atrás de si. Sabia que os comandados provavelmente falavam a respeito de sua sombria fama de único sobrevivente, de suas operações passadas que não redundaram em completo fracasso apenas porque ele escapara vivo. Por baixo da máscara que o defendia do frio e de olhares indesejados, esboçou um sorriso. Daquela vez não seria diferente, e Hunk sabia disso.

Logo a expedição parou diante de uma grande porta de metal reforçado aparentemente intransponível, já que não havia qualquer mecanismo visível que fosse capaz de abri-la. O símbolo de perigo biológico dava pistas do que eles poderiam encontrar do outro lado. Impaciente, Burke deu mais uma folheada no diário. Deteve-se numa página quase no final e, andando até o obstáculo, resmungou:

-- Essas parafernálias soviéticas...

Os demais apenas observavam. Hunk perguntou-se por um momento a respeito de como o chefe da expedição obtivera aquele livro. De qualquer forma, não importava. Tinha conhecimento de que seu empregador era um entusiasta da obra de Maquiavel, e para ele os fins justificavam os meios. Portanto, não preocupava Burke quantas pessoas tivera de subornar ou assassinar para botar as mãos no diário. Se a informação nele estivesse mesmo correta, então tudo mais não passava de etapas vencidas.

Ele tocou a entrada lacrada com a palma da mão direita. Sorrindo, usou-a para empurrar com cuidado um imperceptível interruptor circular, que afundou para dentro da superfície metálica. Um painel foi revelado imediatamente, antes oculto por uma camada fina de aço que deslizou. Burke digitou um código que havia no diário. Fazendo um barulho intenso e ocasionando um tremor por toda a caverna, a porta começou lentamente a se abrir. Todos ficaram admirados com a inteligência dos engenheiros comunistas que planejaram o local. Assim que o caminho estava livre, o chefe avançou acompanhado pelos outros.

Depararam-se com um longo corredor de concreto, contendo uma nova porta no final, esta já contendo um painel de acesso visível. Todavia, o comandante não seguiu em frente, parando após poucos passos junto com Hunk. Seus soldados, porém, ávidos por concluírem depressa a missão, agiram de forma contrária e prosseguiram quase correndo...

O resultado foi trágico: os homens precipitados ativaram sensores no chão e aberturas secretas nas paredes foram reveladas, das quais surgiram metralhadoras automáticas. Pegos de surpresa, os oito combatentes foram massacrados pelas balas aos gritos, seus corpos lançando jatos de sangue enquanto caíam alvejados pelo trajeto. Nenhum escapou com vida, exceto Burke e o Sr. Morte, que haviam sido prudentes. Assim que o sistema de segurança confirmou a morte dos intrusos, as armas foram recolhidas e o caminho voltou a aparentar ser seguro.

-- Por que você não os avisou? – indagou Hunk ao superior. – Isso está no livro, não está?

-- Não convém dividir nossos segredos com muitas pessoas, não acha? – Josh replicou, maléfico.

Este último tocou um outro interruptor oculto idêntico ao da porta presente numa das paredes, desativando a armadilha. A dupla avançou saltando sobre os cadáveres ensangüentados, logo atingindo a outra extremidade do corredor. Burke digitou um código no novo painel e o caminho foi liberado. Avançaram sem qualquer temor.

-- O que o velho Vladimir escondeu aqui, afinal? – inquiriu o sobrevivente de Raccoon City.

-- Veja com seus próprios olhos!

Os dois ganharam uma passarela de metal suspensa sobre uma imensa caverna, na qual, hibernando em centenas de câmaras criogênicas, havia um verdadeiro batalhão de mutantes T-00, trajando seus conhecidos sobretudos verdes. Um elevador no final da passagem permitia que descessem até os tubos enfileirados, todos providos de completo suporte de vida. Olhando para o imponente símbolo da extinta União Soviética, um martelo e uma foice cruzados, cravado na rocha acima de suas cabeças, Burke e Hunk estavam maravilhados com a magnitude daquela estrutura. Uma base secreta que era simultaneamente legado da potência eslava e da falida Umbrella. Um exército de supersoldados que apenas aguardava alguém que se dispusesse a comandá-lo.

Tendo cenas de seu passado projetadas na mente, Josh, outrora Vincent Goldman, abriu um sorriso tenaz. Ele encontrara um tesouro perdido e agora poderia empregá-lo em seus planos. Coçou o queixo, fitando cada Tyrant em seu sono artificial. Os clones aperfeiçoados do coronel Sergei Vladimir agora lhe pertenciam. Os preparativos para seu derradeiro triunfo poderiam finalmente começar.

_**Continua...**_


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Os defensores.

Washington, D.C., EUA. 2009, um mês antes do "Dia T".

Jill Valentine não conseguia crer. Dentro daquele furgão guiado por um funcionário do governo estavam alguns dos maiores nomes do período da guerra contra a Umbrella. Sentado bem à sua frente estava o marido, Chris Redfield, sorridente e empolgado. À sua direita, sempre discreto, o ex-detetive Ark Thompson lia uma notícia de jornal sobre o fechamento da empresa farmacêutica Biocom, ocorrido poucas semanas antes. Diante dele, a cientista Rebecca Chambers, usando um par de óculos que a deixava ainda mais charmosa, digitava um e-mail em seu laptop. À esquerda desta, ouvindo música num aparelho MP4, Kevin Ryman assoviava com os braços cruzados. Jill não o conhecia muito bem, porém sabia que ele fora um dos sobreviventes de Raccoon e experiente combatente anti-Umbrella. Eram simplesmente os melhores.

Encostando a cabeça na lateral do veículo, a mulher e mãe passou a pensar nos acontecimentos recentes. Depois dos incidentes virais do Laboratório Vinnewood e da cidadezinha de White Creek, ocorridos em outubro de 2008, o governo norte-americano tomara várias providências para impedir que tragédias semelhantes voltassem a ocorrer em seu território. Muitas pessoas suspeitas foram presas, diversas empresas e laboratórios tiveram suas atividades interditadas, sendo que o caso mais notável fora o da gigante multinacional Biocom, contra cujas criações Valentine tivera o desprazer de lutar na Sibéria há pouco tempo. Todas essas ações preventivas caminhavam para algo maior, e Jill sabia que a ligação de Leon S. Kennedy para sua casa dias antes tinha algo a ver com isso, já que todos os veteranos conhecidos do rapaz também haviam sido convocados. Uma mistura de ansiedade e excitação dominava a ex-integrante do S.T.A.R.S., quando de repente o furgão parou.

Os ocupantes saíram pela porta traseira, enquanto o motorista deixou o veículo pela frente. Tratava-se de um sujeitinho de terno baixinho, atarracado e dono de uma voz irritante chamado Mylles. Ele supostamente estava trabalhando para Leon, e fora quem transportara os convidados do agente do aeroporto até ali. Os recém-chegados viram-se de frente para um prédio moderno rodeado de andaimes e operários, indicando que passava por uma extensa reforma. Seguindo até uma grande porta de vidro recém-instalada, o guia disse ao grupo de amigos:

-- Por aqui!

Eles passaram por um jardim onde um grupo de trabalhadores instalava uma placa com algum tipo de inscrição num bloco de concreto. Esticando a cabeça para ver melhor, Chris constatou que o texto começava com a palavra "Departamento", porém um dos operários tampou-lhe a visão do resto, deixando-o intrigado. Adentraram o interior do edifício em obras, rumando até um elevador já em operação, Mylles sempre à frente. A subida foi lenta e calma até o oitavo andar, no qual ganharam um corredor que acabara de ser pintado de branco, o cheiro forte da tinta fazendo Rebecca espirrar, pois era alérgica. Avançaram então até um escritório parcialmente mobiliado, sendo que havia alguém bem familiar sentado atrás de uma mesa...

-- Leon! – exclamou Ark, correndo até o amigo e cumprimentando-o num abraço.

-- Sejam bem-vindos! – saudou Kennedy, vestido de terno. – Fico contente que tenham aceitado meu convite!

-- Confessamos que até agora tudo a respeito disso está envolto em névoas – afirmou Jill, rindo amistosamente. – Por que nos chamou aqui? E por que está usando essa roupa? Não combina com você!

-- A partir de agora, sim...

Levantando-se, o agente do governo virou na direção dos convidados uma placa dourada sobre o móvel na qual lia-se "Secretário de Perigo Biológico". Ninguém entendeu de imediato e Kevin, até então o mais calado, disse quase num murmúrio:

-- Que palhaçada é essa?

-- O governo está tomando medidas efetivas contra os seguidores e herdeiros da Umbrella, como devem saber – explicou Leon, circulando pela sala. – Devido aos recentes acontecimentos, o presidente resolveu criar um novo departamento para tratar desses assuntos e me nomeou como responsável.

-- O presidente em pessoa? – Chambers admirou-se.

-- Exato. Ele me encarregou de recrutar pessoas competentes para comporem o novo Departamento de Perigo Biológico. Bem, vocês são os melhores que conheço. Antigos inimigos da Umbrella, mestres em desbaratar grupos de cientistas renegados e amplos conhecedores dos monstros resultantes do T-Virus. São o melhor apoio que poderei ter, e chamei-os aqui hoje para saber se aceitam essa minha oferta.

Todos se entreolharam. Era ao mesmo tempo uma incomparável honra e uma grande responsabilidade. Milhões de vidas estariam a cargo de suas ações, e se falhassem, a praga que extinguira Raccoon City corria o risco de se alastrar pelo mundo. Porém não podiam recusar. O peso na consciência de fracassar seria menor se ao menos não houvessem desistido sem tentar. E aqueles corajosos seres humanos nunca desistiam, nem diante do mais assustador dos perigos.

-- Estamos dentro! – falou Chris pelo grupo, apertando a mão direita de Kennedy. – Quando começamos?

-- Bem, o prédio ainda está em reformas, porém lhes passarei alguns relatórios em cima dos quais poderão começar a investigar por si mesmos! – disse Leon, tirando uma pilha de papéis de dentro de uma gaveta. – Estamos tentando identificar o rastro de Vincent Goldman, agora conhecido como Josh Burke...

-- O miserável responsável pela morte de Lott! – lembrou Thompson, cerrando os punhos.

-- Todos nós teremos a hora certa de acertar as contas com aquele desgraçado, Ark – afirmou o secretário, distribuindo as folhas entre os presentes enquanto Mylles observava sorrindo amarelo. – Ele não escapará impune, confie em mim!

O grupo de novos membros do Departamento começou a ler os documentos bastante interessado. Realmente Leon e seus colegas pareciam estar na pista certa e talvez não demorassem a encontrar Burke. Num dado momento, Rebecca ergueu os olhos do papel e perguntou ao superior:

-- Claire não quis tomar parte nisso?

-- Infelizmente não, "Becca" – respondeu Kennedy, chamando a cientista pelo apelido. – Minha mulher passou por traumas intensos e não quer voltar a viver situações extremas como as do passado...

Chambers assentiu, tornando a ler. Na verdade, Leon relutava admitir que a bela irmã de Chris Redfield nunca conseguira superar a morte do jovem Steve Burnside na Antártida, no final de 1998... Ele ainda a encontrava algumas vezes sozinha com o olhar perdido, certamente lembrando de quando o adolescente expirara em seus próprios braços. Era por isso que Claire não queria voltar a enfrentar possíveis mortos-vivos ou perseguir pesquisadores antiéticos... Kennedy teria de viver com isso, afinal de contas ele a amava.

De qualquer maneira, sua equipe estava formada, e agora aquilo tudo não tardaria muito a terminar.

Sozinha na confortável casa nos subúrbios de Washington na qual vivia com o marido Leon, Claire acordara inquieta aquela manhã. Sentia algo como um estranho e incômodo pressentimento. Entre os antigos inimigos da Umbrella, ela era quem mais desejava manter distância de assuntos envolvendo armas biológicas e vírus mutantes. Tal vontade era em grande parte devida à trágica morte de Steve, seu companheiro de sobrevivência durante o incidente na Ilha Rockfort e na base antártica, nas mãos dos vis irmãos Ashford. Ela de certa forma também se sentia culpada pelo martírio do jovem, e infelizmente não era capaz de voltar no tempo para salvá-lo... Nunca seria.

A ansiosa caçula da família Redfield temia que mais uma vez as pessoas que amava tivessem suas vidas ameaçadas. Seu irmão, seu marido, seus amigos... O perigo representado pela Umbrella e seus comparsas nunca fora extinguido por completo, e ela pressentia que ele estava prestes a retornar ao auge... Se não fosse pelas mãos do maligno Albert Wesker, já morto, seria por meio de um novo inimigo...

A promotora pública Sherry Birkin, em seu escritório também situado na capital norte-americana, terminou de checar alguns processos e ligou a TV de frente para sua mesa com o intuito de assistir ao noticiário do meio-dia. Assim que a imagem surgiu na tela, uma jovem jornalista de um canal local informou para os telespectadores:

-- E agora as notícias do governo: hoje pela manhã, o Secretário de Perigo Biológico, o ex-agente do Serviço Secreto Leon S. Kennedy, oficializou o ingresso de antigos membros do S.T.A.R.S. e de ex-militantes anti-Umbrella na força-tarefa principal do novo Departamento de Perigo Biológico. De acordo com Kennedy, os novos reforços serão vitais na busca pelos responsáveis pelos incidentes virais ocorridos no último mês de outubro. Em Camp David, o ex-agente governamental e possível candidato à presidência Gabriel Logan...

A TV permaneceu ligada, porém Sherry não mais prestou atenção à voz da apresentadora. Divagando, pensou em seus falecidos pais, na imprudência e infeliz fim de William Birkin... Além da substância que corria em suas veias, o infame X-Virus. Um fardo que carregaria até o final da vida, uma maldição que se passava por dádiva. Uma de suas maiores metas era conseguir perdoar o pai pelo que fizera, usando a própria filha como cobaia para suas experiências. Não estava certa se um dia conseguiria, mas precisava tentar.

Escuridão quase completa. Passos ecoavam pelos corredores e passagens tortuosas do que parecia um macabro calabouço. As sombras de três homens se uniram às trevas reinantes. Um deles era um cientista de jaleco que guiava os outros dois indivíduos pelas paredes de pedras e pesadas portas de ferro.

Súbito, ficaram de frente para uma ampla janela blindada, atrás da qual, bem iluminado, existia um moderno laboratório que contrastava totalmente com o outro ambiente. Dentro dele, vários pesquisadores trabalhavam incessantemente diante de computadores e mesas cheias de equipamentos e utensílios como microscópios e tubos de ensaio. Num canto, uma bonita geneticista de cabelos loiros utilizava ratos como cobaias, injetando neles uma substância familiar a todos ali, inclusive os visitantes.

-- Então, como vamos indo? – indagou um destes últimos, com as mãos unidas atrás da cintura, ao cientista que os conduzira até ali.

-- Muito bem, senhor Burke – respondeu o especialista, um homem moreno de óculos sempre preocupado em agradar ao máximo seus superiores. – Os testes com o TX comprovaram sua velocidade infinitamente mais rápida de infecção, e nós a estamos aprimorando ainda mais!

-- Satisfatório – disse Josh, seco. – E quanto ao projeto?

-- Bem, sinto afirmar, mas isso é um pouco mais complicado...

Os três continuaram pelo corredor, atravessando mais uma porta digna de um complexo de catacumbas. Havia mais alguns metros de caminho soturno pela frente, até que chegaram a um outro laboratório, este igualmente bem-equipado e ainda maior que o anterior. No centro existia uma câmara de hibernação contendo um líquido turvo, dentro do qual era possível distinguir com dificuldade um corpo humano imerso em sono profundo. O cientista explicou:

-- O TX não tem reagido bem com o parasita... As anotações do diário de Zinoviev têm sido úteis para contornar alguns problemas, mas infelizmente não todos... Temo que ainda teremos de gastar muitos meses de trabalho para conseguir bons resultados e...

-- Nós não temos muitos meses, doutor Mason! – cortou Burke subitamente, irritado. – Ele está vindo para cá na próxima semana e não vai tolerar quaisquer atrasos!

-- Ele vai viajar para cá? – surpreendeu-se o pesquisador.

-- Sim, e espero que se prepare. O senhor não é pago para trabalhar num ritmo tão lento. Ordene que sua equipe se apresse. Quero um protótipo totalmente viável dentro de no máximo vinte dias!

-- Entendi, senhor Burke...

Josh virou as costas e se retirou, seguido pelo sujeito que o acompanhara até ali, Hunk. Sempre mascarado, o soldado perguntou-se como um homem tão firme e autoritário do tipo de Burke deixara-se dominar por outro. Na verdade ele sabia muito pouco sobre o chefe do antigo Vincent. Já ouvira que ele vivia nas sombras desde a derrocada da Umbrella, planejando reaparecer para reerguê-la no momento adequado. Este parecia se aproximar mais a cada dia, e o Sr. Morte possuía inegável curiosidade em saber quem era o indivíduo que realizara a proeza de domar um homem com o gênio de Josh... Não podia ser Spencer, pois ele estava preso desde 2004, e Wesker morto. Quem seria então?

Com certeza ainda existiam muitas verdades a serem esclarecidas.

Leon entrou alvoroçado na sala de estratégia do Departamento. Entardecia. O secretário fora chamado há pouco por alguns de seus comandados para que eles lhe reportassem o progresso das investigações a respeito de Josh Burke. Kennedy aproximou-se de uma mesa que continha um detalhado mapa digital dos EUA. Foi recebido por um agente de sotaque texano que conhecia muito bem:

-- Olá, chefe!

-- Boa noite, agente McGivern – sorriu o ex-policial, apertando uma das mãos do sobrevivente da crise viral ocorrida no cruzeiro da Umbrella "Spencer Rain" em 2002. – O que temos aqui?

-- Nosso contato na costa oeste enviou informações interessantes... – disse o sulista, apontando para uma localização na representação cartográfica eletrônica gerada por satélite. – Nos meses recentes, uma base militar em San Jose, Califórnia, supostamente sob controle do Pentágono, tem sido palco de intensas movimentações. Só na última semana quatro aviões pousaram e decolaram do lugar. Bem, contatamos o Departamento de Defesa, e eles revelaram não possuir mais qualquer ligação com essas atividades... Talvez seja aquilo que procuramos!

-- Bom trabalho, Bruce! – aliviou-se Leon, quase certo de que estavam na pista correta. – Prepararei uma equipe para averiguar o local o mais rápido possível! O tempo urge!

Kennedy deu um tapinha no ombro do colega, fitou o mapa digital uma última vez e rumou até a saída da sala, enquanto os demais tornavam a trabalhar. Passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos, o funcionário federal pensou em como seria bom fechar os olhos e, quando voltasse a abri-los, toda aquela caçada houvesse subitamente terminado. Estava farto e exausto. Mas as coisas não eram tão simples. Depois de anos e anos combatendo criminosos e maníacos pelo mundo desde o pesadelo de Raccoon City, Leon era um dos que melhor sabiam disso.

Algum lugar na Amazônia brasileira.

A população de ribeirinhos residente no povoado à margem do Amazonas vivia da forma mais simples possível. Os pais tiravam seu sustento da pesca, as mães costuravam ou faziam artesanato e os filhos treinavam desde pequenos para que quando crescessem pudessem sobreviver da mesma forma. Era um ciclo sem fim no coração da selva, e há muitos anos atrás, um jovem sonhador quisera escapar dele...

Ao completar dezoito anos, Carlos Oliveira, buscando melhores condições de existência, deixou a família na pequena vila e saiu pela América Latina. Tudo que conseguiu foi ingressar em guerrilhas e movimentos paramilitares em vários países, desde a Colômbia até Honduras. Tornou-se um mestre nas técnicas da infiltração e do assassinato, e sabia manusear quase todo tipo de armamento. Porém, numa dada ocasião, foi capturado por um exército inimigo e só não acabou executado porque figurões com o desejo de empregá-lo salvaram sua miserável vida... Os engravatados trabalhavam para uma multinacional farmacêutica chamada Umbrella, que estava compondo uma força mercenária particular.

A antiga U.B.C.S. fora fundada por um ex-coronel soviético chamado Sergei Vladimir. Isso explicava o fato de que boa parte de seus integrantes eram russos, antigos membros do Exército Vermelho ou KGB que ficaram sem emprego após o fim do regime comunista. Entre eles, Carlos possuía maior ligação com Nicholai Zinoviev, um sisudo e frio sargento, e Mikhail Victor, homem capaz de dar a vida por seus companheiros e herói de guerra no Afeganistão... Até então, o pouco que o brasileiro sabia a respeito do conflito fora através de um dos filmes do "Rambo", mas ele pacientemente ouviu em diversas ocasiões o bravo Mikhail relatar suas campanhas, a maneira como seu batalhão lidava com os astutos guerrilheiros _mudjahidin_ liderados por Massoud, assassinado a mando de Osama Bin Laden pouco antes dos atentados terroristas de 11 de setembro de 2001...

Até que viera a mãe de todas as missões. A operação para qual foram mobilizados com dias de antecedência. Raccoon City, Califórnia. Algum tipo de substância química vazara na cidade, enlouquecendo os moradores. Era toda a informação que haviam recebido, ao menos a maioria deles, como Carlos depois descobriu. Tinham o objetivo de salvar os civis não-contaminados, dando prioridade aos funcionários da Umbrella. Parecia simples... A não ser por terem descoberto, pouco depois de descerem dos helicópteros, que os "habitantes descontrolados" eram zumbis canibais.

Foi o inferno na terra. Oliveira perdeu grandes amigos durante os dias chuvosos e as noites sombrias que passara em Raccoon... Murphy, Tyrell, Mikhail... Para piorar tudo, mais tarde Nicholai revelou-se um traidor lutando apenas por seus próprios interesses, e para isso estava disposto a eliminar todos que se mostrassem um obstáculo... Carlos com certeza teria sido aniquilado em meio a esse pesadelo se não fosse pelo auxílio de uma incrível sobrevivente que cruzou seu caminho: Jill Valentine, integrante do S.T.A.R.S., mulher maravilhosa que marcaria a vida do sul-americano para sempre.

Com ambos auxiliando um ao outro, sendo que Oliveira até vasculhou um hospital repleto de mortos-vivos em busca de um antivírus para a policial quando esta foi infectada, conseguiram escapar de Raccoon num helicóptero pouco antes da destruição da cidade pelo governo. A partir de então, uniram-se na luta contra a Umbrella, e pela primeira vez Carlos sentiu estar servindo a uma causa realmente justa. Ao invés de pegar em armas para depor algum governante de um país latino-americano que não agravada a uma determinada minoria, o indígena batalhava para que tragédias como a de Raccoon City nunca voltassem a acontecer. Além disso, o ex-mercenário sentia uma intensa atração por Valentine. Mesmo quando suas pretensões foram frustradas ao descobrir que ela mantinha um relacionamento com Chris Redfield, Oliveira não extinguiu suas esperanças.

Em 2004 a Umbrella faliu, e seus crimes vieram à tona. Carlos travara o bom combate, e agora tudo estava acabado. Quando se encontrava morando sozinho num apartamento em Los Angeles, recebeu um bonito convite de casamento através do correio. Jill ia unir-se a Chris pelo resto da vida. Inconformado, e ainda perdidamente apaixonado pela moça, apesar da reprovação por parte de sua consciência, Oliveira achou melhor não comparecer à cerimônia e voltou para a terra natal. Pouco tempo depois, já havia desaparecido na floresta e nenhum de seus amigos, tampouco Jill, voltaram a ter notícias dele. Após ter saído pelo mundo e servido a um propósito nobre, o brasileiro pretendia passar o resto de seus dias ajudando a família na vila de pescadores e, com alguma sorte, estabelecer família ali mesmo. E era isso que já vinha tentando fazer há quase cinco anos. Se muitos consideravam sua escolha um destino monótono e sem brilho, ao menos teria algumas histórias interessantes para contar...

Naquela manhã de céu azul-alaranjado, Carlos saiu de sua cabana logo cedo para ir pescar com o pai idoso. Levando as redes cheias de remendos e utensílios auxiliares como o samburá, o rapaz acompanhou seu progenitor até uma canoa. Aprendera a amar aquela rotina desde que regressara e agora dificilmente tornaria a abandoná-la. Sem camisa, os dois homens empurraram o barco para a parte rasa do rio e entraram, após colocarem as coisas dentro dele. O ex-soldado da Umbrella, mais jovem, apanhou o remo e começou a deslocar o rústico transporte. O dia parecia ser propício para uma boa pesca.

Todavia, antes que pai e filho pudessem se afastar muito da margem, um rapaz veio correndo de uma das casas gritando por Carlos. Estranhando, ouviu o conhecido exclamar, alvoroçado:

-- Carlinhos! Tem uma dona querendo falar com você!

O sobrevivente de Raccoon olhou para a cara do pai e, depois de um sinal deste, passou a remar de volta. Logo o barco se encontrava novamente na areia. Carlos saiu e dirigiu-se até o jovem que o chamara. Ele levou-o até a cabana onde morava, na qual encontrou, junto com duas mulheres idosas que lhe lembravam um pouco a falecida mãe, uma linda e elegante forasteira, usando um vestido na cor vinho que contrastava com as condições da região, além de sapatos de salto-alto aparentemente caríssimos. Tinha na cabeça um chapéu de abas largas digno de uma dama, e seu belo rosto possuía contornos que deixavam nítida sua descendência oriental. O que uma diva como aquela estaria fazendo naquele lugar esquecido do mundo?

-- Quem é a senhorita? – Carlos indagou, admirado.

-- Finalmente o encontrei! – sorriu a visitante, levantando-se de onde sentara e apertando uma das mãos do indígena. – Sou Ada Wong... Acredito que tenha ouvido falar de mim no passado!

Oliveira se lembrou. Sim, ele ouvira mesmo falar... Visualizou mais uma vez os cartazes de "Procura-se" com a foto da inimiga, recordou o trabalho que os hackers da organização anti-Umbrella tinham em tentar reconstituir os passos da espiã através dos sistemas de segurança dos aeroportos... Aqueles tempos haviam terminado, e desde a derrocada da Umbrella e a prisão de Spencer, ninguém nunca mais ouvira qualquer coisa a respeito da escorregadia Ada Wong, uma das principais cartas na manga de Albert Wesker. Pelo menos até aquele momento...

-- Você é mesmo um sujeito difícil de se encontrar, senhor Oliveira! – afirmou a sedutora agente, sua voz fazendo Carlos estremecer.

Este, boquiaberto, demorou a soltar a mão de Ada e quando o fez, sentou-se e pediu um copo d'água para uma das senhoras presentes. Fora um tremendo susto, e o ribeirinho nem fazia idéia de que Wong era apenas o primeiro fantasma do passado de muitos que ainda voltaria a vislumbrar...

De qualquer forma, a _femme fatale_ não podia esperar até que o indivíduo que tanto procurara durante os últimos meses conseguisse assimilar sua vinda. Ela trazia notícias aterradoras, informações preciosas e tinha uma importante proposta a fazer.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

O inimigo prepara seu exército.

Leon estava novamente debruçado sobre o mapa digital dos EUA, a diferença era que a representação cartográfica era agora cercada por seus amigos e recém-nomeados colegas do Departamento de Perigo Biológico. Kennedy explicou a eles o mesmo relatado por Bruce McGivern anteriormente, adicionando:

-- Planejamos invadir a base dentro de alguns dias. Será enviada uma equipe de aproximadamente trinta homens, e a reação dos guardas muito provavelmente será hostil. É vital que vocês integrem essa força-tarefa. Acredito que terão de lidar apenas com inimigos humanos, porém não podemos correr o risco de enviar somente homens despreparados em relação a um eventual confronto com armas bio-orgânicas. Eles precisarão de guias!

-- Nós tomaremos parte na missão! – assentiu Chris, convicto, em seguida fitando seus companheiros. – Vocês também aceitam?

Todos os outros concordaram. Era necessário atacar Burke antes que ele tivesse tempo de se mobilizar ainda mais. Vidas estavam em jogo, milhões delas. Os antigos adversários da Umbrella novamente se uniam contra um mal residente no coração de homens cruéis e gananciosos.

Imóvel, ele contemplava as câmaras.

Fora difícil transportá-las até ali. Diversos aviões de carga C-130 e helicópteros potentes precisaram ser empregados. Dentro de aproximadamente um mês, todavia, Burke já havia praticamente transferido toda a base secreta do coronel Vladimir no Cáucaso para seu centro de operações. Ele felizmente tinha homens competentes sob seu comando, e boa parte deles obedecia às suas ordens sem questionamentos. Era tudo que desejava.

Nisso, sua paz foi perturbada pela chegada de seu braço-direito Hunk. Com o som das botas ecoando pela passarela metálica, o soldado caminhou até o chefe e informou, após permanecer parado por alguns segundos esperando que ele voltasse a cabeça para si:

-- Senhor, recebemos um e-mail de Oxford. O avião trazendo-o vai decolar dentro de algumas horas!

-- Obrigado – respondeu Josh inexpressivo, tornando a olhar para os T-00 em hibernação. – Prepare alguns homens para que possam acompanhar-nos até o aeroporto assim que o jato chegar. Você sabe que o senhor Alfa odeia atrasos.

-- Entendido! – replicou Hunk, retirando-se.

"Senhor Alfa". No fundo Burke achava aquele codinome um tanto ridículo. Porém era útil para manter o anonimato de seu superior. Talvez ele fosse um dos poucos seres no planeta Terra que atualmente conheciam sua verdadeira identidade. Se algum dia o nome real de Alfa viesse à tona, as conseqüências certamente seriam bombásticas. Por isso mesmo todo cuidado era pouco.

A atenção de Josh voltou a se focar apenas nos mutantes sob sua guarda. Através deles Alfa comporia sua própria sinfonia da destruição. Quando o momento de soltá-los chegasse, eles seriam irrefreáveis. Já podia ver as metrópoles do globo se rendendo uma a uma àquelas tropas, os grandes líderes mundiais implorando clemência trancados em seus preciosos abrigos, sendo que nem dentro dos quais estariam seguros... Sim, o grande dia se avizinhava... E Burke achava-se praticamente pronto.

Carlos Oliveira e Ada Wong já conversavam há quase uma hora caminhando pela vila de pescadores. O brasileiro ouvira tudo que a espiã dissera com espanto e atenção, concluindo que durante o período em que estivera isolado do mundo haviam acontecido mais coisas do que jamais poderia ter imaginado, e agora ela abrira espaço para perguntas. Os dois pararam sob a agradável sombra de uma grande árvore e, depois de pensar durante alguns instantes, o indígena indagou à mulher, que endireitava o chapéu:

-- Quem é o sujeito por trás desse exército de Tyrants que você mencionou?

-- O nome dele é Vincent Goldman, antigo funcionário da Umbrella responsável pelo complexo da empresa na Ilha Sheena, costa da Grã-Bretanha – respondeu Ada, abanando-se discretamente com um leque adornado. – Em novembro de 1998 o lugar foi varrido pelo T-Virus, sendo que foi o próprio Vincent quem deflagrou a infecção. Mas ele sobreviveu, trocou de identidade e, agora chamado Josh Burke, planeja reerguer a Umbrella usando quaisquer meios.

-- Como ele descobriu que os monstros estavam dentro de uma base secreta na Rússia? Como o desgraçado conseguiu obter essa informação?

-- Não sabemos. Goldman, ou Burke, tem amigos e homens leais a si espalhados por todo o planeta. Não me admiraria se houvesse algum camponês neste povoado trabalhando para ele. Com essa ajuda, acredito que não tenha sido difícil precisar a localização das câmaras com os Tyrants.

Carlos mostrava-se atordoado. Sentou-se em cima das espessas raízes da árvore e passou as mãos sobre a face, esfregando os olhos. O pesadelo estava voltando e lograra persegui-lo até ali, em plena selva amazônica, onde julgara nunca mais ouvir falar de Umbrella ou zumbis. Enganara-se.

-- O que esse maluco pretende fazer com os mutantes? Vai simplesmente iniciar uma guerra mundial?

-- Impossível afirmar algo com certeza. Ele pode fazer chantagem com qualquer governo da Terra, ou começar demonstrando sua força ao atacar alguma grande cidade com os T-00. O passado de Goldman mostra que ele é imprevisível. Cabe a nós agora nos prepararmos para o pior, ficando vigilantes para agirmos no momento certo.

-- E por que veio me procurar? Há pessoas lá fora que podem ajudar vocês muito mais do que eu! E além disso, a quem você está servindo agora, Ada?

Wong pareceu relutante em responder, mas o fez:

-- Estou servindo a alguém que pode nos auxiliar a deter esse louco, senhor Oliveira... E eu preciso de sua ajuda!

Ela em seguida estendeu uma das mãos para o brasileiro, inquirindo:

-- Posso contar com ela?

O ex-mercenário hesitou. Ada estaria representando os mocinhos ou os bandidos? Será que tudo que ela contara era mesmo verdade? Lembrando-se do passado, Carlos levou em conta que, apesar de ter trabalhado para Wesker nos tempos anti-Umbrella, ela nunca pareceu a ninguém uma pessoa má. Fazia o que fazia sempre em nome de um bem maior no final. Wong já fora sim uma mercenária, porém Oliveira também. Ele se identificava com a bela espiã nesse e em outros aspectos.

Com um meio sorriso projetado no rosto, o indígena se ergueu e apertou a mão de Ada. Sim, ela poderia contar com sua ajuda no que fosse necessário. Seria uma maneira de voltar a lutar por algo justo e, além disso, redimir-se perante os amigos que abandonara desde 2004.

Kevin Ryman sentou-se sobre sua cama no apartamento em que vivia em Washington. Esvaziando os bolsos, colocou sua recém-adquirida carteira do Departamento de Perigo Biológico e uma pistola calibre 45 sobre o colchão, em seguida tirando as botas e esticando as pernas. Quem diria que um antigo policial de Raccoon City aspirante ao S.T.A.R.S. estaria atualmente, depois de ter escapado da mortal epidemia na cidade há mais de dez anos, trabalhando diretamente para uma importante agência governamental. Ele riu das ironias do destino.

As mesmas ironias que haviam influenciado tanto a sina dos sobreviventes da tragédia do T-Virus... As memórias vieram tão nítidas que Kevin pensou estar vendo um filme...

A traseira do furgão azul rompera violentamente pelos portões de ferro no pátio frontal do Departamento de Polícia de Raccoon, o tão falado R.P.D., que acabara sucumbindo às hordas de mortos-vivos como todo o resto. Diante do prédio, alguns bravos cidadãos lutavam por suas vidas: Kevin Ryman, policial, que repelia um grupo de zumbis a tiros de espingarda, Alyssa Ashcroft, repórter que aprendera a manusear uma arma de fogo há poucas horas e agora a usava para derrubar os agressores sedentos de sangue fresco, e por fim David King, encanador ferido que pelejava contra os seres reanimados quebrando seus ossos a golpes de uma barra de ferro.

Súbito, as portas de trás do furgão foram abertas por dentro, e a policial Rita, loira de cabelo curto que deixara o interior da delegacia há algum tempo através de uma passagem secreta para buscar ajuda no lado de fora, gritou para os sofridos sobreviventes:

-- Venham, rápido!

Havia mais alguém vivo. Cruzando bravamente a porta de entrada do R.P.D., o oficial Marvin Branagh, que também sangrava, saiu mancando do prédio na esperança de conseguir alcançar o veículo. Disparando com sua pistola, auxiliava os demais a manterem os zumbis afastados o suficiente para que pudessem subir no furgão. Todavia, depois de efetuar mais alguns tiros, o último a chegar viu-se totalmente bloqueado pelos mortos-vivos e para piorar, o motorista do transporte salvador, Henry, um gordinho de óculos e quepe, começou a ficar severamente alarmado com algumas mãos podres que tentavam agarrar sua cabeça pela janela.

-- Ah! – berrou, apavorado.

Aos trancos e barrancos, Kevin, Alyssa e David conseguiram entrar no veículo, acomodando-se exaustos na traseira. Porém não existia muita esperança para Branagh. Recuando aos poucos de volta para dentro do hall da delegacia, ele exclamou para Rita:

-- Vão!

-- Nunca, não vou deixar você para trás! – protestou a policial, desesperada, no fundo sabendo que não havia outra opção para o infeliz colega.

-- Vão embora logo!

Henry não tolerou mais a insensatez de permanecer parado com o furgão enquanto os mortos-vivos o cercavam e pisou fortemente no acelerador. O veículo fez uma curva fechada derrapando pela rua em frente ao R.P.D., a Oak, afastando-se velozmente do prédio. Inconformada, Rita, de pé junto às portas traseiras abertas, gritou com todas as forças, tendo um dos braços esticados na direção do amigo que falhara em resgatar daquele pesadelo:

-- Marvin!

Puseram-se a caminho para fora da cidade. Apesar de as Forças Armadas terem bloqueado as saídas, havia boatos de uma estrada que se encontrava livre. Inconsolável, Rita sentou-se aos prantos, lamentando o triste destino de Branagh, que realmente não teria outra chance de deixar Raccoon. Consternado, Kevin envolveu as costas da moça com um dos braços, procurando tranqüilizá-la. Compreendia a dor que ela sentia. Haviam escapado, porém, e um dia os responsáveis por aquele desastre pagariam por tudo... Ah, se pagariam!

Enfim, lembranças... Mas que o impulsionariam na nova guerra que se iniciava.

_Você já pensou em acordar numa certa manhã e, ao descer as escadas para tomar café... Encontrar toda a sua família transformada em zumbis, com seu filho mais velho devorando a garotinha caçula? Já pensou em tentar sair aos berros pela rua em busca de ajuda, e encontrar apenas mais mortos ambulantes famintos por carne viva?_

_O poder torna nós seres humanos capazes de cometer as mais vis atrocidades, senhorita Wong. O homem, na busca por glória e riqueza, acaba deflagrando sua própria destruição. Eu já fui assim, e devido a minhas ações toda uma cidade foi varrida do mapa após sua população ter sido infectada por um vírus mutante. Meus pecados, minhas faltas. Se nosso novo inimigo não for detido a tempo, ele levará a cabo coisas muito piores._

"_Obediência gera disciplina, disciplina gera unidade, unidade gera poder, poder é vida...". E também a chave para o fim. Nunca se esqueça disso._

_De seu velho amigo e mentor,_

_**S**__._

Leon levou Chris até uma das salas do Departamento de Perigo Biológico que estava, assim como boa parte das demais, ainda em fase de acabamento. Sentado sobre um confortável sofá, encontraram nela um homem loiro de farda militar, queixo quadrado e porte atlético. Ele levantou-se para cumprimentar os recém-chegados, ao mesmo tempo em que Kennedy fazia as devidas apresentações:

-- Chris, esse é o capitão Rod Renneger, dos Boinas-Verdes. Veterano do Afeganistão e Iraque. Ele e seus homens estão trabalhando diretamente conosco aqui no Departamento.

-- Prazer! – saudou Redfield, apertando uma das mãos do soldado.

-- Igualmente.

-- Renneger será o segundo homem no comando durante a operação em San Jose depois de amanhã – explicou Leon. – Como líder da equipe, caberá a você instruir o esquadrão do capitão em caso de hostilidade não-humana!

-- Espere um pouco, eu, líder da equipe? – surpreendeu-se Redfield. – E quanto a você, Leon?

-- Eu infelizmente não posso mais deixar a capital tão facilmente... – murmurou Kennedy, que realmente se desapontava com esse aspecto de seu novo e importante cargo. – Não participarei diretamente da missão, porém manterei contato constante com todos vocês por rádio!

-- Entendido, cara, sem problema!

Redfield voltou a fitar Rod e falou, confiante:

-- Acho que seremos bons parceiros, capitão!

O militar sorriu. Ele achava o mesmo.

Era uma tarde de sol quente e calor dignamente desértico. A pequena e discreta pisa de pouso com um velho hangar e uma fina torre de controle praticamente não se destacava em meio à planície vazia localizada em algum ponto do sudoeste dos EUA. Junto a ela, ao lado de um jipe estacionado, Josh Burke e Hunk, acompanhados de alguns guardas, aguardavam a chegada de um vôo vindo da Europa.

Não demorou muito para um jato surgir no céu azul. A moderna e cara aeronave desceu até a altura da pista e pousou suavemente, sem nenhum problema. O grupo que esperava o avião se dirigiu até ele, enquanto a porta deste se abria com uma escada para a saída dos ocupantes. Os primeiros a pisarem em terra firme foram dois seguranças de terno e óculos escuros. Atrás deles surgiu um indivíduo forte e imponente, sendo que apenas suas próprias feições já demandavam respeito. Era loiro de cabelos compridos que lhe caíam até os ombros e, apesar da extrema alvura da pele e do corpo musculoso sugerirem uma origem nórdica, não era natural de nenhuma nação escandinava. Parecendo desafiar o intenso calor, usava um grosso sobretudo marrom e espessas botas pretas. Venceu os degraus e abriu caminho entre sua dupla de protetores, caminhando até diante de Burke.

-- Seja bem-vindo, senhor Alfa! – saudou o anfitrião.

-- Tirando o fato de que a viagem de jipe até seu centro de operações vai levar mais algumas boas horas, agradeço a acolhida, Goldman – respondeu o curioso personagem com uma voz melodiosa, porém extremamente máscula, chamando Josh pelo antigo nome como de costume. – Vamos, quanto mais rápido, melhor!

Avançaram então até o veículo terrestre ali parado, sendo que Hunk bateu continência para Alfa antes de segui-lo. Um dos guardas deu partida no motor e partiram pela planície poeirenta. Burke faria de tudo para que aquela inspeção por parte do superior saísse conforme o planejado. Afinal, seu cargo, e suas ambições, dependiam estritamente disso.

Na cela úmida e fria, o prisioneiro segurava as grades que davam para o corredor, cabeça baixa. Estava detido ali há meses, e perdera quase completamente a noção do tempo. Todavia, não passara aquele período em branco: durante cada milésimo de segundo, a cada batida de seu coração, ele arquitetara um plano de fuga. Teria apenas de aguardar o momento certo para pô-lo em prática.

Do lado de fora, um vigia armado com um rifle M16 passava diante do cárcere a aproximadamente cada trinta segundos. O prisioneiro se perguntava se ele não se cansava de andar tanto praticamente sem sair do lugar. Parecia muito responsável em relação ao trabalho, porém.

-- Quanto você ganha por isso? – resolveu perguntar.

-- Cale a boca, Krauser! – respondeu o guarda asperamente.

Era a réplica que Jack esperava. Um soldado que obedecia cegamente aos superiores e que cumpria as ordens destes sem questionamentos. O pior tipo de inimigo. Mas saberia lidar com ele... Na hora oportuna...

Burke e Alfa, de pé na passarela, observavam a infinidade de câmaras na qual eram mantidos os T-00. Durante bons minutos predominou o silêncio, os dois homens admirados com aquele exército formidável sob seu poder, até que o chefe de Josh falou:

-- Quando dermos nosso passo decisivo, seremos invencíveis. Todos os países do mundo cairão de joelhos perante nossa legião.

-- Se me permite indagar, senhor Alfa, quando daremos esse almejado passo? – Burke, ansioso, queria saber.

-- Em breve. Antes ainda há ações menores, porém igualmente importantes, a serem realizadas. Algo que devo fazer pela herança em meu sangue, pelos meus fracassados parentes.

O loiro musculoso apanhou uma nítida fotografia que trazia num bolso do sobretudo. Entregou-a ao leal Josh, explicando-lhe enquanto ele examinava a imagem, mais precisamente a pessoa retratada nela:

-- Como eu havia cogitado antes, quero que a traga até mim. Meus homens a levarão até a "Doma".

-- Eu não compreendo esse seu ávido desejo por essa mulher que já causou tantos problemas no passado, senhor...

-- Não quero que você compreenda, apenas exijo que me obedeça! – rosnou Alfa, sua voz perdendo o aspecto musical como quando sempre ficava irritado. – Um Tyrant será suficiente para o trabalho. Aja assim que nossos oponentes abrirem uma brecha.

-- Acredito que isso ocorrerá muito em breve, senhor... – murmurou Burke, enigmático.

O superior sabia que Josh sabia mais do que si em relação a algo. Porém nada disse. Ele confiava no comandado, e tinha certeza de que era inteligente deixá-lo agir por conta própria de vez em quando. Mas, se algum dia viesse a se amotinar, seria destruído imediatamente.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

A primeira batalha.

Quatro helicópteros Black Hawk percorriam os céus da Califórnia, não muito longe da metrópole de São Francisco. Transportavam um esquadrão do Departamento de Perigo Biológico dividido em quatro equipes menores de seis indivíduos, cada uma dentro de uma aeronave. A primeira era comandada por Chris Redfield, tendo como segundo oficial o capitão Rod Renneger, mais quatro soldados. O segundo time tinha Ark Thompson como comandante único de cinco combatentes. No terceiro helicóptero, a equipe encontrava-se chefiada pela brava e ágil Jill Valentine. A segunda no comando era Rebecca Chambers, também médica do esquadrão. Acompanhava-as um enfermeiro e três soldados. Por fim, Kevin Ryman liderava o quarto grupo, do qual também era chefe único de cinco homens.

Seguiam rumo à base militar nos arredores de San Jose que aparentemente estava sob domínio de Josh Burke. Era uma tarde de sol escaldante, e o aquecimento global colaborava para deixar a temperatura ainda mais alta. Todos usavam trajes leves e traziam cantis de água na cintura, porém mesmo assim suavam. A bordo do primeiro helicóptero, Chris deu as instruções finais para seus comandados, depois de ser informado pelo piloto que já estavam se aproximando do destino:

-- Lembrem-se: de início, esta missão é uma abordagem pacífica. Usaremos a força apenas se formos recebidos de maneira hostil. Dêem prioridade à busca de documentos e indícios que possam eventualmente ligar o local à organização de Burke. Seremos inseridos perto da pista de pouso e extraídos no estacionamento da base, assim que a inspeção for concluída!

-- E, caso existam armas bio-orgânicas no lugar, o que faremos se acabarmos infectados? – questionou uma soldado de bela aparência, porém de cabelo curto e porte masculino.

Redfield apanhou uma maleta cinza pressurizada que estava sobre um assento vago da aeronave, abriu-a e exibiu seu conteúdo, seis frascos de uma substância esverdeada mantidos a baixa temperatura, aos demais combatentes. Então explicou:

-- Há um kit destes com cada grupo. Trata-se de um antivírus produzido pela doutora Chambers, havendo uma dose para cada um de nós. Em caso de infecção, injetem o líquido em suas correntes sangüíneas e estarão a salvo!

-- Por que não fazemos isso agora para já ficarmos seguros? – indagou um militar jovem de rosto sardento.

-- Trata-se de um antivírus, não uma vacina! – esclareceu Chris, fechando novamente a maleta. – Será eficaz apenas se o vírus já houver penetrado no corpo. Caso contrário, um dos efeitos colaterais poderia causar a destruição das hemácias, ou seja, a morte!

Todos assentiram, ao mesmo tempo em que o Black Hawk, seguido pelos outros três, começava a diminuir a altitude. A grande base militar estava logo à frente. As armas foram pegas e engatilhadas, as hélices das aeronaves levantando poeira conforme chegavam perto do solo. Era hora da ação.

O pouso foi efetuado no local previsto, próximo à pista onde volta e meia circulavam aviões. Os quatro times deixaram os helicópteros quase simultaneamente, seus integrantes tomando posição defensiva enquanto não recebiam ordem de avançar. Pelo rádio, Leon, da sala de estratégia em Washington, contatou o cunhado:

-- Chris, está me ouvindo?

-- Perfeitamente, Leon, pode falar! – replicou Redfield, agachado sobre a areia.

-- Estamos monitorando vocês por GPS. Comunique-me se necessário. Câmbio, desligo!

Chris levantou-se, fez um gesto com a mão e todos seguiram em frente. Prosseguiram junto a uma fileira de hangares fechados, o metal do qual eram feitos dilatando-se sob o sol. Até então não haviam notado presença humana na base a não ser a deles. Não muito longe, um conjunto de pequenos prédios se destacava em meio a uma extensa cerca de ferro. Provavelmente encontrariam o que buscavam ali.

-- Está pensando o mesmo que eu? – inquiriu o capitão Renneger, próximo a Chris.

-- Sim... Vamos naquela direção! Talvez fosse melhor se um dos grupos permanecesse aqui para...

Súbito, foi ouvido um disparo alto que ecoou por vários metros. Provavelmente um rifle. Um dos soldados do grupo de Ark caiu num piscar de olhos, sua cabeça, atingida em cheio pela bala de grosso calibre, transformada numa massa vermelha arrebentada esguichando sangue ao redor, manchando a porta de um dos hangares.

-- Franco-atirador! – gritou Thompson, enquanto todos se dispersavam.

Só então os invasores perceberam uma torre de guarda não muito distante, perto do portão que levava ao complexo de construções. A luz do sol era refletida pela luneta do rifle, revelando que o inimigo estava mesmo no topo da guarita, e preparava-se para fazer novas vítimas. Chris, eterno atirador de elite do S.T.A.R.S., trazia uma arma semelhante presa às costas e podia muito bem dar cabo dele, porém necessitava de um local seguro o suficiente para se posicionar. Logo avistou uma pilha de caixas ali perto. Teria de ser lá.

-- Rod, cubra-me! – exclamou Redfield, já correndo até o local.

O capitão e os outros soldados da equipe assim o fizeram, respondendo ao fogo do franco-atirador enquanto acompanhavam Chris até o flanco. O grupo de Jill e Rebecca, por sua vez, buscara refúgio atrás de um hangar, e os destacamentos de Ark e Kevin, espalhados, disparavam contra o traiçoeiro vigia de diferentes pontos da pista.

Ao atingir a proteção das caixas metálicas, quentes como brasa devido ao sol, o marido de Jill abaixou-se e apanhou o rifle. Depois de segundos pensando no melhor posicionamento, Renneger e seus combatentes também se defendendo atrás do obstáculo, Chris deitou a arma num vão entre dois dos recipientes. Olhando pela luneta, enquadrou o atirador na torre perfeitamente na mira. Beleza!

Apertou o gatilho, a bala se deslocando por vários metros até penetrar em cheio na testa do inimigo. O cadáver, desequilibrado, pareceu dançar brevemente antes de despencar da guarita, caindo feito um saco de batatas sobre a areia. O perigo fora extinto temporariamente. Entretanto, haviam tido uma baixa e deveriam prosseguir com maior cautela, pois os ocupantes da base não desejavam acolher a visita.

As equipes se reagruparam parcialmente e continuaram, separadas umas das outras por uma certa distância. Sem demais problemas, adentraram a área dos pequenos prédios, dirigindo-se até a entrada do que se encontrava mais próximo. Mal sabiam que, naquele exato momento, um dos comandantes das instalações fazia uma ligação desesperada...

Burke andava junto com Alfa por um corredor pouco iluminado e de teto recortado, como se algo houvesse desabado sobre o local há certo tempo, quando o celular de Josh tocou. Ele interrompeu a marcha e, observado pelo superior, atendeu o aparelho:

-- Sim? (...) Entendo, entendo, fique calmo... (...) Faça conforme treinamos, pode soltá-los, eles darão conta do recado. (...) OK, contate-me de novo caso haja mais algum imprevisto. Desligo.

O antigo Vincent Goldman guardou o telefone e, antes de voltar a caminhar, foi interpelado por Alfa:

-- Algo errado?

-- Pelo contrário, senhor. Creio que nossos opositores tenham mordido uma de nossas iscas...

A primeira construção era uma espécie de alojamento de tropas. Logo depois da entrada, dois guardas tentaram reagir contra os intrusos sacando pistolas, porém foram rapidamente imobilizados com tiros nos joelhos. Os integrantes mais experientes do esquadrão no fundo estranhavam aquilo tudo. A base estava muito mal guarnecida, e de alguma forma acreditavam que o acesso a ela fora facilitado. Todavia, tinham de chegar ao fundo daquilo, mesmo correndo incontáveis riscos.

Os quartos e salas do prédio foram revistados. Nada útil. Provavelmente só encontrariam documentos ou provas incriminadoras se examinassem o alojamento do comandante, isso se já não tivessem sido destruídos. Infelizmente, o cômodo não se encontrava ali, e os invasores precisariam procurar nas demais dependências do lugar. Havia algo estranho, no entanto. Enquanto vasculhavam o interior daquele bloco, ouviram um som que se assemelhava ao de grandes e pesadas portas automáticas se abrindo, e vinha do prédio principal, a poucos metros de onde estavam. Jill foi a primeira a se manifestar:

-- O que foi isso?

-- Nós podemos ir checar! – sugeriu Kevin, botando mais balas na submetralhadora H&K que carregava. – Vocês, averigúem as redondezas e fiquem alertas! Algo me diz que ainda não enfrentamos os verdadeiros defensores desta base...

Chris concordou, e o grupo de Ryman partiu rumo à construção central das instalações. Enquanto também se dirigiam para fora, as outras equipes passaram pelos dois vigias incapacitados, percebendo que eles tremiam de aparente medo. Intrigado, Ark aproximou-se da dupla e indagou:

-- Que há?

-- Eles foram soltos, pensei que o major nunca teria coragem de fazer isso, mas teve! – disse um dos guardas, suando frio.

-- Quem foi solto? – perguntou um confuso capitão Renneger, voz preocupada.

Redfield e os demais veteranos anti-Umbrella, porém, já haviam entendido. A situação ficava mais complicada a cada instante. Nervoso, Chris lembrou-se da última vez que enfrentara os mutantes oriundos da contaminação pelo T-Virus, na Sibéria meses antes. É... Aquilo realmente cheirava à merda.

Krauser estava atento. Desde que o vigia de sua cela viera lhe aplicar a dose semanal do soro que o impedia de utilizar suas habilidades sobre-humanas, o pobre guarda ficava mais agitado a cada segundo transcorrido. Algo ocorria na superfície, e talvez fosse a tão aguardada chance de Jack finalmente escapar daquela fétida prisão e vingar-se do asqueroso Josh Burke, traidor da FPA. Conteve um sorriso. Tinha consigo que em pouquíssimo tempo estaria fora dali.

Kevin e seus homens adentraram os escuros corredores do prédio central, contrastando com a tarde clara de céu azul lá fora. Seus passos eram lentos e cautelosos, suas armas em punho estavam prontas para vomitar fogo na direção de qualquer coisa que apresentasse comportamento hostil. Todavia, o silêncio era completo, e ali dentro, assim como em maior parte da base, não parecia haver vida alguma.

De repente, um grito desesperado. E não vinha de longe.

-- Que foi isso? – aturdiu-se um dos soldados.

-- É um aviso... – murmurou Ryman, apertando os olhos para conseguir enxergar melhor adiante.

Os momentos seguintes foram uma sinistra confusão de barulhos e odores: a audível respiração dos intrusos se misturava a uma outra desconhecida, bizarra e fraca, assemelhando-se a um longo e baixo gemido agonizante. O cheiro de suor e a sensação abafada uniram-se a um aroma de morte e calafrios, e quando a equipe pensou em recuar, era tarde demais...

Uma espécie de língua vermelha, gosmenta e comprida, parecendo mais uma cobra, enrolou-se ao redor da arma de um dos soldados, puxando-a violentamente para cima. Apavorado, ele soltou-a e viu-se indefeso perante o que quer que fosse aquela criatura, berrando para os companheiros:

-- Cuidado!

Não era apenas um ser, mas dois ou três caçando em conjunto presos ao teto. Outro combatente, sem saber como reagir, não se abaixou a tempo como alguns colegas próximos, e acabou decapitado pelas grandes e afiadas garras de um dos monstros. A escuridão limitava em muito a visibilidade, mas Kevin já identificara aqueles mutantes sanguinários... Durante o incidente em Raccoon City, alguns policiais sobreviventes os haviam batizado como "Lickers".

Disparos rápidos iluminaram o corredor, uma das criaturas recebendo as balas em seu corpo sem pele, porém elas não foram suficientes para detê-la. Caindo de quatro sobre o chão, a aberração humanóide contraiu as pernas e deu um longo salto em cima de outro soldado, fazendo seu cadáver em trapos sobre uma crescente poça de sangue com as lâminas de suas mãos que um dia foram unhas. Duas baixas, e os tiros prosseguiam. Um dos monstros parou de se mover, esturricado de barriga para cima como um anfíbio ou réptil que agoniza. Os outros dois Lickers partiram no encalço dos quatro indivíduos ainda vivos, os quais recuavam apressadamente pelo corredor.

-- Eles têm o cérebro exposto, atirem no cérebro! – instruía Ryman.

Fizeram uma curva e, antes de contorná-la, um dos soldados ficou um pouco atrás dos companheiros, esticando um dos braços para apontar sua pistola Desert Eagle na direção das bizarrices. Foi sua perdição: uma delas lançou sua longa língua contra o humano, envolvendo o membro deste que segurava a arma. Sentindo muita dor devido à pressão exercida, ele forcejou para efetuar um ou dois tiros que erraram o alvo, e depois procurou impelir o corpo no sentido contrário para que o mutante o soltasse. Entretanto, a força aplicada pelo Licker era tão grande que o "cabo de guerra" resultou na extração completa do braço, que recuou preso pela língua nojenta rumo ao caçador como se fosse um ioiô. Gritando intensamente, o ombro mutilado sangrando aos borbotões, a infeliz vítima desmaiou devido ao choque e serviu de banquete para a dupla de monstros, enquanto os demais membros do grupo, sem opção, corriam deixando o amigo para trás...

Eles agora eram apenas três. Fugindo aterrorizados, talvez exceto por Kevin, que já esperava algo assim, a equipe deixou o prédio por onde entrara, deparando-se com o destacamento de Jill Valentine. Esta compreendeu o que acontecia só de fitar as faces dos atacados, e tomou logo uma atitude: apanhando uma granada do cinto, arrancou o pino e a jogou dentro da construção. Os soldados recuaram e, na explosão que se seguiu, os gemidos inumanos vindos do interior sombrio deram a entender que os dois Lickers remanescentes haviam sido aniquilados.

-- Acabou? – perguntou Rebecca, assustada.

Errado. Olhando para cima, avistaram mais uma daquelas criaturas descendo pela parede externa do prédio, garras cravadas no concreto. Apontaram suas armas para cima e começaram a disparar, o monstro desviando agilmente dos projéteis e saltando para o solo, caindo desafiadoramente diante deles.

Não sairiam dali tão facilmente.

O guarda da cela foi ficando mais e mais nervoso. Olhava apreensivo para os lados, esperando o pior. Até que, sem perceber, foi recuando lentamente de costas até o cárcere, como se encurralado por um mal que não podia ver... E dois fortes e musculosos braços agarraram seu pescoço. Num movimento veloz e infalível, torceram-no de forma letal, o cadáver do distraído vigia caindo sentado junto às grades.

-- Agora vamos ver o que você tem para mim... – murmurou Krauser, revistando o uniforme do morto em busca da chave da cela.

Nisso, o grupo de Chris e Rod entrava numa construção perto dali, e aparentemente se tratava de uma garagem anexa a uma oficina mecânica. Não havia nenhum veículo estacionado ali, porém manchas de graxa no chão e ferramentas jogadas pelo lugar mostravam que houvera atividade ali muito recentemente. Ou alguns guardas fugiram nos meios de transporte, ou estes simplesmente haviam sido deslocados para o estacionamento.

-- Parece quieto e vazio... – murmurou a soldado masculinizada de antes, examinando o ambiente com seu rifle erguido.

Avançaram por mais pouco tempo, até ouvirem estranhos passos. Pareciam mais estalos do que qualquer outra coisa. Atentos, inspecionaram ao redor com as armas. Nada viram, ao menos ainda...

Havia uma porta de metal fechada a ser averiguada. Renneger pediu com um gesto que alguém o fizesse, e a jovem militar de cabelo curto acatou a ordem, aproximando-se da entrada. Ela tocou a maçaneta gelada e enferrujada, girando-a com perceptível hesitação. A porta abriu-se devagar, revelando um novo corredor. A combatente nada viu nele, e fez um sinal de positivo com a mão para os companheiros...

Não contou, no entanto, que a pouca luminosidade da oficina contribuísse para ocultar uma criatura nas sombras. Fazendo uso de seus fortes músculos, deu um colossal salto para frente, efetuando um rasante pela passagem com as afiadas garras da mão na direção da mulher... Ela mal pôde ver o que a atingira, e todos ouviram o som de carne e ossos sendo cortados.

O Licker terminou seu vôo metros depois da porta e da soldado. Esta, imóvel, tivera, assim como seus colegas logo notaram, o corpo partido em dois. Tudo acima do ventre despencou sobre o chão, uma expressão vazia no rosto moribundo enquanto uma fonte de líquido vermelho era expelida verticalmente. A cintura e pernas permaneceram de pé alguns segundos mais, para em seguida também tombarem sobre o piso já encharcado de sangue.

Uma morte fria e horripilante. Fitando fixamente o monstro, que já se preparava para outro bote, Chris percebeu que aquelas criaturas estavam muito mais fortes e agressivas do que o normal. Com certeza, não era simplesmente o T-Virus que corria em suas veias mutantes...

-- Fogo! – exclamou, não desejando ter de assistir a mais cenas grotescas.

As armas cuspiram dezenas de balas sobre o Licker, que agonizava junto a uma parede da garagem antes de ter conseguido prosseguir com sua chacina. O grupo ofegou, pego de surpresa por aquele ataque traiçoeiro. O jovem sardento que antes indagara a respeito do antivírus olhava com horror para os restos da moça rasgada ao meio. E, assim como outros ali, finalmente entendeu a que os veteranos se referiam quando falavam de armas bio-orgânicas. Elas eram infernais.

Krauser, livre, corria pelos estreitos e úmidos corredores do subsolo da base, procurando agitado a saída para a superfície. Ouvira dois guardas conversando uma vez, e um deles explicara que aquele complexo de detenção abaixo da terra fora construído baseado num antigo forte mexicano que existira ali. Levando em conta que ele acrescentara que prisioneiros da guerra contra os EUA eram encarcerados e torturados naquelas galerias, Jack entendeu a razão do local constituir um verdadeiro labirinto.

Depois de muito andar, avistou uma escada e começou a vencer rapidamente os degraus. O caminho ascendente provavelmente levava ao interior de um dos prédios das instalações, e ele ainda teria de liberar passagem até o lado de fora. Acreditava que não teria maiores contratempos, mesmo assim.

O grupo de Chris se dividira em dois. Enquanto ele e mais um soldado averiguavam um corredor adjacente ao qual saíra o Licker que eliminara a mulher da equipe, Renneger e outros dois homens entravam numa sala que merecia ser investigada. Em seu interior encontraram vários armários, alguns aparentemente abertos às pressas pelos guardas. O lugar à primeira vista se encontrava vazio, até que ouviram um gemido no teto. Não conseguiram reagir a tempo...

A criatura de cérebro exposto e língua comprida saltou para o chão, derrubando de imediato um combatente, perfurando ambas suas pernas com as garras extremamente cortantes. A vítima emitiu um berro de sofrimento, contorcendo-se no piso tentando conter o sangramento com as mãos, e simultaneamente o Licker voltou-se para os outros dois intrusos. Estes responderam disparando as armas, as balas se alojando na massa vermelha que compunha os rígidos músculos do mutante e fazendo espirrar líquido coagulado.

Entretanto, não lograram debilitar o forte oponente, e ele pulou em cima de mais um humano, matando-o instantaneamente assim que as lâminas brancas das mãos atravessaram sua garganta. Restou apenas Rod. O monstro estava demasiado perto do capitão, e conseguiu arranhá-lo no abdômen antes de ser eliminado com alguns tiros na cabeça. O perigo fora extinto, mas Renneger se ferira. Respirando com dificuldade, deixou-se cair sentado ao lado de um armário, rasgando o uniforme para averiguar a gravidade do ataque. As garras do Licker haviam deixado três grossas e rubras marcas sobre sua pele, filetes de sangue saindo pelas aberturas. Aquilo ardia como fogo, porém o militar nem percebeu. Só tinha um temor no momento: estava infectado e tinha de se salvar.

Olhando pela sala, viu que o primeiro soldado a cair e deixado vivo estava carregando a maleta com o antivírus, a qual ele já abrira e acabara de aplicar uma dose em si, em seguida apanhando um kit de primeiros-socorros para enfaixar as pernas. Mordendo os lábios, Rod rastejou até o comandado, esticando o trêmulo braço direito até o recipiente climatizado e agarrando outro frasco. Cada vez mais ofegante e com o tórax tendo espasmos, Renneger preparou uma seringa com a substância e injetou-a numa de suas veias, ficando mais tranqüilo conforme o líquido salvador ganhava seu sangue.

-- Essa foi por pouco, não acha, Stuart?

O combatente não respondeu, e então o capitão notou que ele empalidecera de súbito. Abismado, observou-o erguer-se do chão como se não sentisse dor alguma nas pernas, seus olhos assumindo uma uniforme coloração esbranquiçada. E, sem que Rod tivesse tempo de entender o que acontecia para assim esboçar uma reação, Stuart gemeu e caiu sobre o superior, abocanhando-lhe o pescoço com vontade.

Chris e o soldado que o acompanhava adentraram o que parecia se tratar de um pequeno escritório. Sobre a mesa havia réplicas de carros famosos em miniatura, alguns bem antigos. Mas o que chamou mesmo a atenção do ex-membro do S.T.A.R.S. foi um papel em cima do móvel que se assemelhava a um relatório ou coisa parecida. Apanhando a folha, leu detalhadamente:

_Ao quartel-general,_

_Venho por meio deste documento requerer a transferência do prisioneiro J. Krauser para as instalações principais. Mantê-lo nesta base tem sido uma obrigação dispendiosa e arriscada, levando em conta que o indivíduo é de extrema periculosidade, principalmente se o estoque de soro inibidor acabar antes do abastecimento mensal. Acredito que o quartel-general possui melhores condições de encarcerá-lo em real segurança._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Major Harry Rikkel, Sub-Comandante da Base de Operações de San Jose._

Chris guardou o requerimento consigo. Constituía evidência valiosa. E o vil Jack Krauser, sobre o qual haviam sido alertados por Leon, realmente estava sendo mantido preso naquela base. Teria conseguido escapar dos Lickers?

De repente, a porta da sala foi aberta num estrondo. Para a surpresa dos presentes, Renneger e Stuart ganharam o recinto cambaleando, vestes banhadas em sangue. Os olhos sem brilho de ambos não deixavam enganar: não eram mais humanos. O rapaz que acompanhava Chris, coincidentemente o de rosto sardento, deu um passo à frente para abordar os companheiros, mas Redfield o deteve com um dos braços e, apontando sua submetralhadora, abriu fogo contra os recém-chegados.

Os disparos retalharam os corpos dos zumbis, levando-os ao chão entre gemidos e grunhidos. O marido de Jill não podia negar seu assombro. Como eles haviam se tornado mortos-vivos tão rápido? O T-Virus não agia daquela forma! Estavam lidando com algo ainda mais perigoso, e todo tato seria necessário para escaparem vivos e sãos.

Krauser perambulava pelos corredores de um dos prédios. Encontrou os restos carbonizados de dois Lickers e corpos mutilados aqui e ali, além de membros arrancados. Realmente houvera uma carnificina na base. Jack estava desarmado, bastante vulnerável por não poder utilizar seus poderes, e se ao menos soubesse onde os homens de Burke haviam escondido sua fiel faca de combate, se sentiria um pouco mais seguro.

Súbito, ouviu vozes não muito longe. Não estava sozinho afinal de contas, havia mais alguém vivo. Seria algum funcionário das instalações ou um invasor? De qualquer modo, Krauser encostou-se a uma parede, cauteloso. Não queria ser descoberto justo agora.

Todos os grupos invasores, com seus integrantes remanescentes, se reuniram no pátio externo. Haviam sido reduzidos além da metade. Olhando para os semblantes cansados e amedrontados de seus comandados, Chris contatou Leon em Washington. A chamada foi atendida quase imediatamente:

-- Estou ouvindo!

-- Encontramos a base infestada de Lickers, eliminamos praticamente todos, mas nossas baixas foram pesadas! – reportou Redfield. – Recolhemos algumas evidências e já estamos dando o fora daqui!

-- Entendido. Comunique-se novamente assim que o esquadrão chegar ao ponto de encontro em São Francisco!

Kennedy desligou, mas no mesmo segundo, um misterioso elo de comunicação foi estabelecido com a sala de estratégia dentro do Departamento, utilizando-se de alguma freqüência invadida. Enquanto os operadores tentavam arduamente decifrar de onde vinha a interferência, uma voz sinistra disse:

-- Espero que seus colegas sejam rápidos das pernas, senhor Kennedy!

-- Quem está falando? – exaltou-se Leon, apertando o fone preso à sua orelha.

-- São tão incompetentes que nem reconhecem o homem que caçam quando ele resolve intervir... Bem, se isto é uma guerra, senhor Kennedy, saiba que os peões acabaram de ser sacrificados. Meus cavalos e torres logo estarão prontos para rechaçar, e provavelmente vocês não suportarão o peso de tal ataque.

-- Burke? É você?

-- Nunca perca uma oportunidade de dizer "eu te amo" a uma pessoa querida, Leon...

O contato foi encerrado antes que a origem do sinal pudesse ser rastreada. Com raiva, o ex-policial de Raccoon City deu um soco numa mesa, então se lembrando da primeira frase do inimigo... Era um aviso para que o esquadrão de Chris se apreçasse! Agitado e tomado de imensa preocupação, Leon voltou a chamar o cunhado, que se dirigia com seus combatentes até os helicópteros aguardando no estacionamento da base.

-- Sim? – o atirador de elite atendeu ao chamado.

-- Apressem-se! Acabamos de receber ameaças de Burke, e acredito que vocês perecerão nas instalações se não fugirem rápido!

-- Uma armadilha? OK, entendi! Estamos indo embora!

Redfield desativou o comunicador e, fazendo um sinal para aqueles que o seguiam, ordenou que dessem passos mais velozes. A ligeira marcha logo chegou aos quatro Black Hawks que pairavam sobre o ponto de extração, os sobreviventes, auxiliando os feridos já devidamente medicados com o antivírus, passando a ocupar o interior das aeronaves. A tarde começava a findar, o céu assumindo tom avermelhado assim como o sangue derramado dos soldados mortos. A pedido de Chris, os helicópteros decolaram sem demora, deixando a macabra base para trás...

E, quando menos esperavam, um estrondo, seguido de uma grande explosão capaz de ser contemplada a quilômetros de distância, anunciavam que tudo ia pelos ares.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Oportunidades e uma baixa verdadeira.

Krauser, sem camisa, havia transposto a cerca metálica escalando-a e pusera-se a correr para longe da base quando a forte explosão às suas costas lançou-o sobre a terra árida. Por sorte já estava a uma distância relativamente segura, e nenhum dos destroços flamejantes que voaram acima de sua cabeça o atingiram. Reavendo o fôlego, Jack prosseguiu com sua fuga, sorrindo de leve. Fitou o pôr-do-sol no horizonte. Encontrava-se desarmado e enfraquecido. Porém livre.

Alfa olhava para Burke com satisfação. O renegado funcionário da antiga Umbrella o estava servindo bem. O Departamento de Perigo Biológico ficara sem dúvida assustado, a já inútil base de operações em San Jose sumira do mapa e o governo não sabia como agir. Chegara o momento certo. Voltando-se para o chefe, Josh pronunciou o que ele já esperava ouvir:

-- Eles abaixaram a guarda, é a hora propícia de agirmos. Tenho uma equipe pronta na costa leste, está esperando apenas uma ordem do senhor para entrar em ação!

-- Dê a ordem! – replicou o misterioso homem friamente. – Deixe que seus lacaios tragam-na até mim!

-- Na verdade, senhor Alfa, meus soldados humanos terão apenas um papel secundário na operação...

O aparente escandinavo coçou a cabeça loira. Como sempre, Burke tinha um trunfo a mais para tornar seus serviços mais eficientes e ao mesmo tempo agradá-lo de forma ainda maior...

A bordo do Black Hawk, Chris, sentado numa das fileiras de assentos, esfregava a face. Fora uma missão difícil e traumatizante, mas ao menos parte dos integrantes do esquadrão escapara com vida. Ainda não conseguia compreender como os Lickers enfrentados eram tão poderosos e de que maneira o vírus agira tão rápido no capitão Renneger e seu soldado. Os combatentes feridos, por exemplo, tiveram de ser socorridos com mais duas ou até três doses de antivírus para que a infecção fosse interrompida. Muitas perguntas careciam de resposta, e o ex-membro do S.T.A.R.S. nem suspeitava que as coisas ainda piorariam muito antes de demonstrarem melhoras...

Já era noite em Washington.

Impelido pelas ameaças de Burke, Leon, totalmente dominado por um pressentimento amargo como fel, dirigia seu carro a caminho da residência onde vivia com a esposa nos subúrbios de Washington. As palavras empregadas pelo antigo Vincent não enganavam ninguém. Ele aconselhara que Kennedy dissesse a seus entes queridos que os amava enquanto houvesse tempo... E pelo visto, este estava quase se esgotando.

_Claire!_

A irmã de Chris Redfield perambulava sozinha pelos corredores e cômodos da casa, atordoada e inquieta como costumava ficar com cada vez mais freqüência. Pensava em Steve e reprovava-se severamente por isso, pois estava casada com outro homem e, para todos os efeitos, Burnside morrera havia mais de dez anos. Não havia motivo aparente para o pobre jovem contaminado com o T-Veronica dominar sua mente, e ela não conseguia compreender... Era como se, de alguma maneira fantástica, previsse que voltaria a se juntar a ele em breve...

Porém, a jovem foi arrancada brutalmente de seus devaneios quando uma das paredes do quarto em que entrara simplesmente ruiu, um grande buraco sendo aberto em meio ao concreto, poeira dominando o ambiente. Caída no chão pelo susto, Claire, tossindo, viu cruzar a abertura um ser de mais de dois metros de altura, careca e trajando sobretudo esverdeado... Por um momento não creu, mas mantinha viva em sua memória a aparência daqueles monstros. Ela passara maus bocados em Raccoon City fugindo de um deles, e por sinal fora quem os apelidara da forma pela qual eram agora mais conhecidos...

-- Mr. X!

O Tyrant andou até a amedrontada Redfield, seus passos titânicos sacudindo o chão. Sem que Claire pudesse reagir, ele a golpeou fulminantemente na cabeça com uma das mãos grossamente enluvadas enquanto a vítima tentava se erguer do piso sujo. Inconsciente, foi tomada por um dos braços do supersoldado e deitada acima de seu ombro esquerdo, sendo segurada pela cintura com o membro direito para que não caísse. Dessa forma o mutante raptor deixou a sala pelo mesmo buraco que abrira para entrar, rumando até o gramado dos fundos.

Um helicóptero negro o aguardava com dois soldados. Agindo mecanicamente, o T-00 levou a desfalecida Claire até a aeronave, depositando-a sobre um dos bancos. Em seguida entrou nela junto com a dupla de humanos e o transporte decolou sem delongas, fazendo voar folhas das árvores próximas e sumindo em meio à noite estrelada.

Leon chegou pouco depois. Deteve o carro na calçada e, encontrando a casa vazia e parcialmente destruída a partir dos fundos, correu até o quarto seu e da esposa. Mas ela não estava lá, tampouco em parte alguma da morada. Mesmo sendo difícil, encarou a realidade: ele a perdera. Desolado, o Secretário de Perigo Biológico não pôde conter sua dor e jogou-se sobre uma poltrona, chorando desesperado. A tristeza unia-se a um crescente desejo de vingança.

Burke pagaria por isso!

_Qual o preço do poder? Será que algum ser humano é capaz de erguer-se acima dos outros sem derramamento de sangue?_

_Acredite, senhorita Wong, é quase impossível. A raça humana possui instintos destrutivos. Por isso inventamos a bomba de hidrogênio e o T-Virus. Ah, o T-Virus... Meu velho amigo James Marcus deve estar se revirando em sua sepultura pós-mutante por causa dele... Mas foi melhor para ele ter sido eliminado para não ter de presenciar a que ponto tudo isto chegou. Vivemos uma conjuntura inédita em toda a História. Agora um país pode fazer com que um território vizinho amanheça com seus habitantes devorando uns aos outros devido a um mero desentendimento entre seus dois líderes na noite anterior._

_Isso assusta até a mim, senhorita Wong._

_Não se alarme, no entanto. Continue sendo atenta e diligente como sempre foi, e terá seu lugar entre os mais fortes. Entre os sobreviventes. Minhas cartas podem parecer delírios de um velho louco na prisão, porém a humanidade caminhou para trás muitas vezes por não ter dado ouvidos aos supostos loucos..._

_De seu velho amigo e mentor,_

_**S**__._

Dias depois.

Uma das salas completamente terminadas do prédio do Departamento de Perigo Biológico era um respeitoso memorial às vítimas de Raccoon City. Pelas paredes e pelo teto baixo do espaço circular havia objetos e artefatos resgatados das ruínas da cidade bombardeada que pertenceram a seus moradores: fotos, roupas, objetos de higiene, diários quase totalmente ilegíveis, quadros, pedaços de concreto... Entre as lembranças salvas via-se até, um tanto amassado e escurecido, o medalhão redondo dourado tendo a gravura de um unicórnio que antes servira como meio de ativação para alguns compartimentos e artifícios secretos instalados no prédio do R.P.D. pelo delegado Brian Irons. Andar por aquele recinto era uma verdadeira viagem no tempo, principalmente para os sobreviventes da tragédia.

Para finalizar, no centro do ambiente havia uma grande pedra retangular de mármore negro com os nomes de todas as vítimas identificadas do desastre inscritas nos quatro lados, sendo que na parte de cima fora instalada uma pira mantida constantemente acesa, a fumaça subindo por um duto no teto. Uma forma de se lembrar dos inocentes mortos devido à perfídia da Umbrella e garantir que a injustiça cometida jamais fosse esquecida.

Desde que assumira seu novo cargo, Leon costumava ir sozinho até o memorial para pensar, e ali ficava até durante horas, imóvel, geralmente apoiado na pedra negra com um braço e coçando o queixo ou os cabelos usando o outro. A sala parecia revigorar e iluminar suas idéias, como se as almas dos habitantes de Raccoon o auxiliassem de onde quer que estivessem. No período após o misterioso seqüestro da esposa Claire, Kennedy começou a passar quase o dia inteiro ali dentro, onde, longe da visão alheia, tinha maior liberdade para chorar. Seus amigos e colegas estavam muito preocupados com o secretário, tanto por nunca terem visto aquele seu lado sensível, quanto por compreenderem o calvário que vivia. Depois dele, o mais abalado era Chris, porém o atirador de elite gastava todas as horas nas quais não estivesse dormindo, e às vezes até sacrificando aquelas em que deveria, trabalhando para descobrir o paradeiro de Burke e o local para onde a irmã fora levada.

Eles teriam êxito, custe o que custasse.

A doutora Chambers, dentro do laboratório de pesquisas pelo qual era responsável num outro andar do prédio, terminou de examinar mais algumas amostras de sangue no computador diante de si e por fim fez a cadeira em que estava sentada recuar da mesa impelindo as pernas para trás, logo depois girando sobre as rodinhas para virar-se na direção do doutor Wilkins, cientista-chefe auxiliar. O jovem homem solteiro sentia uma grande atração por Rebecca, e o modo como ela se vestia naquela manhã, tendo um jaleco branco cobrindo o tronco, descendo até uma curta saia preta na cintura com as lindas pernas nuas terminando num par de sapatos salto-alto também negros, fazia-o divagar com mil fantasias... Até que a superiora deu um sorrisinho e chamou-o pelo primeiro nome, procurando tirá-lo das nuvens:

-- Edward!

-- Becca? – perguntou o rapaz, desajeitado e com vergonha. – Terminou as análises?

-- Sim, e elas não deixam dúvidas. Lidamos em San Jose com uma versão mais poderosa do T-Virus, dotada de uma velocidade de infecção extremamente mais rápida e capaz de gerar mutações aprimoradas. Isso explica a força incomum daqueles Lickers.

-- Como Burke conseguiu esse agente viral?

-- Comparando alguns resultados de outubro passado, constatei que o vírus que contaminou nossos soldados na base foi o mesmo que dizimou a equipe de pesquisas do Laboratório Vinnewood. O agente Adams, nosso contato no FBI, confirmou que os homens de Burke invadiram as instalações para reaver os mortos-vivos de Raccoon confinados em barris que Murray, meu antigo chefe, vinha escondendo no subsolo. A origem desse T-Virus mais potente está nesses zumbis, pois o período de incubação permitiu que ele sofresse mutações. Foi assim que Josh colocou as mãos nele.

-- Filho da mãe... – Wilkins cerrou os punhos. – Ele pode varrer metrópoles inteiras com uma arma dessas em poucas horas!

-- Isso mesmo, e é muito preocupante. Fique aqui cuidando de tudo, vou informar Leon sobre minhas conclusões!

-- OK.

Chambers levantou-se da cadeira e deixou o laboratório, não antes que Edward a admirasse por trás enquanto se dirigia à porta, e ela aparentemente nem chegou a notar. Depois o pesquisador começou a roer as unhas. Estavam lidando com um terrorista biológico em potencial, e ele podia praticamente exigir tudo que quisesse das autoridades.

Numa outra sala do edifício em obras, Jill Valentine também se sentara na frente de um computador, efetuando uma ampla pesquisa de dados e nomes que pudessem levar a Burke. Recentemente ela estava passando bastante tempo no Departamento e, já que Chris empenhava-se ainda mais devido ao seqüestro da irmã, o pequeno filho do casal, Barry, ficava agora sob os cuidados quase integrais de uma babá. A moça era digna de confiança, porém Jill ansiava que aquilo tudo terminasse logo para poder se dedicar à criança. Queria ter uma vida normal, ser uma mãe responsável e presente, mas a iminência do perigo biológico sempre retornava para frustrar seus planos.

Tentando relaxar, a ex-policial do S.T.A.R.S. resolveu entrar por uns instantes num site de relacionamentos on-line no qual possuía uma conta. Após inserir sua senha e passar poucos minutos navegando por comunidades de diferentes temas e fins, encontrou uma cujo nome chamou muito sua atenção: "Eu queria ter conhecido Raccoon City". Na imagem selecionada para representar o grupo havia uma antiga foto da torre do relógio da cidade, onde Valentine travara uma das batalhas contra Nemesis e acabara temporariamente infectada. Afetada por aquelas lembranças, Jill deu conta do extremamente reduzido número de pessoas que haviam encarado o pesadelo nas ruas infestadas de zumbis e sobrevivido para narrarem seus aterradores relatos ao mundo. Um tanto irônico e amargo encontrar uma comunidade como aquela na Internet, com boa parte dos membros bradando através de postagens em letras maiúsculas que queriam ter estado lá para aniquilar todos os mortos-vivos um a um... Mas tudo bem. Havia muitos seres ingênuos no planeta.

A mulher suspirou e voltou ao trabalho.

Claire despertou de repente, porém achou que estava sonhando. Foi apenas quando sentiu os vários focos de dor por todo seu corpo, principalmente no rosto, que percebeu se encontrar realmente acordada. Abriu os olhos com esforço, tateando o chão no qual estava caída, aparentemente feito de algum tipo de material metálico. Seus ouvidos identificaram o alto som de motores ligados. Com a visão embaçada, arrastou-se até uma aparente caixa de madeira quase do seu tamanho e, conforme pôde identificar melhor o que fitava, sobressaltou-se ao notar o símbolo de um guarda-chuva vermelho e branco no recipiente.

Boquiaberta, a jovem recuou de costas, as palmas de suas mãos servindo de apoio para o deslocamento. Não tinha forças suficientes para colocar-se de pé. Quando seus olhos voltaram a ser totalmente capazes de enxergar, concluiu se encontrar dentro de um grande avião de carga, transportada como mero peso morto. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas, parte de seus seios expostos. Claire envolveu o busto com os braços e, menos agitada, começou a botar os pensamentos no lugar. Talvez quando aquela aeronave atingisse seu destino ela tivesse as respostas necessárias...

Escutou algo mais. Passos. Ao contrário do que achara, não estava sozinha naquele compartimento repleto de caixas e engradados possuindo o vil emblema da corporação que ela e seus amigos haviam tanto combatido. Percebeu que a outra pessoa se aproximava por trás de si, mas a fraqueza deixou-a demasiadamente lenta para se voltar a tempo. Depois de um resmungo de surpresa por parte do evidente homem, uma rápida coronhada voltou a suprir-lhe os sentidos.

Conforme esperava, Rebecca encontrou Leon sozinho no memorial dedicado a Raccoon. Se ele notou a chegada da cientista, aparentou não percebê-la. Chambers caminhou lentamente até o secretário e, quando se viu quase encostada nele, chamou-o com enorme discrição, quase num sussurro:

-- Hei!

Kennedy ergueu a cabeça, os olhos vermelhos revelando que havia chorado há pouco. Não era a primeira vez que Rebecca achava o superior naquele estado lamentável, e por isso não se abalou. Aquela situação desesperadora estava exigindo o máximo de todos eles. Deu mais alguns segundos de silêncio ao marido de Claire para então informá-lo calmamente:

-- Terminei as análises a respeito do vírus, estamos lidando com uma versão mais poderosa...

-- Quanto poderosa? – Leon inquiriu muito sério.

-- Capaz de contaminar inteiramente uma cidade de alguns milhões de habitantes em talvez menos de um dia...

O secretário esfregou os olhos. Será que podia ficar pior? Ele já se perguntara se não estariam caminhando rumo ao fim do mundo, ao Apocalipse descrito na Bíblia. Seu ódio por Josh Burke crescia mais e mais, e se dispunha a forçá-lo, depois de tê-lo sob custódia, a jogar roleta-russa com apenas um buraco do tambor do revólver estando sem uma bala...

Eles iam pegá-lo.

Londres, Inglaterra.

Desde que desembarcara junto com Ada Wong no Aeroporto Internacional Heathrow, Carlos Oliveira sentia-se imensamente deslocado. Era a primeira vez que pisava em solo britânico, sendo que não estivera na ilha nem durante o período da organização anti-Umbrella, quando costumava empreender diversas viagens pelo mundo. Tudo lhe era estranho e novo: o clima mais frio, a neblina conhecia como _smog_, os tradicionais ônibus vermelhos de dois andares, o sotaque dos nativos, a beleza das ruas e construções... Sua acompanhante, ao contrário, parecia se sentir em casa. O brasileiro concluiu que se Ada já não houvesse morado ali antes, pelo menos estivera em Londres várias vezes.

Todavia, não estavam ali para passear, seja visitando museus ou tirando fotos diante do Parlamento e principais monumentos. Wong não revelara muito ao novo parceiro, porém deixara claro que a viagem à Inglaterra fazia parte de uma intensa investigação que ela conduzia há anos. Se estivesse correta, chegariam à resposta naquele dia nublado. E conhecendo melhor o inimigo, certamente poderiam combatê-lo de forma muito mais efetiva.

-- Você me disse no avião que viemos para cá atrás da identidade do homem que pode estar por trás de Goldman, correto? – indagou Carlos enquanto caminhava com Ada por uma avenida, mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do casaco.

-- Correto. Vincent não é o tipo de homem que recebe ordens, mas nossa organização obteve pistas de alguém por trás dele. Uma pessoa grande e poderosa. Faz sentido, pois Goldman não conseguiria ter se reerguido de forma tão esplêndida após seus desmandos na Ilha Sheena sem ajuda. Identificando o indivíduo no topo da cadeia de comando dessa nova Umbrella, poderemos desmantelá-la membro por membro.

-- Que organização é essa para qual me recrutou, afinal? Para quem você trabalha, Ada?

Carlos tinha muitas dúvidas pulsando em seu cérebro. Em vista disso, a descendente de orientais deu uma parada e, lançando um olhar astuto sobre o sul-americano, disse-lhe num discreto sorriso com a boca suavemente coberta de batom vermelho:

-- Um membro de cada vez, senhor Oliveira... Assim como uma resposta de cada vez!

Vencido pelas imbatíveis sensualidade e sagacidade da agente, o ex-mercenário se calou e continuou a andar junto com ela. Tentava ver as coisas pelo lado bom: quem sabe a forte presença dela não o auxiliasse a esquecer Jill...

Pouco depois os dois pegaram um dos famosos táxis londrinos, se dirigindo até o distrito de Docklands, na ilha de Cani. Olhando através da janela do carro para a imponente arquitetura das casas e lojas, Carlos ainda estava fascinado pela magia da capital britânica, outrora coração de um grande império que cobrira boa parte do globo. Ada tinha um endereço definido para visitar, e Oliveira sabia que era para ele que rumavam. Após certo tempo de trajeto, o veículo parou na frente de um velho e acabado prédio de apartamentos, e Wong fez um sinal para que descessem. Carlos anuiu, embora um pouco desapontado devido ao passeio motorizado pela fascinante Londres ter chegado ao fim.

O rapaz e a mulher subiram por uma pequena escada de pedra em meio a um pequeno jardim e cruzaram a porta de entrada. Não havia ninguém na portaria do local, apesar de uma TV ligada sobre o balcão na qual passava um documentário da BBC. De início os visitantes foram intimidados pelo macabro silêncio e a aparente ausência de vida humana no prédio, fazendo-os se recordarem dos piores momentos passados por ambos em Raccoon City. No entanto, felizmente, um senhor de idade usando bengala e boina logo surgiu por uma porta, retomando seu posto na recepção. Após endireitar-se sobre a cadeira, contemplou os recém-chegados por um minuto e então falou:

-- Em que posso servi-los?

-- Estamos procurando a senhora Verônica Watson – respondeu Ada empregando impecável sotaque britânico. – Ela vive aqui, não?

-- Sim, no apartamento dezessete, alguns andares acima... – confirmou o funcionário e morador do prédio, apontando levemente para cima com um dos dedos enrugados. – Vocês desejam serem anunciados?

-- Não será necessário, obrigada! – Wong dispensou o esforço do velhinho com um encantador sorriso. – Nós vamos subir, acredito que a senhora Watson não terá objeções em nos receber.

O inglês assentiu, voltando sua atenção para a TV enquanto Ada e Carlos avançavam pelos degraus de madeira desgastada. Aquela construção parecia ter parado no tempo anos antes, como se ali vivessem pessoas que a sociedade quisesse esquecer, ou ao menos alguém influente dentro dela... Se as suspeitas de Wong fossem mesmo verdadeiras, então realmente aquele era o lugar perfeito para a senhora Watson habitar.

Intrigado, Oliveira acompanhou a parceira até o apartamento dezessete. Ela deu duas suaves batidas na porta branca encardida na qual se encontrava pendurado um escudo de São Jorge. Do outro lado, uma mão feminina velha e calejada girou a maçaneta, abrindo a entrada apenas parcialmente, já que ela estava trancada por uma corrente presa ao interior da residência. Através da fresta liberada, Ada pôde ver parte do rosto de uma singela senhora de cabelos brancos, que perguntou com voz rouca:

-- Sim?

-- Senhorita Verônica Watson?

-- Sou eu.

-- Gostaríamos de conversar a respeito de um certo assunto... – disse a espiã amavelmente. – Acredito que não tomaremos muito de seu tempo. É a respeito de seu antigo trabalho como mãe de aluguel...

-- Uma investigação policial?

-- Bem, mais ou menos.

-- Ora, mas que moça educada! – alegrou-se a idosa, destrancando a porta. –Por favor, entrem!

Ada bebeu mais um gole de chá e depositou a xícara de porcelana junto com o pires sobre a mesinha da sala. Ela e Carlos estavam confortavelmente sentados um ao lado do outro em duas antigas poltronas, de frente para a simpática senhora Watson, esta por sua vez acomodada numa cadeira de balanço. Depois de servir o brasileiro e sua linda colega com mais bebida quente, ela foi direto ao ponto:

-- Então, podem ser mais precisos? Meu ventre serviu de berço para filhos que acabaram não sendo meus por vários anos...

-- O ano que buscamos é 1971 – explicou Wong. – A senhora deu à luz a mais de um bebê, sendo que cada um deles foi registrado num local diferente do Reino Unido para apagar quaisquer indícios que levassem à senhora...

-- Deixe-me lembrar... Ah, sim! 1971. Eu estava começando a servir de mãe de aluguel. Os tempos eram difíceis. Desde que meu marido falecera, eu mal tinha o que comer. Por isso fui obrigada a me sujeitar à humilhação de parir crianças para outras pessoas... Perdi minha dignidade, e nunca mais a recuperei!

-- A senhora se lembra de quem a procurou para que iniciasse a gestação?

-- Foi um médico. Ele nunca me disse seu nome, mas sempre andava bem vestido a parecia pertencer à nobreza. A inseminação foi realizada numa clinica aqui de Londres há muito desativada... Na verdade, creio que ela fechou as portas pouco antes dos bebês nascerem...

Carlos apenas ouvia e observava, sem ainda entender do que se tratava nem muito menos suspeitar quem era a pessoa que Ada buscava. O jeito seria continuar prestando máxima atenção à conversa, e talvez logo suas indagações fossem sanadas... Ou não...

-- Foi um parto difícil? – questionou Wong.

-- Sim, dar à luz a mais de um bebê sempre é mais arriscado e sofrido... Ainda mais trigêmeos...

-- Trigêmeos? – surpreendeu-se a agente. – Eu sempre pensei que fossem apenas duas crianças... Um casal!

-- Não, minha querida... – foi a vez de Verônica dar um sorriso tenaz. – Eram três bebês... Uma menina e dois meninos!

Dois meninos, dois homens... Fantástico. Era tudo que Ada procurava confirmar.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

A Doma.

Claire acordou uma vez mais.

Recuperou a visão mais rápido do que anteriormente, e viu-se sentada na areia quente e branca de uma praia deserta. À sua frente o belo mar azul se quebrava em suaves ondas perto de seus pés descalços. Às suas costas, as palmeiras e coqueiros aparentemente intocados revelavam ser aquela uma provável área virgem. Levantando-se, Redfield teve a estranha surpresa de estar vestindo roupas diferentes que antes: seu tronco se encontrava coberto por uma camiseta regata vermelha e suas coxas cobertas por um par de _shorts_ jeans bem curto.

Atingida pela agradável brisa marinha, Claire viu duas gaivotas voarem acima de si. Em seguida ajeitou provisoriamente os cabelos castanhos soltos e pôs-se a caminhar pela areia, ainda confusa e não tendo a mínima idéia de para onde fora levada. Parecia ser algum paraíso tropical perdido e, levando em conta que a jovem vira uma caixa com o símbolo da Umbrella dentro do avião no qual fora transportada, não ficaria espantada se encontrasse algum zumbi ou outro mutante asqueroso perambulando por aquela praia...

Continuando a andar sem rumo, uma ou outra pedrinha oculta entre os grãos de areia machucando a sola de seus pés, Claire logo avistou um sinal de civilização: cerca de vinte metros à frente, seus olhos miraram um amistoso restaurante para turistas, desses encontrados à beira-mar. Sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo aliviada e receosa, a irmã de Chris rumou até o estabelecimento, que possuía um setor externo repleto de mesinhas cobertas por guarda-sóis para que os fregueses fizessem suas refeições. Com a aparência de uma náufraga, a exausta mulher adentrou o local refrigerado por ar-condicionado, praticamente se jogando sobre o balcão. Assustado, o funcionário que se encontrava sozinho ali dentro naquele instante tratou de acudir a visitante, indagando enquanto ela estava de cabeça baixa:

-- Que houve? Você está bem? Quer um pouco de água?

Sem esperar a resposta de Claire, que ainda não o fitara, o prestativo homem abriu um freezer, retirando dele uma garrafa gelada de água mineral, da qual arrancou rapidamente a tampa e despejou parte do líquido sobre os lábios ressecados da jovem. Um pouco mais revigorada, ela finalmente ergueu a face, ficando branca como cera assim que pousou os olhos sobre seu salvador... Não, só podia ser brincadeira!

Redfield voltou a encarar suas piores lembranças assim que identificou o rosto alheio... O funcionário do restaurante era simplesmente idêntico a Robert Kendo, o dono de uma loja de armas que Claire vira morrer dilacerado por um grupo de zumbis quando estivera em Raccoon City. Não havia como aquilo ser uma coincidência; era realmente o falecido comerciante que se encontrava ali agora bem diante dela, oferecendo seu auxílio à atordoada seqüestrada. Em parte também devido ao cansaço e à fraqueza que a dominavam, mas principalmente por causa do choque ocasionado pelo encontro, o corpo de Claire tombou para trás, desabando inconsciente sobre o fresco chão de madeira do lugar.

-- E então, como vão os testes?

Alfa perguntou isso quando estava ao lado de Burke diante da câmara de líquido turvo onde hibernava o maior trunfo que eles tinham em mãos. Mas, para que realmente fosse efetivo, ainda havia coisas a serem feitas. O chefe de Josh, ao contrário deste, sempre detestara o trabalho laboratorial. Para si era algo sem brilho, indigno de suas mãos nobres. Por esse motivo destacara alguns dos melhores geneticistas do planeta, e presumivelmente também mais confiáveis, para cuidarem daqueles assuntos para sua pessoa.

Burke respondeu:

-- O último relatório do doutor Mason mostrou avanços significativos. Em breve poderemos retirar o protótipo de sua cápsula para que possa nos dar amostras de seu poderio na sala de treinamento!

-- Assim espero, Goldman...

Alfa não queria deixar aparentar, porém aqueles atrasos o estavam incomodando imensamente. Sua pontualidade britânica conflitava com todos os contratempos. O importante, entretanto, era que uma nova Umbrella nascia... Seu respeitoso emblema alvo e rubro voltando ao local de direito assim como o sol que se ergue do horizonte a cada manhã...

A fraca lâmpada presa por um fio ao teto foi acesa num "click".

Um esparso campo de luz amarelado tornou nítido parte do ambiente. Este era sujo e fétido, com móveis velhos e paredes imundas. Numa delas havia uma flâmula do time de futebol América do México. O vulto de um homem caminhou até o centro do recinto, passos lentos e despreocupados. Parou na frente de uma outra parede, pintura cinza descascada... E o olho mais atento conseguiria notar haver um outro indivíduo fortemente preso a ela por correntes, pés suspensos a meio metro do piso insalubre.

-- _No tome mi casa!_ – implorou ele em sua língua nativa.

O primeiro sujeito o olhou por um momento. Depois movimentou levemente seu próprio pescoço de um lado para o outro, fazendo-o estralar, e estendeu o braço esquerdo na direção do prisioneiro. Respirou fundo, deu um grito e, sem mais nem menos, o membro se transformou numa grande e pontuda garra vermelha lembrando uma asa, que empalou o mexicano na região do abdômen, a extremidade dela sendo cravada alguns centímetros dentro do concreto. A vítima deu seus últimos suspiros e tombou a cabeça, sangue vertendo-lhe pela boca. O assassino sorriu e recolheu a arma natural, a qual lentamente retomou a aparência de um braço humano normal.

Ele finalmente havia voltado para valer!

Claire despertou pela terceira vez. Começava a se cansar disso.

Estava numa aparente cama de hospital, trajando camisola azul. Um tubo preso a um de seus braços injetava soro em suas veias. O quarto era limpo e higiênico, e logo a porta deste se abriu. Uma jovem enfermeira de vestes brancas entrou e caminhou até o leito de Redfield. Parecendo ignorar o fato de que a paciente acordara, a funcionária se limitou a observá-la atentamente enquanto fazia anotações numa prancheta. Intrigada e em parte também revoltada, a irmã de Chris agitou-se na cama e exclamou:

-- Onde diabos eu estou?

-- Ilha de Heaven Coast, e o nome contrasta com sua rudeza... – murmurou a enfermeira em réplica, sem parar de escrever com a caneta.

-- Como vim parar aqui?

-- Você foi encontrada no Restaurante Kendo, à beira da praia sul. Estava exausta e desidratada. Por isso foi encaminhada para cá com fins de recuperação.

Claire aos poucos se lembrou de tudo. A caminhada pela areia, o encontro com o fantasma de Robert Kendo... O pior era que tudo parecia mesmo verdade. Se não fosse, então estava tendo uma sucessão de pesadelos bizarramente reais.

-- Preciso sair daqui! – disse ela, tentando se levantar. – Entrar em contato com meu irmão!

-- A senhorita ainda não está em condições, encontra-se fraca! – protestou a funcionária, retendo a paciente na cama com os braços. – Poderá fazer uma ligação telefônica logo que receber alta!

-- Agora, preciso agora!

Redfield se desvencilhou da mulher e ficou de pé, arrancando o soro do braço e correndo rumo à porta. Todavia, quando estava prestes a agarrar a maçaneta, a enfermeira em seus calcanhares, alguém mais entrou. Era um homem forte de cabelos castanhos compridos também vestido de branco, provavelmente outro dos trabalhadores do hospital. E, assim como ocorrera com o suposto Kendo, Claire sofreu novo choque ao fitar seu semblante...

Ela não se lembrava perfeitamente daquele rosto, porém o vira diversas vezes em fotografias que Chris lhe mostrara quando ainda fazia parte dos S.T.A.R.S. em Raccoon. Sem dúvida alguma aquele enfermeiro era Forest Speyer, velho amigo de seu irmão e cruelmente assassinado por corvos numa varanda da Mansão Spencer, 1998. A segunda pessoa morta que Claire encontrava viva em menos de um dia. Se as coisas prosseguissem dessa forma, ela acabaria pirando.

-- Algum problema, Mônica? – perguntou o recém-chegado à colega.

Não havia mais. De livre e espontânea vontade, Redfield retornou até a cama e se deitou silenciosamente sem que fosse necessário forçá-la. Não compreendendo aquele estranho comportamento por parte da enferma, a funcionária trocou o soro e se retirou junto com o companheiro, apagando a luz do quarto antes de sair. Sozinha na penumbra, Claire concluiu que seria melhor aguardar pacificamente as respostas para aquela loucura, mergulhar de cabeça naquele jogo insano. Tentando dormir um pouco, cogitou que sua vida dependia dele.

E, em seu repouso, Claire sonhou com fatos do passado.

2005. O aeroporto... Ela chegando tranqüilamente de viagem para encontrar o irmão... E de repente o pânico, o caos, o terror. Mortos-vivos tomando o terminal, atacando os seguranças, um avião desgovernado rompendo violentamente pelas janelas...

Momentos de pura luta pela sobrevivência que seu subconsciente teria grande dificuldade em apagar... Havia um lado bom, porém. Fora a partir desse dia que ela ficara mais próxima a Leon, o que resultou no casamento de ambos... Mas... Será que ela queria mesmo passar o resto da vida ao lado do agente do governo? Esse constituía realmente seu desejo?

Remoendo tais questões no coração sem ter conhecimento, a jovem seguiu dormindo no leito hospitalar.

_Penso, logo existo._

_A máxima de Descartes se aplica bem à minha miserável situação atual. O governo me aprisionou fisicamente, porém o trabalho contínuo de minha mente analisando todos os incidentes ocorridos e seus desdobramentos me garante uma inviolável liberdade. É assim que me mantenho são. Podem ter encarcerado o cansado e doente corpo deste velho, mas nunca seu cérebro._

_Qual será o resultado final de minhas reflexões?_

_Não sei dizer. O futuro infelizmente não pertence a este lorde, que pensou tê-lo plenamente definido anos atrás. O destino é traiçoeiro. Hoje você é dono de uma das maiores multinacionais farmacêuticas do planeta e amanhã acaba preso quase como um indigente. Orgulho-me em afirmar, todavia, que sempre fui precavido, e por essa razão treinei pessoas hábeis como você, senhorita Wong. Quando a situação for favorável, caberá a vocês virarem o jogo em meu nome._

_Sim... Apesar de tudo, eu sei jogar pelas regras do destino._

_De seu velho amigo e mentor,_

_**S**__._

Burke tamborilava os dedos sobre a mesa, impaciente. De pé diante de si, o doutor Mason, com uma ou duas gotas de suor lhe escorrendo pela fronte, parecia hesitar muito em informar o superior sobre os últimos resultados das experiências com o protótipo. Entretanto, era seu trabalho, e de uma forma ou outra ele tinha de reportar os progressos, ou revezes, da pesquisa. Mesmo se as conseqüências não fossem nada boas para si.

-- Fale, doutor... – pediu Josh, percebendo o extremo nervosismo do empregado.

Mason tomou coragem e desembuchou:

-- Os últimos testes tentando criar uma simbiose entre o TX e o parasita foram um total fracasso. As taxas de degeneração celular estão altas demais. Se quisermos salvar o que já conseguimos, os experimentos envolvendo o vírus devem parar imediatamente, e temo que precisaremos voltar à estaca zero...

Burke respondeu apenas com um "Hum" gutural. Imóvel, o cientista temia o pior. Passou por sua cabeça o chefe sacar uma arma e ali mesmo dar-lhe um fim à vida. Para sua sorte, o antigo Vincent nem sempre era tão cruel. No decorrer de sua vida, aprendera a guardar sua fúria para os momentos certos, principalmente depois do fiasco na Ilha Sheena. Tentando ter algo com o que barganhar, o pesquisador logo emendou:

-- Claro, há uma saída, mas...

Novamente não concluiu a frase. Burke entendeu que, mesmo com os atrasos e sua personalidade arredia, Mason possuía idéias interessantes em mente e ainda podia auxiliá-lo muito. Caso ele viesse a ser uma pedra no sapato ainda mais incômoda, Josh poderia facilmente eliminá-lo depois. Por ora, seria mais sábio ouvi-lo.

-- Mas?

-- Bem...

-- Fale, doutor. Sei que, apesar de sua posição subalterna, é um homem dotado de grande inteligência. Assim como eu. Fale, por favor.

Ainda suando, o doutor apoiou os braços na mesa e começou a relatar ao superior qual opção eles tinham. Conforme escutava e analisava o plano, um sorriso surgiu e cresceu cada vez mais na face de Burke... E, inconformado, perguntou-se como não pensara naquilo antes.

Claire acordou, sentando-se na mesma cama de antes. Começava a se acostumar à situação. Lembrava-se que havia sonhado com o incidente no aeroporto de Chicago quatro anos antes enquanto dormia, porém procurou não se preocupar com isso. Sua atenção logo foi focada na porta, aberta por alguém vindo do lado de fora. A figura de um médico, vestido como tal, penetrou no cômodo, caminhando até o leito de Redfield. Ele se sentou calmamente ao lado dela e disse:

-- Não se assuste, não lhe farei mal...

-- Quem é o senhor? – perguntou a jovem, receptiva, porém ainda um tanto desconfiada.

-- Sou o doutor Hursh, trabalho aqui no hospital de Heaven Coast. Sei que está passando por momentos difíceis, mas eu e minha equipe queremos apenas ajudá-la.

-- Quanto tempo eu dormi?

-- Desde seu susto com os dois enfermeiros, pouco mais de um dia. Estava realmente cansada e tenho certeza que o repouso prolongado apenas lhe fez bem. Relaxe, você está se recuperando rápido.

-- Eu nem sei direito o que tenho e tampouco tenho conhecimento de como cheguei aqui... – suspirou Claire, endireitando-se na cama. – Foi tudo tão confuso... Estava num avião, depois na praia... E encontrei um dono de restaurante com a cara de alguém que morreu há anos!

-- Alucinações e distorções da realidade são comuns em pessoas que passam muito tempo à deriva no mar – sorriu o médico, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos da paciente.

-- Não foram alucinações, eu não imaginei nada... Pelo menos eu acho...

-- Descanse. Quando estiver completamente capacitada, poderá sozinha perseguir as respostas que busca.

Hursh levantou-se, olhou com expressão amável para a mulher uma última vez e abandonou o quarto, a luz sendo apagada. Esforçando-se para permanecer sentada e de olhos abertos no escuro, Redfield não queria por nada tornar a dormir. Tinha de manter-se consciente. Tinha de manter-se sã.

Noite em Washington.

Os integrantes do Departamento de Perigo Biológico trabalhavam exaustivamente noite e dia. Agora que Claire fora seqüestrada, urgia ainda mais desvendar os planos de Burke e a localização de sua base principal. No entanto, o terrorista era tão habilidoso em não deixar rastros que, sob certos aspectos, ele parecia simplesmente não existir. Para auxilio dos antigos opositores da Umbrella, porém, o prédio recebeu aquela noite uma visita inesperada e, por que não dizer, agradável...

-- Sherry? – exclamou Leon assim que viu a promotora adentrar sua sala.

-- Achei que precisassem de mim... – ela falou, aproximando-se da mesa do secretário.

A filha dos Birkin e Kennedy não haviam mantido boas relações no passado. Logo após fugirem de Raccoon City, o então ingênuo policial acabou entregando-a nas mãos do governo e, conseqüentemente mais tarde, nas de Wesker. Ela jurara nunca perdoar Leon pelo que fizera, mas depois que ele e seus colegas S.T.A.R.S. a salvaram na Amazônia em 2004, reconciliou-se com o rapaz. Desde então haviam se tornado bons amigos, ainda mais depois que ele desposou Claire, pela qual Sherry possuía enorme afeição. Claire... Causava dor, porém Leon já sabia o que trouxera a órfã até ali.

-- Como vão as investigações? – ela indagou.

-- Nada bem, muito infrutíferas... – murmurou o funcionário do governo, cabisbaixo. – Esse desgraçado do Burke é quase impossível de rastrear!

-- Vim aqui para oferecer minha ajuda, seja no que for. Posso facilitar operações legais, conseguir autorizações, agendar interrogatórios com detentos... É só falar. Quero ser útil para vocês. Não posso ficar de braços cruzados enquanto uma das pessoas mais marcantes de minha vida corre perigo de morte!

-- Sherry, eu nem sei como agradecer...

-- E não precisa. Farei isso acima de tudo por mim mesma. Se não fosse Claire Redfield, eu teria morrido devorada por zumbis em algum canto escuro de Raccoon. Eu a considero uma segunda mãe, dificilmente algo no mundo poderia pagar o bem que ela me fez. Ajudar vocês nesse momento tão delicado retribuirá ao menos um pouco da minha dívida existencial para com sua esposa.

-- Obrigado!

E saudaram-se num firme e determinado aperto de mão.

No quarto de hotel em Londres no qual Ada e Carlos estavam hospedados, este lia um livro sentado sobre uma das camas, quando a espiã saiu do banheiro após ter tomado banho, cabelos molhados e o lindo corpo envolto por uma camisola lilás semitransparente. O brasileiro tirou os olhos da obra literária e, ao contemplar a beldade, esforçou-se para esconder sua excitação. Ela foi pegar algo para beber na pequena geladeira do recinto, e Oliveira aproveitou para perguntar:

-- Agora que já sabemos sobre o terceiro bebê, qual será nosso próximo passo?

-- A organização possui uma célula na América que já está seguindo os passos de Burke – respondeu Wong, apanhando uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças. – Quando o encontrarmos, imediatamente o paradeiro do "gêmeo perdido" também será revelado!

-- Então por enquanto teremos de esperar? – o sul-americano quis saber, ao mesmo tempo em que recebia um dos recipientes da mulher e esta o enchia de bebida.

-- Olhe pelo lado bom... Nesse tempo você poderá conhecer Londres melhor... E nós também poderemos nos conhecer com maior intensidade...

Tal afirmação o agradou imensamente. Ada se aproximou do parceiro exalando sensualidade por todos os poros de seu corpo e, sorrindo, ofereceu a ele um brinde com as taças:

-- Ao destino!

As peças de cristal tilintaram e, depois de beberem mais alguns goles de vinho, a mulher inesperadamente sentou-se no colo de Carlos e cobriu-lhe os lábios com um beijo ardente. Maravilhado, o rapaz entregou-se totalmente, percebendo que aquele era um dos momentos pelos quais aguardara durante toda sua vida de desventuras sentimentais.

É... Ela devia ter uma queda por indígenas.

Duas horas depois de ter chegado, Sherry Birkin, tendo já definido seu auxílio ao trabalho do Departamento de Perigo Biológico, deixou o prédio pela frente, caminhando através do jardim até seu carro estacionado na rua. Passava da meia-noite e ela não gostava de ficar fora de sua residência até tarde, pois sabia que sua vida corria perigo permanente e as sombras favoreciam possíveis agressores. De qualquer forma, quando ia entrar no veículo, ouviu alguns arbustos se mexerem às suas costas. Amedrontada, tentou disfarçar, porém um vulto saltou velozmente da folhagem e, antes que a promotora pública fosse capaz de correr ou se esquivar, o sujeito disparou com uma pistola, enterrando-lhe um dardo sonífero na pele do pescoço.

Sherry desmaiou de imediato, e o autor do ataque, um homem de roupa tática preta e face camuflada com tinta também escura, aproximou-se da jovem. A ele se somaram outros dois indivíduos aparentemente surgidos do nada, um deles usando máscara de gás. Este, após fitar a frágil e indefesa loira por alguns segundos, abaixando-se para acariciar seus cabelos, ordenou aos demais combatentes, seus comandados:

-- Levem-na!

A dupla de soldados apanhou Birkin pelos braços, arrastando-a até um furgão negro que parara junto à calçada naquele exato instante. O mascarado ainda se deteve algum tempo onde estava, imerso em pensamentos. Se Burke soubesse toda a verdade, eles não precisariam estar fazendo aquilo e uma inocente a menos cairia nas vis mãos de seu chefe. Mas Hunk teria de manter seu silêncio por enquanto, ao menos até que ganhasse a oportunidade de confrontar Josh diretamente. Conformado, correu até o veículo e entrou ao lado do motorista. Em seguida desapareceram pela via, sem que ninguém houvesse testemunhado o novo seqüestro.

_**Continua...**_


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

No rastro de Burke.

Sherry abriu os olhos extremamente agitada. Tentou freneticamente mover os braços e as pernas, porém estava tão fraca que não conseguia nem erguê-los, apesar de senti-los totalmente. Fora deitada sobre uma superfície gelada; uma provável mesa de exame ou coisa similar. A intensa luz branca da sala prejudicava sua visão, impelindo-a a manter as pálpebras quase cerradas devido ao incômodo. Num dado segundo, ouviu uma porta automática deslizando para dentro de uma parede, e logo depois passos. Com muito esforço, a promotora pôde erguer levemente a cabeça, sofrendo de forma imensa por não conseguir efetuar praticamente nenhum movimento. Percebeu, além de que trajava uma camisola hospitalar acinzentada, a presença no recinto branco do chão ao teto de um homem recém-chegado usando jaleco e máscara cirúrgica. Certamente um cientista.

-- Onde... Onde eu estou?

-- Não se preocupe, senhorita Birkin – falou o misterioso personagem. – Tudo ficará bem se não nos oferecer resistência. E, sob efeito do relaxante muscular, creio que mesmo se quiser não será capaz disso...

-- Burke... – Sherry pronunciou o nome de seu inimigo numa entonação quase agonizante. – É você, não?

-- Você é muito esperta, assim como seu pai – afirmou Josh, preparando uma seringa. – Espero que não se transforme num monstro como ele devido à substância mutante presente em sua corrente sangüínea...

-- O X-Virus, não? – a jovem mordia os lábios de raiva. – É por isso que você me raptou, certo? Você o quer!

-- Certamente, senhorita Birkin. Agora, se me permite, preciso de uma amostra...

A prisioneira sentiu uma picada no braço direito, e pouco depois viu a seringa que Burke segurava agora cheia de sangue seu. Ele deu-se ao trabalho de limpar o local da ejeção com um pedaço de algodão, e logo depois se retirou com o frasco. Se estivesse em condições, Sherry teria levantado e dado cabo dele sem pestanejar utilizando as artes marciais que aprimorara desde a missão na Sibéria, mas o oponente prevenira com sucesso tal pretensão. Infelizmente, a promotora estava sozinha, incomunicável e completamente à mercê de seus algozes. Não muito diferente de Claire Redfield, cuja busca ela prometera auxiliar com tanto afinco...

Chris deitou-se sem camisa na cama e suspirou, sentado junto ao encosto com um travesseiro amortecendo as costas. Jill, de camisola azul, caminhava inquieta pelo quarto de hotel em Washington, aparentemente muito aflita com algo. Percebendo isso, o marido perguntou:

-- Algo errado, querida?

-- Estou pensando no bebê... – ela murmurou, repousando numa cadeira enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos lisos. – Tomara que a babá esteja cuidando bem dele, acho que dei todas as instruções necessárias e...

-- A Hilary é uma ótima babá! – afirmou Redfield, levantando-se da cama e seguindo até a esposa. – Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo!

-- Eu sei que temos o dever de ajudar o Leon, mas tem sido difícil... Por mais que sejamos importantes na caçada a esses terroristas biológicos, somos uma família agora, Chris! Temos um filho e isso tem de ser levado em consideração!

O atirador de elite abraçou a mulher por trás, beijando-lhe delicadamente o pescoço. Apesar de tudo pelo que já haviam passado, o amor dos dois sempre permanecera firme, e agora não seria diferente. Acalmada por aquela sincera e terna demonstração de carinho, Valentine abaixou a cabeça e, com o olhar fixo no carpete, disse em voz baixa:

-- Perdoe-me... Eu sei que você também está sofrendo, afinal... Claire...

Jill sentiu o rosto do amado tomar apoio em seu ombro. Chris geralmente conseguia esconder bem suas emoções, porém o seqüestro da irmã fora-lhe um penoso golpe. Ele dificilmente choraria, era de sua natureza ser assim, mas a esposa sabia que por dentro o ex-S.T.A.R.S. estava dilacerado. Jurara uma vez protegê-la, sempre voltar para ela, e tinha de cumprir suas palavras. Mais um pouco de trabalho e eles chegariam a Burke, conseqüentemente encontrando Claire. O irmão mais velho então moveria céus e terra para fazer justiça. Arriscaria-se a tudo por isso.

Claire vagava pelos quase vazios corredores do hospital que lhe eram tão estranhos. Ainda não recebera alta, mas o doutor Hursh permitira que ela deixasse um pouco o quarto para dar uma volta, alegando que o ar fresco lhe faria bem. Circulando pelo prédio, ela concluiu que possuía apenas um andar, e que a maioria das janelas dava para jardins agradáveis e bem-cuidados. Em determinados momentos cruzava com outros pacientes, desde crianças até idosos, e felizmente não reconheceu em nenhum alguma pessoa falecida. Isso a deixou mais tranqüila.

Isso duraria pouco, porém...

Depois de passar por um grupo de enfermeiros que conversavam descontraídos, a irmã de Chris se aproximou da porta de um dos leitos. Junto a ela, um rapaz no final da adolescência ajudava uma senhora, provavelmente alguma avó ou tia, a caminhar rumo ao corredor. Apesar do evidente sofrimento da idosa, o jovem parecia muito feliz em ampará-la, e executava cada gesto com carinho e atenção inquestionáveis. Só então Claire fitou o rosto dele... E sentiu-se petrificada.

Era inconcebível. O cabelo castanho claro, a franja, o mesmo porte de menino rebelde e ingênuo... Como aquilo podia ser real? O pior de tudo é que ele aparentemente não havia envelhecido! Fazia mais de uma década, mas ele ainda conservava seus dezessete anos de idade! Que lugar doentio era aquele que brincava tanto com a sanidade de Claire? Como aquilo tudo que via podia ser explicado?

Bem, talvez não pudesse. Mesmo extremamente confusa e atordoada, a moça resolveu forjar uma aproximação. Não conseguindo conter seu fascínio e descrença, porém, a jovem andou até o rapaz com uma expressão maravilhada e passos incertos, como se estivesse diante de uma entidade sobrenatural. Ele ficou assustado quando as mãos dela começaram a tatear-lhe o corpo de cima a baixo; Claire realmente queria ter certeza de que não estava sonhando. E, fitando aquele par de olhos que ela pensou nunca mais voltar a admirar, aquele brilho jovial que tanto a encantava, ela indagou, quase sem voz:

-- Steve?

Surpreso e sem entender nada, o garoto abriu um sorriso e concordou com a cabeça.

Alfa e Burke observavam através do vidro. Dentro do laboratório, os cientistas, trajando máscara e vestes cirúrgicas, realizavam uma seqüência de testes com o protótipo, que havia sido retirado de sua câmara e deitado inconsciente sobre uma mesa de operação. Por meio de um sistema interno de comunicação, o doutor Mason fornecia informações sobre os resultados:

-- X-Virus administrado às três horas e quarenta e um minutos, estabilidade satisfatória. Taxas de degeneração celular são mínimas.

Os assistentes do pesquisador injetavam seringas de substâncias inibidoras e estimulantes, alternadamente, na corrente sangüínea do mutante. Tudo corria bem; o vírus e o parasita interagiam da maneira desejada. O grande problema aparentemente fora sanado. Todavia, deixar a cobaia mais forte e perigosa teria seu preço...

-- Infecção atingiu nível cem por cento, intervenção foi um sucesso. Batimentos cardíacos estão normais e...

Mason foi interrompido pelo grito de susto de um dos auxiliares. Subitamente, o protótipo abriu os olhos, revelando as pupilas totalmente cinzentas.

-- Algo saiu errado! – a voz do doutor assumiu tom de puro terror.

O experimento começou a mexer-se rapidamente. Estendendo um dos braços, de imediato perfurou com o punho o estômago de um cientista ao seu lado. Tendo a parte inferior do jaleco pintada de rubro, veio ao chão tendo espasmos e com a boca liberando golfadas de sangue. Os outros pesquisadores recuaram, ao mesmo tempo em que o mutante se sentava sobre a mesa, fitando todos os presentes como um exímio caçador. O soldado perfeito.

Mason correu até a porta do laboratório, digitando freneticamente o código de acesso no painel numérico. Porém, nenhuma das três combinações que tinha conhecimento surtiu efeito e, ao perceber Burke e Alfa sorrindo do lado de fora, constatou que havia sido trancado ali dentro com a criatura. Uma fatal armadilha. Mesmo sabendo ser inútil, sacou uma pistola 9mm. Não morreria sem resistir.

Nisso, um dos geneticistas saltara sobre o monstro brandindo um bisturi, tentando golpeá-lo no pescoço. A espessa pele pastosa do protótipo resistiu à lâmina como se ela fosse feita de papel, e em resposta ao ataque, o especialista foi apanhado pelo inimigo. Este, usando apenas as mãos, separou-lhe a cabeça do resto do corpo. Tingido pelo profuso sangue do adversário, o mutante se voltou para os demais humanos.

Outro pesquisador, agarrado aos berros pelo oponente, teve o corpo dobrado ao meio como se não passasse de uma tira de papelão. Urrando, a cobaia atirou a massa de carne retorcida contra uma parede do recinto, logo depois perseguindo a mulher que fazia parte do grupo. Desnorteada, ela tentou se esconder rastejando para debaixo de uma mesa, porém foi pega pelas pernas, puxada para cima e a arremessada rumo ao teto da sala. Batendo mortalmente a cabeça, despencou em cima do piso já sem vida.

Restara somente Mason. Gritando de fúria, o chefe da equipe começou a disparar com a pistola na direção da aberração que ajudara a criar. Apesar de atingida pelas balas, ela em nada se abalou ou feriu. Notando a aproximação do carrasco e não desejando ter uma morte dolorosa, o cientista traído por Burke colocou o cano da arma dentro da própria boca e puxou o gatilho. Teve o cérebro atravessado pelo projétil e tombou de barriga para cima, enquanto o assassino, no ápice de seu descontrole, procurava mais vítimas. Ao enxergar os dois homens através do vidro, começou a bater compulsivamente nele tentando rompê-lo, mas as camadas reforçadas de blindagem salvaram a vida da dupla. Rindo, Josh retirou um pequeno controle remoto do bolso e pressionou um botão. Isso fez com que uma nuvem de gás amarelado tomasse o laboratório e, afetado pelo composto químico, o mutante perdeu as forças e logo caiu desmaiado.

-- Fantástico! – disse Alfa, braços cruzados. – Finalmente conseguimos!

-- Sim, como pode ver o poder de Nemesis X é espantoso... – murmurou Burke. – Vou ordenar a Hunk que mande seus soldados limparem essa sujeira e removerem o protótipo, então poderemos analisar os efeitos da simbiose em longo prazo! Enquanto isso, será possível cuidar de outros assuntos...

O superior voltou a sorrir. Sabia do que o comandado estava falando...

Bryan estava deveras agitado. Leon pensou em oferecer-lhe um copo d'água ou algo do tipo para que se acalmasse, mas logo achou que seria em vão. Sabia como ninguém o sofrimento pelo qual passava um homem privado da mulher amada. Com os braços apoiados em sua mesa, tornou a perguntar a Jessen:

-- Você tem certeza disso?

-- Sim, senhor Kennedy. Sherry não volta para casa há dois dias! Ela desapareceu subitamente logo após ter deixado este prédio, de acordo com o que vocês me informaram!

Jill, Chris e Rebecca também se encontravam na sala. Os revezes pareciam nunca terminar. Primeiro Claire, agora Sherry. Mais um rapto, mais uma pessoa querida em mãos perigosas. Haveria sido novamente Burke? Tendo praticamente certeza disso, Leon transformou os pensamentos de todos os presentes em palavras:

-- Qual interesse os seqüestradores poderiam ter em Sherry?

-- Todos nós sabemos... – Rebecca murmurou desanimada. – Ela possui um vírus raro em seu corpo... Um sombrio legado de seu pai e da Umbrella. Burke seria sensato se tentasse apoderar-se dele!

-- Sensato? – Bryan sobressaltou-se, quase partindo para cima da doutora. – Você chama o insano que seqüestrou minha namorada de sensato?

-- Calma, amigo! – Redfield interveio. – Nós faremos tudo ao nosso alcance para resgatarmos Sherry e minha irmã! Pode confiar! Foi para enfrentar loucos como Burke que este Departamento foi criado! Assim como ela sobreviveu à Sibéria, Birkin vai sair dessa, Bryan!

Um pouco menos exaltado, Jessen sentou-se numa cadeira e esfregou o rosto. Vinham sendo dias de cão para ele, mal conseguia dormir, e uma aflição intensa se abatia sobre seu coração praticamente o tempo todo. Por enquanto, teria mesmo de confiar em Leon e seus comandados. Não obstante, eram os melhores no que faziam.

O rapaz estava incomodado. Aquela misteriosa jovem o seguia há vários minutos pelos corredores do hospital de Heaven Coast. Ele percebeu que ela tentava disfarçar, porém não se saía bem nisso. Por algum motivo causara forte impressão naquela mulher, deixando-a meio que fascinada. Tinha curiosidade em saber a razão, mas não poderia descartar a possibilidade de ela não passar de uma louca.

Cada vez mais irritado, num dado instante o adolescente não conseguiu mais se conter e, virando-se para trás, exclamou nervoso:

-- Mas o que é que você quer?

Com os olhos banhados em lágrimas, Claire aproximou-se e disse timidamente, contemplando-o de forma fixa, enorme emoção:

-- Apenas ter certeza de que é real... De carne e osso...

Steve não conseguia entender. De onde aquela moça o conhecia? Seria alguma ex-namorada ou "ficante" da qual não se lembrava? Nunca tinha visto aquele rosto, apesar de belo e dotado de linhas tão suaves. Pensou em dizer algo rude para livrar-se dela, porém algo o impedia. Aquela jovem lhe exercia intensa atração, seu coração acelerava quando ela o fitava nos olhos. Um pouco mais calmo, ele perguntou:

-- Qual é o seu nome?

-- Não se lembra de mim, não? – ela suspirou, desconsolada. – Deus, este lugar é tão estranho!

-- Seu nome? – Steve insistiu, dando um sorrisinho.

-- Claire! Claire Redfield!

O garoto examinou-a dos pés à cabeça. Era realmente maravilhosa. Não deveria desperdiçar a chance de conhecer melhor uma jovem tão bonita quanto aquela, ainda mais sendo mais velha. E ela demonstrava ter algum tipo de interesse nele. Um interesse forte.

-- Pela sua camisola, acredito que esteja internada aqui, certo? – indagou, divertido.

-- Sim, mas acredito que o doutor me dará alta em pouco tempo...

-- Bem, quando sair daqui, procure por uma oficina mecânica na rua Clinton. Eu trabalho lá. Indo me visitar, talvez eu convença meu chefe a me dar uma folga, aí poderemos tomar um milk-shake, se quiser...

-- Eu, eu... Adoraria, Steve!

-- Legal! Não deixe de aparecer por lá... Vai poder me explicar como sabe meu nome!

Os dois riram por um momento, sendo que Claire o fez de maneira um tanto tensa e hesitante. Em seguida Steve começou a se distanciar pelo corredor, justificando-se:

-- Acho que minha avó terminou de medir a pressão, tenho de levá-la para casa... Até breve!

-- Até breve! – a irmã de Chris acenou de modo perplexo, enquanto via o garoto que amava e julgara morto ir embora como um sonho impossível que chega ao fim.

Claire sorriu. Apesar de tudo, ela sabia que ainda não era o final. E, incentivada por essa estimulante certeza, voltou para o quarto.

Prédio do FBI, Washington.

O imponente saguão do edifício está praticamente vazio, apesar do eventual movimento de pessoas, em sua maioria trajando terno, entrando e saindo. No chão é possível admirar o imponente emblema da organização gravado sobre o piso em grande tamanho, as palavras "Fidelidade", "Bravura" e "Integridade" ressaltando o trabalho de seus integrantes.

Atrás de um balcão de mármore, uma recepcionista bem vestida e usando crachá está distraída num computador, quando alguém se aproxima. Voltando a cabeça, a mulher vê um recém-chegado homem moreno vestindo uniforme azul encostar-se à fria superfície de pedra. Ele também usava um crachá, no qual havia, além de seu nome e foto, o nome de uma suposta empresa chamada "Columbia Computers".

-- Boa tarde, posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou gentilmente a funcionária.

-- Sim, senhorita – respondeu o sujeito, inglês carregado de sotaque latino. – Vim aqui para restaurar os "backups" do diretor do _bureau_!

-- Como? – a jovem franziu as sobrancelhas.

-- Você não soube? Algum desastrado apagou os arquivos pessoais do seu diretor! O "Tetris" dele foi excluído! Você não imagina como ele ficou zangado, telefonou para nossa empresa exigindo que restaurássemos o joguinho, incluindo o placar de pontuações! O cara se gaba por ter alcançado os cem mil pontos...

-- Tetris? Do diretor? Tem certeza disso? Ninguém me disse nada!

-- Bem, um homem na posição dele não costuma falar sobre seus passatempos...

-- Eu preciso verificar na agenda... Talvez comunicá-lo em seu gabinete!

-- E correr o risco de revelar a ele que mais alguém tomou conhecimento do Tetris dele? Acredite, esta é uma operação sigilosa, senhorita. E você tampouco vai encontrar algo agendado...

Enquanto conversavam, uma mulher de óculos escuros, casaco, chapéu e sapatos de salto alto, todos pretos, cruzava discretamente o saguão, dirigindo-se até um dos elevadores. Ela entrou num deles e sumiu, ao mesmo tempo em que a recepcionista indagava ao visitante, confusa:

-- E como você vai restaurar esses backups?

-- É uma tarefa muito simples, tenho tudo gravado em CDs aqui comigo, posso fazer isso através do próprio terminal de computador que você está usando, pois vocês possuem uma rede interna!

A funcionária ainda estava desconfiada, mas aquele latino parecia ser honesto, além de bastante atraente... Assentindo com a cabeça, ela levantou-se de sua cadeira, dando espaço para que o técnico passasse pelo balcão e se acomodasse diante da máquina.

-- Isto não vai levar muito tempo... – murmurou ele, fazendo exercícios com os dedos antes de começar a clicar e digitar.

A figura feminina se esgueirava pelos corredores do prédio. Rápida, furtiva, sem atrair olhares alheios. Ela era uma espiã, habituada a esse tipo de trabalho. Já lidara com o FBI no passado e tinha experiência. Após cruzar um corredor e passar por dois agentes federais que nem notaram sua presença, parou diante da porta que procurava. Era feita de vidro, e olhando através dela, pôde visualizar uma espécie de sala de monitoramento de informações repleta de computadores enfileirados, sendo que apenas três terminais, distantes uns dos outros, eram utilizados no momento. Perfeito. Empurrando a maçaneta silenciosamente, Ada ganhou o recinto.

Deu alguns passos muito discretos e sentou-se na frente de um dos aparelhos, ligando-o ao pressionar levemente um botão no HD. A máquina foi carregada e surgiu uma tela de "log-in", exigindo nome de usuário e senha. Dentro da rede interna do FBI, cada agente possuía uma conta própria onde podia armazenar seus arquivos e fazer o que bem entendesse. O objetivo de Wong era acessar uma delas. Talvez a mais importante. Se tudo corresse conforme o planejado, o "Firewall" do sistema seria desativado temporariamente logo que Carlos inserisse um dos CDs no terminal da recepção. Ada teria cinco minutos para encontrar o que queria e então enviar a si própria via e-mail. Uma missão quase impossível.

Mas ela era Ada Wong.

Retirou os óculos escuros e, rapidamente, começou a digitar:

_NOME: Ernest Adams_

_SENHA:_

Qual seria a senha? Ada conhecia o misterioso agente Adams o suficiente para tentar alguns palpites... Primeiramente, tentou "Biocom".

_SENHA INCORRETA._

Não... Talvez algo mais pessoal. Adams era um homem de cicatrizes visíveis e invisíveis. Mordendo os lábios, Wong tentou "Judy Williams". A falecida namorada do agente.

_SENHA INCORRETA._

Era a última chance de Ada. Se houvesse três inserções incorretas de senha, em qualquer terminal, o sistema seria bloqueado e um alarme silencioso, ativado. Sorrindo de leve, a espiã concluiu que não conhecia tão bem o coração de Ernest... Digitou uma nova palavra, certa de que agora funcionaria... "Rosemary".

_SENHA CORRETA._

Ótimo! A tela de log-in cedeu lugar à área de trabalho da conta de Adams, com um papel de parede possuindo o símbolo do FBI num fundo branco. A intrusa começou a percorrer com os olhos as várias pastas referentes aos diferentes casos do agente federal. Existiam coisas extremamente interessantes e informações muito valiosas ali, mas o tempo era curto e Ada não podia se desviar de seu objetivo. Resoluta, clicou na pasta "Josh Burke".

Surgiu uma infinidade de arquivos, desde depoimentos até mapas e diários transcritos. Wong selecionou tudo, reunindo as evidências num arquivo compactado, que tratou de enviar para seu e-mail falso. Os minutos corriam velozmente, e logo o Firewall seria reativado. Uma barra de progresso surgiu na tela, indicando a anexação do conteúdo. O pior era que aquilo levaria dois ou três minutos.

Impaciente, Ada tentou dissimular seu nervosismo. Os demais operadores na sala nem haviam percebido sua chegada, atentos às telas de seus computadores. Depois de instantes de intensa angústia e temor em relação a um irreparável fracasso, a tarefa foi concluída e a descendente de orientais mandou o e-mail com um clique. Em seguida fez log-out, desligou o PC e deixou o local tão sorrateira como antes...

A recepcionista observava intrigada o trabalho de Carlos no terminal do saguão. Aproximadamente cinco minutos depois de ter começado, o sul-americano retirou o último CD, informando à jovem:

-- Pronto, todos os arquivos foram restaurados! Seu chefe ficará contente!

-- Você é mesmo bom nisso – sorriu a funcionária, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos loiros. – Eu vivo tendo problemas com meu computador de casa, talvez uma hora dessas você quisesse... Dar uma olhada nele...

-- Eu adoraria, senhorita – sorriu Oliveira, levantando-se. – Foi um prazer! Agora preciso ir, parece que o Secretário de Defesa acidentalmente apagou o "Arkanoid" de seu computador!

A moça deu uma risadinha e observou o simpático técnico de informática sair do prédio, sendo que ele quase esbarrou numa agente ruiva perto da porta. Encantada com o latino, a recepcionista, aos suspiros, voltou ao trabalho no PC do balcão, e nem viu quando a mulher de roupas e chapéu negros de antes passou novamente pelo hall, deixando também o edifício...

_**Continua...**_


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Descobertas.

Ark olha rapidamente ao redor. Há duas portas: uma cinza à direita e outra atrás de um balcão. Ambos os caminhos tinham um daqueles seres no caminho.

Rapidamente o então desmemoriado detetive optou pela segunda porta. Correndo até o balcão, parou a um metro do adversário e apontou a pistola.

-- Você pode me ouvir?

A resposta foi apenas um gemido. Aqueles seres não raciocinavam, pareciam os mortos-vivos dos filmes. Antes que aquele em questão pudesse se aproximar mais, Thompson estourou parte de seu crânio com dois disparos. O zumbi veio ao chão de bruços, sangue jorrando da cabeça.

Mas o outro estava chegando perto, mancando. Nosso desesperado herói tratou de correr até a porta, mas teve grande surpresa ao tentar abri-la:

_Está trancada!_

O morto-vivo jogou-se sobre o balcão, tentando agarrar a jaqueta da vítima com um dos braços decompostos. Nesse momento o desmemoriado vê sua salvação ao lado de um balde de água suja.

_Um pé-de-cabra!_

Ele rapidamente agarra o artefato, enquanto a criatura rasteja sobre o balcão.

Num belo golpe, o piloto arrebenta a fechadura da porta, mas o zumbi agarra sua perna!

_É o seu fim, filho da mãe!_

O pé-de-cabra age novamente, agora contra o zumbi. O impacto é tão violento que a cabeça do que um dia foi um homem acaba desprendendo-se do corpo, deixando um rastro rubro no chão.

_Meu Deus? Quem serei eu para saber matar desse jeito?_

O Ark sem memória olha para frente. A porta está semi-aberta. Caminho livre.

Nosso herói, ao cruzar a porta, comprova que está num restaurante ao ver mesas e cadeiras logo em frente. Parecia um lugar seguro, até olhar para as janelas...

_Droga!_

Mais daqueles seres horripilantes estavam lá fora, esmurrando as janelas. Queriam entrar para COMER!

O desmemoriado ri da ironia da situação, enquanto vê que há mais dois seres decompostos dentro do recinto. Não podia ficar pior.

_CRASH!_

Um dos zumbis consegue quebrar a janela que esmurrava e entra cambaleando no restaurante, esbarrando numa cadeira. Era hora de entrar em ação.

Thompson mira no mais próximo dos três mortos-vivos que caminham em sua direção. Logo após puxar o gatilho ele cai imóvel, atingido no meio do rosto.

Nesse exato momento mais uma janela é quebrada, e mais um zumbi vem reforçar o grupo de mortos-vivos. O alvo das aberrações atira novamente, três disparos e mais um dos monstros vem ao chão.

Mas ainda havia dois deles, e o piloto do helicóptero caído minutos atrás não queria desperdiçar munição. Ele olha mais uma vez para os inimigos e corre na direção deles.

_Sai da frente!_

Os dois caem para trás dada a violência do impacto. Nosso herói vê uma porta de saída logo em frente, enquanto as criaturas se levantam famintas.

Ele não vê mais nada, apenas a saída no caminho... Precisava chegar até ela!

A porta estava trancada pelo lado de dentro do restaurante. O fugitivo gira rapidamente a chave na fechadura e quase quebra a maçaneta ao sair, deixando os dois zumbis para trás.

Ele ganha uma rua deserta e fria. Antes de averiguar onde está exatamente, checa as coisas que carrega: a Beretta, da qual troca rapidamente o pente de balas, o pé-de-cabra, munição suficiente...

Súbito, um ruído leve, como se algo caminhasse sobre o concreto. Não devia ser algo humano que se aproximava do nosso herói, e ele logo comprovou tal coisa.

_O quê?_

Viu dois cachorros, mas não eram bem cães. Estavam com as entranhas e órgãos expostos, além de cegos. Sangue escorria das bocas e focinhos dos apavorantes monstros que um dia foram dobermanns.

Um deles veio correndo na direção do Ark desmemoriado. Ele apenas mirou e disparou: o ser voou sobre o concreto, ainda vivo, deixando um rastro de sangue no chão.

Mas o outro também investiu, sendo logo aniquilado por um tiro de Beretta na cabeça. O segundo monstro, porém, já se levantara e corria novamente na direção da presa. Veio mais um tiro, e o cão recuou mais uma vez.

Após se levantar, o animal pareceu encarar o adversário por um instante, fitando-o com os olhos brancos. Logo que ele iniciou o novo ataque, um disparo da pistola fulminou-o de uma vez por todas. Estava morto.

Depois de livrar-se do perigo, o confuso sobrevivente da queda do helicóptero olha para os lados. À esquerda da porta pela qual viera, no final da rua, havia uma porta dupla. Não seria interessante tomar aquele caminho, pois seguia na mesma direção pela qual viera. Oposto à porta, no lado direito da rua, havia um portão, que separava a via da amedrontadora escuridão do outro lado. Um pouco à esquerda do portão havia uma escada de concreto, que levava para um pequeno pátio mais baixo que a rua. A melhor opção.

Nosso herói, após olhar apreensivo para o pátio, vê apenas alguns bancos e uma outra escada, que levava para outra rua mais à frente.

_Não há o que temer... Não há nada de anormal lá embaixo, há?_

-- Ah!

Ark desperta assustado, tanto seu corpo quanto a roupa de cama ensopados de suor. Sem camisa, ele senta-se no colchão e acende o abajur. Tivera mais um daqueles malditos pesadelos com o incidente na Ilha Sheena, ocasião em que travara seu primeiro combate contra as aberrações da Umbrella e, acometido de temporária amnésia, pensara ser Vincent Goldman... O amigo de Leon sentia nojo só de lembrar que realmente achara ser o homem que agora ele e seus colegas do Departamento tanto caçavam...

Relaxando a respiração, Ark fechou os olhos. Sabia que em breve tudo estaria resolvido, e assim bons sonhos viriam...

Sherry Birkin fora jogada dentro de uma cela fria e monocromática, e ali vinha sendo mantida, o tom branco predominante em tudo ao redor quase a deixando louca. Sentia profundas saudades de Bryan, temia por seus amigos do Departamento de Perigo Biológico. Tinha de escapar das garras de Burke na primeira oportunidade.

Nisso, uma porta foi aberta e alguém ganhou o corredor, seus passos ecoando pelo local. Eram produzidos por botas negras, e logo a promotora percebeu que elas pertenciam a Hunk, braço direito de seu algoz. O quarto sobrevivente da tragédia de Raccoon City. Um homem que desafiava a própria morte. Usando sua inseparável máscara de gás, ele trazia uma bandeja metálica contendo uma tigela de mingau sem gosto e um copo de suco artificial. O sabor deste variava conforme o dia, e dessa vez era um de morango que mais parecia uva. O soldado depositou a refeição por uma abertura na parte de baixo das grades e, quando já se afastava, ouviu a prisioneira dizer:

-- Se Burke soubesse sobre você, nem precisariam ter me seqüestrado!

-- Do que está falando, Birkin? – o "Sr. Morte" voltou-se de súbito, irritado.

-- Eu sei que temos em comum aquilo que corre em nossas veias e artérias, meu caro... A mim você não engana!

O misterioso combatente parou por alguns instantes e depois retomou seu caminho, a porta do corredor sendo fechada automaticamente atrás de si. Frustrada, Sherry começou a sacudir duas das barras que a prendiam com as mãos e por fim apoiou a cabeça junto a elas. Justiça seria feita, cedo ou tarde!

Algum lugar em Montana, EUA.

Billy Coen, agora Scott Richter. Um novo nome, uma nova vida.

Após ter revelado os planos de seu antigo conhecido Jack Krauser ao agente do FBI Ernest Adams meses antes, o ex-integrante dos Fuzileiros Navais entrara para o Programa de Proteção a Testemunhas para que ficasse livre de represálias. Habitava atualmente uma isolada cabana em meio à floresta nos arredores de uma pequena e pacata cidade de Montana. Trabalhando como lenhador, tudo aparentava correr bem...

Até aquela tarde, ao menos...

Saindo do emprego mais cedo, Billy, usando camiseta xadrez e calça jeans, trazendo às costas seu fiel machado, aproximou-se de sua morada assoviando uma melodia "country" sem quaisquer preocupações. Porém, seu sossego se esvaiu assim que notou a porta aberta e o cadáver de um homem de terno, praticamente partido ao meio, jogado junto a uma árvore, toda a terra ao redor banhada em sangue.

Trêmulo, Coen pôde reconhecer o morto àquela distância: tratava-se de Kells, o agente do FBI que vinha visitá-lo mensalmente para verificar se tudo estava OK. Aquele era dia de visita, e tudo indicava que o federal fora recepcionado de modo nada amistoso. Pensando em muitas coisas, inclusive a respeito de ser novamente incriminado por algo que não cometera, o ex-militar caminhou lentamente para dentro da cabana, um dos braços apoiados no beiral da porta...

Olhando para o interior, Billy teve a visão de um musculoso homem loiro, sem camisa, sentado sobre uma cadeira. Um de seus braços compunha uma asquerosa garra vermelha enquanto com o outro, aparentemente normal, levava à boca um copo de uísque. Krauser retornara, para o imenso infortúnio de Coen. Petrificado, o sobrevivente das montanhas Arklay em 1998 viu seu antigo colega sorrir, falando em tom zombeteiro:

-- Achei que era hora de visitar um velho amigo!

Ada digitava incessantemente no teclado do laptop. Sentado ao seu lado diante da mesa, Carlos tomava uma caneca de café. O apartamento que haviam alugado provisoriamente como centro de operações em São Francisco era espaçoso e confortável. Wong devia receber grandes quantias de seus superiores para bancar algo assim.

-- OK, a base militar de Burke estava localizada nos arredores de San Jose – a bela mulher apontou para um mapa gerado por satélite na tela do computador. – Segundo os arquivos de Adams, enquanto as instalações ainda se encontravam ativadas, foi registrado um grande movimento de helicópteros saindo da área, seguindo na direção nordeste.

-- Nordeste? – Oliveira parou para pensar. – O que há na direção nordeste?

-- O que havia no nordeste da Califórnia até 1998?

-- Mas... Não pode ser!

A espiã deu um sorriso sagaz. Apenas confirmou suspeitas que já possuía há tempos.

-- O verdadeiro quartel-general de Burke está localizado em Raccoon City, no que sobrou dela! – Ada concluiu.

-- Impossível! Toda a região se transformou num cemitério radioativo! Na época da destruição os noticiários afirmaram que levaria décadas até alguém pudesse pisar novamente lá com segurança!

-- Há várias maneiras de se evitar a contaminação radioativa. Além disso, desconfio que a base seja subterrânea, metros e metros abaixo das ruínas da cidade. Talvez uma antiga instalação da Umbrella que foi reaproveitada por um de seus herdeiros.

-- Como faremos para encontrá-la? A área foi restringida pelo governo! Não sei como Burke consegue entrar e sair facilmente, porém creio que para nós não será assim tão simples!

-- Confie em mim... Eu darei um jeito!

Então se aproximaram, seus rostos se encontraram e suas bocas se fundiram num ósculo carregado de libido. Enquanto beijava aquela verdadeira deusa morena, Carlos pensava a respeito de como aquilo terminaria. O relacionamento com Ada nascera repentinamente, seu futuro era incerto e, dada a fama que ela ganhara durante os tempos anti-Umbrella, o brasileiro temia ser abandonado pela parceira assim que deixasse de ser necessário. Seria sua segunda grande desilusão amorosa, considerando-se a grande decepção em relação a Jill... Ele ainda pensava muito nela.

Estavam envolvidos pelo beijo, corpos abraçados sobre as cadeiras, quando a porta do recinto foi aberta. Wong imediatamente soltou-se do companheiro e esticou um dos braços para apanhar sua pistola sobre a mesa, porém o recém-chegado foi mais veloz, apontando uma submetralhadora Uzi para o casal. Ada reconheceu de imediato aquele rosto cortado por uma cicatriz e o corpo demasiadamente musculoso. Mais uma figura do passado renascia das sombras...

-- Krauser!

O loiro respondeu abrindo um sorriso e caminhando para dentro do apartamento, arma pronta para disparar. Era acompanhado de um sujeito tenso e inseguro, a camiseta sem mangas deixando à mostra uma grande tatuagem num dos braços... "Mother Love". Apesar de nunca tê-lo visto pessoalmente, Wong conhecia aquele sujeito de fotos presentes em alguns documentos que obtivera anos antes: Billy Coen, um condenado inocente. Sobrevivente dos incidentes nas montanhas Arklay em julho de 1998.

-- Há quanto tempo, antiga colega! – falou Jack, referindo-se ao período em que ele e Ada trabalharam para Albert Wesker.

-- Foi tempo o bastante para eu achar que nunca mais veria de novo essa sua cara de suíno! – a espiã não era gentil nas palavras. – O que faz aqui? E por que Billy Coen está com você?

Carlos não entendia patavina. Krauser, Coen? Já ouvira falar do segundo, tinha algo a ver com Rebecca Chambers ou coisa similar, mas a aparição dele ali estava completamente fora de contexto. Sob a mira da Uzi, achou melhor ficar calado e imóvel, apenas ouvindo a conversa de Ada com seu conhecido.

-- Eu sei que pode me levar até Burke! – exclamou Krauser. – Quero eliminá-lo tanto quanto você! O velho Billy aqui me deve alguns serviços, por isso está me ajudando!

-- Como me encontrou? – indagou Wong, irredutível.

-- Não foi difícil... Você pode ser cuidadosa, mas não é criativa. Ainda usa os mesmos métodos daquela época. Cheguei a me perguntar se você na verdade desejava ser encontrada...

Foi a vez da mulher sorrir. Em seguida perguntou:

-- E por que você quer tanto eliminar Burke?

-- Ele aniquilou meus camaradas... Levou a cabo um massacre no esconderijo da FPA! Farei com que pague caro por cada vida que tirou em outubro passado!

-- Bem, eu posso sim encontrar Burke... Porém precisarei de um favor seu, pois quero participar disso até o último instante!

Carlos, que até então trocava olhares desconfiados com Coen, encostado a uma janela sem pronunciar palavra alguma, virou-se surpreso para Ada. Ela estaria mesmo disposta a cooperar com aquele brutamontes grosseiro? Não era bem esse tipo de aliado que o ex-mercenário ansiava conseguir!

-- O que é? – Krauser quis saber.

-- Você tem muitos contatos dentro das Forças Armadas... Pode providenciar que adentremos a área restrita da antiga Raccoon City com a proteção necessária e sem risco de problemas com o governo?

Oliveira viu Jack franzir levemente as sobrancelhas e concordar com a cabeça.

Ada Wong sabia mais do que aparentava saber...

Mais de dez anos antes.

O homem de jaleco trabalhava silenciosamente diante de sua escrivaninha. Desde que fora transferido para aquele laboratório, vinha escrevendo um diário, e aquilo lhe fazia bem. Não concordava com quase nenhuma das experiências cruéis e desumanas realizadas ali pela Umbrella, e ao menos nas páginas daquele livro podia desabafar sem correr o risco de perder seu emprego.

Os demais pesquisadores o rotulavam como um "maldito humanitário", porém John Howe não se importava. Fora transferido da unidade de Chicago para o complexo nas montanhas Arklay apenas com a informação de que seria de auxílio nos testes com um novo vírus de capacidades regenerativas. Ele sentiu nojo ao descobrir sobre os fins militares, repulsa ao contemplar as cobaias...

Mas teria de permanecer ali. Pelo menos até seguramente reunir o maior número de provas possível para levar tudo à mídia. Poderia até ser morto, todavia lutaria para evitar que uma praga como o T-Virus um dia fizesse vítimas em qualquer lugar do mundo.

A porta do dormitório se abriu. John virou levemente a cabeça para espiar quem entrava. Era Ada Wong, sua linda namorada, usando também jaleco, uma saia curta e sapatos de salto. Ela se aproximou, os olhos do cientista mirando o belo busto da mulher, em seguida o crachá com o símbolo da Umbrella e finalmente subindo até seu astuto rosto de traços orientais.

-- Muito trabalho? – ela perguntou, sentando-se com as pernas cruzadas sobre o móvel de lado para o rapaz.

-- Na verdade este é meu período de descanso, alguém também precisa dormir por aqui! – sorriu Howe, retirando os óculos.

-- Eu não agüento ficar aqui no subsolo por muito tempo... Este laboratório é tão pequeno, frio e apertado!

-- Concordo com você. Pesquisas mais avançadas precisarão de instalações melhores, dotadas de mais recursos. Além daquele lugar onde Birkin está trabalhando, ouvi Martin comentando que a Umbrella está construindo um grande complexo laboratorial embaixo das ruas de Raccoon City. Soube até que a estrutura seria capaz de resistir a um ataque nuclear. Mas parece que ainda levará um tempo até ser ativado, eu diria anos, já que há várias seções ainda inacabadas...

-- Isso é muito interessante...

A porta novamente foi aberta. Dessa vez um outro homem adentrou o recinto, vestindo jaleco igual aos demais e tendo os olhos cobertos por óculos escuros. Com um ar de superioridade, caminhou até o casal, e John fez as apresentações, já que sua amada era nova no laboratório:

-- Ada, este é Albert Wesker, um dos melhores na nossa equipe. Infelizmente ele está prestes a nos deixar, pois pediu transferência para a divisão de segurança da Umbrella. Wesker, esta é minha namorada, Ada Wong.

-- Muito prazer, senhorita – o pesquisador cumprimentou a mulher num frio aperto de mão.

-- O prazer é meu... – Wong respondeu, um pouco evasiva.

A figura de Albert causou algum tipo de sutil consternação na mulher. Por um breve momento que durou tão pouco quanto um súbito arrepio na espinha, Ada realmente achou que o homem de óculos escuros conhecia todos os seus planos e segredos.

Sala de Estratégia do Departamento de Perigo Biológico.

Sentado diante de um terminal de computador, Leon acessava o vasto banco de dados de segurança ao qual possuía acesso. Sentindo uma atroz nostalgia, o ex-policial entrou no sistema de câmeras de vigilância em tempo real e selecionou os aparelhos que monitoravam dia e noite a área onde um dia existira Raccoon City.

Uma desoladora paisagem de ruínas e poeira ganhou o monitor. Com uma das mãos no queixo, Kennedy lembrou-se das horríveis horas que passara naquele lugar durante a epidemia do T-Virus. A busca por um meio de fuga, a luta pela sobrevivência... Mas algo estranho na imagem arrancou o agente governamental de seu arquivo de lembranças. No fundo do cenário, atrás das paredes caídas que outrora compunham uma loja de departamentos, Leon pôde reconhecer uma figura enegrecida que se aproximava lentamente do chão... A forma do objeto, a maneira como a poeira era levantada ao seu redor... Impossível confundir!

Aquilo era um helicóptero!

-- Bruce! – chamou Kennedy, agitado.

O subordinado de Leon aproximou-se depressa. O comandante, com os olhos ainda fixos na tela do computador, ouviu o agente McGivern indagar:

-- O que houve?

-- Desde quando há pouso de helicópteros no "marco zero"? – perguntou Leon nervosamente, apontando para a imagem e utilizando a forma como o governo denominava Raccoon City desde sua destruição.

-- Algumas equipes de limpeza visitam a área ocasionalmente... Esse helicóptero deve pertencer a uma delas!

-- Equipes de limpeza? Isso não me cheira bem...

O marido de Claire levantou-se bruscamente da cadeira, caminhando próximo de Bruce com uma mão no rosto. Não podia ser! Será que após tanto tempo de busca, Burke estaria se escondendo bem debaixo do nariz do Departamento? Justo no lugar que eles menos relevaram, um cemitério radioativo cuja presença humana fora totalmente descartada?

-- Prepare um jato para mim, irei até lá averiguar! – disse o secretário por fim, vestindo sua jaqueta.

-- Precisamos antes avisar o resto da força-tarefa... – lembrou Bruce.

-- Eu vou sozinho! Não precisamos arriscar os outros por enquanto! Se eu não me comunicar depois de vinte e quatro horas, aí sim os coloque em ação!

McGivern sabia que nada deteria Leon agora. Ele seria capaz de enfrentar mil Tyrants sozinho para salvar a vida da esposa. E, infelizmente, havia muito mais em jogo do que ela...

_**Continua...**_


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Terra de ninguém.

Uma estrada asfaltada deserta. De ambos os lados, apenas árvores, arbustos e cactos carbonizados. A terra, combinando com o sol do entardecer, ganhava um perturbador tom laranja-avermelhado.

Um veículo motorizado solitário, semelhante a um carro-forte, avançava um tanto lento pelo caminho. Em seu interior, protegidos pela couraça anti-radioativa do transporte, quatro indivíduos, três homens e uma mulher, observavam o trajeto como civis visitando um campo de batalha depois de uma sangrenta guerra.

-- Eu não acredito que estou voltando para cá após tantos anos... – murmurou Carlos Oliveira, no banco de trás junto com Ada Wong.

-- Relaxe, garoto... – riu Jack Krauser, num dos assentos da frente ao lado de Billy Coen, que dirigia o veículo. – Não espera encontrar ainda algum zumbi perambulando pelas ruínas, espera?

O sarcasmo constante do loiro já estava irritando o brasileiro. Mas ele e Ada teriam de agüentá-lo. Fora graças aos passes que ele conseguira que o grupo pudera penetrar na área restrita. Krauser também providenciara aquele furgão protegido e os trajes anti-radioativos que vestiriam quando explorassem o local a pé. Apesar de inconveniente, o brutamontes mutante mostrava-se bastante útil.

-- Raccoon City era uma cidade industrial de porte médio com aproximadamente cem mil habitantes... – murmurou Coen. – Como esperam encontrar a entrada para o suposto laboratório subterrâneo?

-- A Umbrella tinha seus caprichos... – sorriu Ada. – Acredite, não será difícil.

Billy assentiu, olhos fixos na estrada. Nisso, passaram por um outdoor parcialmente queimado com os dizeres "Bem-vindo a Raccoon City". Eles não poderiam ser mais bem recepcionados...

Um homem usando traje protetor contra radiação amarelo caminhava lentamente pela área relativamente conservada da floresta de Raccoon. Transpondo troncos de árvores caídas, cruzando arbustos espessos, deparando-se aqui e ali com o esqueleto de algum animal aniquilado, o personagem, tendo em mãos um medidor de radiação, parava por demorados segundos junto a qualquer coisa que parecesse suspeita. No horizonte, o sol se escondia atrás das montanhas Arklay, já encerrando seu turno diário.

Num dado momento, o indivíduo atingiu uma clareira. Percorrendo-a, logo se viu de frente para o que considerava um verdadeiro marco histórico: os escombros da antes imponente Mansão Lord Spencer. A residência onde tivera palco o início do fim para a Umbrella.

Como o aparelho que media os níveis radioativos registrava uma quase total ausência de perigo naquele local, o homem resolveu retirar a parte superior do traje para contemplar melhor o que restara da propriedade. Com a cabeça agora exposta, Leon S. Kennedy fitou o amálgama de paredes e teto carbonizados com firme emoção. Ali seus amigos haviam tido o primeiro contato com as aberrações criadas por cientistas totalmente desprovidos de ética. Ali a luta contra a Umbrella e seus atos cruéis também começara.

Imerso em tais pensamentos, Leon foi surpreendido por um inesperado som gutural. Mais precisamente um rosnado. Logo ele transformou-se em vários, vindos de todas as direções. O agente do governo olhou ao seu redor, coração disparado. Estava cercado por quatro cães dobermann sem pele, cegos e com diversos órgãos internos à mostra, suas carnes possuindo grotesco tom esverdeado. Kennedy engoliu seco. Ainda havia moradores naquele local.

O veículo guiado por Billy Coen percorria as ruas centrais da antiga Raccoon. O asfalto destas parecia arder, apesar do sol estar prestes a se pôr. Por toda parte as construções arruinadas e os carros retorcidos afugentavam possíveis forasteiros. Era um cenário terrível de se ver. Pessoas inocentes morreram ali devido à ganância dos homens por trás da Umbrella. E agora o último esconderijo de um de seus ex-integrantes remanescentes muito provavelmente se encontrava embaixo daquelas ruas mortas.

-- Muito bem, Ada, onde vamos procurar primeiro? – inquiriu Krauser.

-- Pare aqui mesmo... – murmurou a espiã. – Estou com um palpite muito forte...

Coen obedeceu, freando o furgão. Estavam no meio de um cruzamento. Numa das esquinas, uma placa de metal tombada e deformada indicava a proximidade do extinto R.P.D., seu suntuoso prédio feito em pedaços pela explosão nuclear. Os quatro ocupantes vestiram os trajes protetores e saíram do veículo a passos lentos, olhando tudo que os cercava. A alguns metros de distância, um amontoado de ruínas ostentava a placa "Loja de Armas Kendo". Para Ada e Carlos era uma experiência ímpar visitar Raccoon após a total devastação causada pelo míssil.

-- O impacto da bomba ocorreu na área do zoológico, não muito distante daqui... – disse Krauser, examinando um medidor de radiação que segurava. – Por isso os níveis radioativos estão consideravelmente altos. Não tirem essas vestes protetoras sob hipótese alguma!

Todos concordaram, apesar de Oliveira desejar do fundo de sua alma ver Jack derreter sobre o asfalto fritando como um porco no rolete. Devagar, o grupo começou a circular pelos arredores, atentos a qualquer evidência de uma passagem para o subterrâneo. Ada, que se lembrava vagamente daquela vizinhança quando nela estivera em 1998, após alguns minutos encontrou uma escada que levava a uma antiga estação de metrô, e a passagem aparentemente não desabara. Satisfeita com o achado, acenou para os companheiros, que se aproximaram cautelosamente. O que não sabiam era que olhos ameaçadores atentavam para todos os movimentos que executavam, aguardando o momento perfeito para o ataque...

Leon se lembrava daqueles monstros. Cerberus, os cães mutantes criados pela Umbrella. Porém algo os tornava ainda mais incomuns, como se estivessem mais fortes e agressivos que o normal. Bem devagar, evitando de todo modo efetuar movimentos bruscos, o agente levou uma das mãos até a cintura, sacando sua pistola... As aberrações continuavam rosnando, lançando ao chão espessas quantidades de saliva... Kennedy ergueu a arma lentamente na direção de uma delas, à sua frente, dedo pronto no gatilho...

Foi quando o primeiro cachorro investiu pela direita do encurralado ex-policial. Este se virou velozmente, mirando a ainda mais rápida criatura. Disparou. A bala atingiu o pescoço do dobermann, lançando-o temporariamente para trás num ganido.

O barulho do tiro despertou os outros três. Leon tinha de se mover sem demora, ou seria abocanhado por seus agressores. Todavia, aquele incômodo traje protetor reduzia drasticamente sua mobilidade. Precisava se livrar dele e ao mesmo tempo buscar uma boa posição para eliminar os cães em segurança.

O marido de Claire rolou na direção que estava livre. Um dos cães saltou sobre si, suas patas traseiras chegando a tocar as costas do federal. Em seguida este se voltou para as armas biológicas e pressionou o gatilho duas, três vezes. Um dos animais, vencido, caiu inerte numa poça de seu próprio sangue. O primeiro que atacara Leon tomou impulso e tentou pular em cima do pescoço da presa, porém foi atingido por uma bala entre os olhos mortos.

Os dois restantes, rosnando, passaram a circundar Kennedy, que, fazendo o mínimo possível de som, começou a retirar a roupa protetora. Em seguida, vestindo agora apenas camisa e calças, apontou de novo sua pistola para um dos monstros. Dois tiros rápidos bastaram para mutilar ainda mais o corpo podre da bizarrice. Já o último cão avançava correndo rumo a Leon, dentes prontos para rasgar sua pele. Assim que o mutante impeliu-se para cima, o agente abaixou-se agilmente, fazendo com que a fera errasse o ataque e aterrissasse pouco à frente do herói. Fazendo uso dessa vantagem, ele acertou-lhe duas balas pelas costas, tirando-o de ação para sempre.

Fitando os cadáveres dos cachorros e depois os restos da mansão, Leon suspirou de alívio e cansaço. Estava suado. Logo após recarregar a arma, o agente do governo procurou pelo medidor de radiação em seu cinto, porém ele não mais se encontrava nele. Olhando ao redor, encontrou o frágil aparelho eletrônico espatifado em meio à relva, totalmente inutilizável. Para piorar, seu comunicador também parecia não mais funcionar.

-- Ótimo! – resmungou, enxugando a testa.

Já era noite. Achando-se com sorte por estar numa área livre de perigo radioativo, mas sem a menor idéia de para onde seguir, Kennedy sentou-se junto ao portão da destruída propriedade de Spencer e coçou um dos joelhos. Pensou em Claire. Poderia até morrer de câncer naquele lugar, porém a encontraria antes!

Carlos, Jack e Billy caminhavam cautelosos até a entrada encontrada por Ada, quando ouviram um estridente e inumano grito. Em alerta, os integrantes do grupo sacaram as armas que traziam presas às costas: o brasileiro apanhou um fuzil M4A1, Krauser uma espingarda calibre 12 personalizada com mira laser, Coen uma submetralhadora Uzi e Wong uma arrojada besta metálica carregada de flechas explosivas. Os quatro humanos olharam em volta. O autor do aterrorizante som não estava à vista.

-- O que... Quem? – balbuciou Oliveira, confuso.

-- Não deveria haver nada vivo na superfície... – murmurou Jack. – A não ser que...

O movimento do agressor foi deveras rápido. Uma figura verde corcunda saltou de trás de uma parede destroçada, movendo-se como um raio na direção dos forasteiros. Todos ali conheciam a forma e a aparência daquela criatura, e somando-se ainda seus característicos movimentos, era evidente que se tratava de um Hunter... Todavia, conforme o monstro se aproximou mais aos berros, puderam perceber significantes diferenças...

Havia grossas veias e artérias bem visíveis sob a pele escamada do mutante, como se fossem arrebentar a qualquer momento jorrando sangue. Por todo o corpo da arma biológica via-se também protuberâncias em tonalidades roxas e amarelas, como se fossem bolhas, caroços ou qualquer coisa parecida, algumas enormes. Para completar o bizarro quadro, uma viscosa baba escorria em litros da boca sedenta da aberração, que exibia fileiras de dentes extremamente afiados.

-- A radiação fez com que sofressem novas mutações... – concluiu Ada.

Mas os homens do time não esperaram explicações: abriram fogo rapidamente, retalhando o Hunter com as balas antes que ele chegasse perto demais. O ser contaminado emitiu ruídos agonizantes e depois tombou banhado por seu próprio sangue esverdeado.

-- Não estamos sozinhos aqui, de qualquer forma! – riu Billy.

-- Não mesmo! – exclamou Carlos, apontando para algumas ruínas do outro lado da rua.

Mais Hunters surgiam pela área, vindos de restos de construções, carcaças de veículos e becos obscuros. Dezenas. De alguma forma, Ada percebeu que eles pareciam organizados entre si, como se houvessem desenvolvido algum tipo aprimorado de inteligência. O grupo humano se desesperou. Seria impossível resistir a todos eles.

-- E agora? – quis saber Krauser.

-- Vamos descer, rápido! – respondeu a mulher, já descendo pelos degraus rachados da escada que levava à estação de metrô.

Com um coro de berros os monstros partiram para o ataque, e ao mesmo tempo os três combatentes seguiram a espiã rumo ao subsolo, disparando com as armas para manter os inimigos afastados. Num dado momento um Hunter se adiantou e saltou para decapitar Oliveira, porém Billy o salvou com uma rajada rápida da Uzi, fazendo a criatura rolar morta pelos degraus. Jack quase tropeçou no cadáver, voltando-se a todo instante para trás com o intuito de desferir mais alguns tiros contra os répteis mutantes.

Logo atingiram o primeiro piso da estação, o ambiente estando razoavelmente conservado. Alguns poucos Hunters os seguiram até ali, porém logo foram aniquilados pelas flechas de Ada. Em seguida mais nenhum desceu. Dada a aparente inteligência desenvolvida daquelas criaturas, tal comportamento encheu Wong de temores. Talvez houvesse ali algo de que os caçadores da superfície tinham medo e não ousavam enfrentar...

A passos lentos, observando atentamente o local, a equipe atravessou um antigo portão retorcido. A escuridão fez com que acendessem lanternas, os lânguidos feixes de luz pairando sobre diversos pontos do cenário. Ainda havia alguns objetos como maletas, bolsas e celulares jogados pelo chão, demonstrando o desespero das pessoas ali presentes quando do ataque dos zumbis. Os últimos resquícios da vida antes levada pela extinta população de Raccoon City.

-- Se lá em cima era um cemitério, aqui embaixo é uma tumba... – disse Carlos, sentindo calafrios.

-- Creio que o que procuramos está por aqui, examinem tudo! – Ada estava convicta.

Dois lances de escada distintos levavam até a antiga área de embarque um andar abaixo. Um par de portas escondia os banheiros, e um outro, corredores estreitos que levavam às salas de controle e administração. A lanterna de Krauser focou um corpo carbonizado junto a uma parede. Virando-se para Oliveira, Wong perguntou a ele:

-- Você já esteve aqui, não? Lembro-me de ter lido um relatório alguns anos atrás sobre seus passos em Raccoon durante a epidemia...

-- Quem escreveu isso se enganou! Eu nunca estive no metrô durante aqueles eventos! Talvez você tenha lido algum resumo distorcido elaborado pelo governo...

Ada sorriu por um instante e então prosseguiu com sua busca.

Súbito, Coen encontrou algo. Abaixando-se junto a um canto, tateou com a mão protegida o que parecia ser um casulo ou algo semelhante, mais ou menos do tamanho de um barril. Com os dedos cheios da gosma branca que abundava no achado, o ex-fugitivo voltou-se para os outros e exclamou:

-- Venham ver isto aqui!

Os três chegaram perto, as lanternas iluminando o repugnante envoltório. Havia um buraco na parte superior, indicando que o ser que nele se desenvolvera já havia saído de seu sono. Ada gelou. Havia características de casulos feitos por insetos naquele em questão, o problema é que era centenas de vezes maior. Isso levava a concluir que...

Sem mais nem menos, uma outra fonte de luz surgiu na escuridão, e não se tratava de nenhuma lanterna. Apreensivo, o grupo viu a quantidade de focos aumentar, cores variadas, sempre de dois em dois, evidenciando que na verdade eram olhos... Os soturnamente brilhantes olhos dos atuais moradores da rede de metrô!

-- Corram! – Jack deu a ordem.

Os invasores avançaram velozmente rumo a uma das escadas até a área de embarque, a aparência das criaturas que os perseguiam se tornando nítida vez ou outra quando banhadas pela luz: insetos híbridos e enormes, alguns das dimensões de um urso. Seus membros peludos e finos poderiam partir um homem em dois sem dificuldade. O subsolo tornara-se a colônia daqueles monstros, e todos que nela se infiltrassem pagariam o preço.

Depois de vencerem os degraus quase tropeçando ou esbarrando em outros casulos pelo trajeto, os intrusos viram-se apenas com uma opção para prosseguirem, pois um dos sentidos do túnel do metrô fora bloqueado por soterramento. Sem pestanejar, Ada saltou para os trilhos e continuou correndo na direção livre, seguida pelos demais. Os insetos gigantes estavam em seus calcanhares, sendo repelidos por constantes disparos. Encontravam-se talvez em maior número que os Hunters da superfície.

A única luminosidade vinha das lanternas que distinguiam parcamente o que havia diante dos quatro humanos e dos olhos brilhantes das aberrações perseguidoras logo atrás. Passaram por um vagão tombado, um buraco em meio aos trilhos do qual por pouco desviaram... Os insetos andando pelas paredes e pelo teto... Tiros e alguns despencando ao chão tendo espasmos, gosma branca escorrendo de seus cadáveres... E Raccoon City estava mais viva do que haviam imaginado.

De repente, surgiu algo na frente dos sobreviventes, cercando-os e fazendo toda a estrutura do túnel tremer. Os feixes de luz se concentraram no que era uma espécie de mariposa marrom gigantesca, seu enorme corpo obstruindo todo o caminho, substância alva e viscosa lubrificando seus membros ameaçadores. A rainha da colônia. E teriam de encontrar um jeito de passar por ela.

-- Foi bom conhecer vocês! – Carlos se desesperou.

-- Bem, essa coisa aí é grande, mas com certeza não é blindada! – grunhiu Jack. – Fogo!

As balas começaram a se alojar na couraça do imenso inseto, que investiu sobre os adversários dando um pulo para frente. Estes escaparam correndo para trás, os tiros se alternando entre a rainha e seus soldados. A pressão aumentava, o espaço livre diminuía. Logo seriam massacrados pelas hordas subterrâneas.

-- Últimas palavras? – gritou Billy.

-- Ainda não acabou! – replicou Ada, cerrando os dentes enquanto distribuía flechas explosivas entre os inimigos.

Houve um estrondo. Totalmente repentino. O túnel tremeu mais, o chão simplesmente começando a se esfarelar, os trilhos se desmanchando e caindo num abismo negro. Os insetos se dispersaram, a rainha sendo empalada por pedaços de ferro que romperam não se sabe de onde. Uma onda de gosma branca. Vestes de proteção sujas, dores. A equipe também despencou, sem ter no que se agarrar. A queda foi curta, os integrantes pousando numa grande pilha de entulho. Rasgos, alguns cortes. Escorregaram pelos escombros em meio à poeira até atingirem uma superfície plana, pedaços do túnel ainda se desprendendo acima de suas confusas e atordoadas cabeças.

Súbito, várias luzes se acenderam seguidamente pelo lugar, fazendo com que apagassem as lanternas. Wong examinou o agora claro ambiente com minúcia: paredes de metal, dimensões de uns trinta metros por quinze, algumas caixas e contêineres aqui e ali... Uma área de carregamento e descarregamento, sem dúvida. Havia encontrado o que buscava.

Uma grande porta do lado oposto ao que estavam se abriu, deslizando lentamente com um "hum" mecânico. Dez soldados surgiram correndo pela entrada, usando uniforme tático completo, capacetes negros lhes ocultando as faces e tendo em mãos metralhadoras que logo foram apontadas para os recém-chegados. Estes ainda se recuperavam da queda e não seriam capazes de reagir sem serem fuzilados, portanto entregaram as armas. Com os braços erguidos, viram um homem loiro de roupa cinza surgir entre seus aparentes comandados, mãos unidas atrás da cintura enquanto falava em tom irônico:

-- Foi uma chegada inusitada, tenho de confessar.

Ada franziu as sobrancelhas, fitando fixamente o rosto do sujeito e então o reconhecendo quase num murmúrio:

-- Burke!

Leon, ainda andando pela floresta, começava a ser coberto pela escuridão da noite. Prosseguia sem o traje protetor e com uma lanterna iluminando o trajeto, tomando cuidado para não trombar com troncos e arvoredos. E, conforme averiguava a região, um sorriso surgia no rosto do agente, devido a uma interessante descoberta...

Segundo os antigos arquivos da organização anti-Umbrella da qual fizera parte, as instalações da empresa nos arredores de Raccoon consistiam na Mansão Spencer, cujas ruínas encontrara há pouco, o antigo Centro de Treinamento e o complexo industrial que escondia no subsolo o laboratório de William Birkin. Todavia, havia achado os destroços de um quarto local, aparentemente uma mansão, que não constava em quaisquer registros. Isso o intrigou.

Com cuidado, Kennedy passou a examinar os escombros carbonizados, encontrando vestígios da outrora rica decoração interior da residência: restos de quadros, mobília... Súbito, pisou em falso, despencando para dentro de uma abertura oculta por vigas de madeira que antes compunham o teto. Rolou pelo que aparentemente eram os degraus de uma escada, até atingir um chão de concreto. O ambiente no subsolo foi então iluminado por lâmpadas nas paredes, provavelmente acionadas devido à presença de Leon. O lugar estava visualmente intacto. Era na verdade uma área de embarque onde, estacionado sobre uma rede de trilhos, havia um imponente trem com o símbolo da Umbrella e o número de série "Alexi-5000". Devia estar abandonado ali há anos. A linha férrea seguia por um túnel subterrâneo na direção do antigo setor urbano de Raccoon City.

Leon constatou que o trem era idêntico ao que utilizara em 1998 para escapar da cidade junto com Claire e Sherry. Entrando nele por uma porta, viu que a parte interna também era a mesma e, vencendo a pequena escada que levava à cabine de controle, deparou-se com o mesmo painel repleto de botões e uma alavanca principal. Ainda sabia colocar aquele comboio metálico em movimento.

Determinado a encontrar sua esposa seqüestrada, o Secretário de Perigo Biológico ativou os controles, fazendo com que uma infinidade de pequenas luzes se acendessem por toda a cabine. Instantes depois, o pesado trem avançava túnel adentro, um mapa tridimensional num monitor mostrando o caminho tomado. Dirigia-se finalmente ao coração de tudo...

Alfa, um tanto entediado, enrolava os longos fios loiros de seu cabelo com os dedos. Sentado numa cadeira giratória, encontrava-se cercado de monitores ligados, cada qual mostrando uma parte diferente do amplo complexo de pesquisas. Por um momento lembrou-se do infeliz Emanuel Deller, antigo chefe da White Umbrella, que passara seus últimos dias de vida dessa forma na Sibéria. O alvo e forte homem riu. Era de uma linhagem pura e sapientíssima, nunca poderia se comparar a um perdedor como o antigo amigo de Lord Spencer...

Foi então que, observando numa das telas que o antigo trem subterrâneo presente na rota de emergência das montanhas Arklay fora posto em movimento, o superior de Josh Burke começou a cantarolar mentalmente a música que compusera no decorrer dos anos, balada ideal para sua vingança...

_The naive King came back from hell  
With a war plan very hard to tell  
He would succeed where, the Queen had failed  
His name would now cause every kind of fear  
A candy laugh will be a very sad tear  
Power he'll have and power is life!_

_Nota__: O comentário de Carlos a Ada é uma crítica ao fato de no jogo "Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles" o cenário referente ao Resident Evil 3 deturpar totalmente a história original, excluindo personagens e mostrando Jill e Carlos em locais onde jamais estiveram em Raccoon, como o metrô._

_**Continua...**_


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

O último complexo.

O grupo invasor proveniente do metrô, com os trajes de proteção em frangalhos e corpos ainda sujos de gosma, era escoltado por quatro guardas pelos corredores do complexo subterrâneo. Conforme andavam, os recém-chegados notavam o contraste entre cada ambiente. Enquanto alguns eram rústicos, sombrios e estreitos, revestidos de pedra e parecendo estarem a ponto de desabar, outros eram modernos, metálicos e sofisticados, com boas iluminação e limpeza. Aquele curioso e escondido local servia de atual residência ao homem que capturara os intrusos. E agora eles teriam uma conversa com ele...

Os soldados deixaram os prisioneiros diante de uma porta dupla de madeira, que diferenciava muito do aspecto cinza e tecnológico do corredor em que se localizava. Krauser tomou frente, girando uma das maçanetas douradas. Abrindo caminho, ele e seus companheiros se depararam com uma aconchegante e ricamente decorada sala de comando. Via-se tapetes persas no chão e um lustre prateado no teto, várias estantes de livros, uma lareira acesa, animais empalhados aqui e ali e, atrás de uma mesa de mogno, Josh Burke encontrava-se sentado com os braços cruzados e face enigmática.

-- Entrem – ordenou ele calmamente.

Assim o fizeram, admirando o cômodo calados conforme se posicionavam diante do móvel. Carlos, depois de notar o emblema vermelho e branco da Umbrella no chão parcialmente oculto sob um dos tapetes, foi o primeiro a se manifestar:

-- Você gosta de conforto!

-- Gosto de amenizar o ambiente frio do subsolo com um pouco do charme da superfície – Burke sorriu de leve. – E além do mais, é preciso causar uma boa impressão nas visitas!

-- Pode nos explicar direito o que foi aquele desmoronamento no metrô? – inquiriu Ada, irritada.

-- Como puderam ver, Raccoon não está nem um pouco desabitada... E uma das desvantagens de ter um complexo bem embaixo da cidade com todos esses monstros à solta é ter que se proteger a qualquer custo. Todo o perímetro subterrâneo alguns metros acima deste laboratório é minado. Assim, caso algum mutante ameace penetrar nas instalações, é só acionar determinado explosivo por controle remoto. Foi dessa maneira que salvei a vida de vocês!

Era amargamente irônico o grupo ter sido livrado da morte certa graças a aquele canalha. Ele desejava que o encontrassem, afinal de contas, e isso não era bom. Aproximando-se da mesa e debruçando-se sobre ela, Wong fitou fundo os olhos de Josh e perguntou, voz cheia de astúcia:

-- E como podemos retribuir o favor, Vincent?

-- Ora, Ada, não me chame assim... – riu o assecla de Alfa. – Esse nome pertence ao passado, da mesma forma que a Umbrella como era antes conhecida. A antiga empresa que usava como fachada a indústria farmacêutica, produzindo na verdade armas biológicas, morreu há anos, e está prestes a renascer como um novo paradigma de poder e conquista.

-- Poupe-me de seus sonhos megalomaníacos, Goldman, aposto que pensava o mesmo quando liberou o T-Virus na Ilha Sheena!

-- Não é meu sonho, Ada. Eu apenas adotei a visão de futuro que meu mestre possui. Seremos um caso único na História, a mudança definitiva. O poder máximo apoiado na biogenética!

-- O sonho de Albert Wesker... – murmurou Ada com sarcasmo.

-- Que seja! Wesker fracassou, porém nós triunfaremos. E se duvida, espere até ver nossa maior criação! Até lá, torço para que você e seus colegas gostem da área de detenção. Sabe, acredito que as celas foram limpas recentemente...

Os quatro guardas entraram na sala, fazendo gestos com as armas para que os prisioneiros voltassem com eles ao corredor. Antes de sair, Wong virou-se uma última vez para Burke e disse, sem ter se abalado em nada com aquela conversa:

-- Você estará morto antes que esta semana termine!

-- Eu faço uma pequena correção, Ada: é o mundo como o conhecem que estará morto dentro de poucos dias.

Em seguida saíram e Josh ficou sozinho na sala, rindo enquanto olhava para o visor de um pequeno dispositivo eletrônico sobre a mesa. O trem de emergência já estava chegando ao complexo, e ele queria estar lá para recepcionar seu ocupante...

Trancafiada em sua cela gelada e monótona, Sherry Birkin ficou surpresa quando Hunk chegou ao setor com os novos quatro prisioneiros. A promotora conhecia dois deles muito bem: cruzara com a figura de Ada Wong algumas vezes durante o desastre em Raccoon e quando fora seqüestrada por Wesker em 2004, e Carlos Oliveira fora justamente um dos heróis que a haviam salvado do crápula. Já o outro homem moreno e o loiro ela nunca vira na vida, mal sabendo que Coen e Krauser eram os responsáveis pelo atentado que sofrera em Washington algum tempo antes.

-- Vocês... – balbuciou a filha de William Birkin assim que o carcereiro se afastou. – Como vieram parar aqui?

-- É difícil explicar em pouco tempo – respondeu Ada. – E não sabia que você havia caído nas mãos deles, Sherry. Acredito que então eles já tenham obtido o X-Virus do seu sangue, correto?

Sherry suspirou, sentando-se encolhida no chão. Sempre que ouvia falar daquele maldito vírus, não conseguia ver a si mesma senão como uma cobaia utilizada friamente pelos pais. Ela em seguida respondeu:

-- Sim, eles já obtiveram... Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para impedi-los...

-- Há mais algum prisioneiro aqui neste complexo além de nós? – perguntou Carlos.

-- Não que eu saiba... Aliás, Ada e Carlos trabalhando juntos? E quem são esses outros dois?

Wong viu que devia certas explicações à jovem, mesmo sendo vagas, já que não poderia revelar toda a história. Talvez fosse uma tarefa difícil, pois ela não sabia qual o nível de conhecimento de Sherry quanto àquilo tudo. Encostando-se às grades que compunham a divisória com a cela vizinha, a espiã limpou a garganta e então começou a falar...

Hunk deixou às pressas a área de detenção porque sua presença era necessária em outra parte do complexo: o trem subterrâneo vindo da saída de emergência nas montanhas Arklay estava a instantes de chegar. No setor de desembarque, Burke, o "Sr. Morte" e mais cinco guardas estavam de armas em punho esperando a aparição de Leon.

As luzes frontais do trem logo iluminaram o túnel, o chão tremendo devido ao peso do veículo. O monstro de ferro surgiu pelos trilhos e foi desacelerando até parar por completo diante dos sete anfitriões. Sorrindo, Josh assumiu a liderança e entrou na locomotiva. Os outros o acompanharam, enquanto exclamava:

-- Bem-vindo, senhor Kennedy! Bela entrada, espero que tenha apreciado a viagem, mesmo não havendo paisagem!

Com uma pistola Colt calibre 45 na mão direita, Burke subiu pelos degraus que precediam a cabine de controle. Antes de entrar pela porta, olhou através da pequena janela que ela possuía. Não viu ninguém do outro lado. Intrigado, avançou bruscamente junto com os soldados. Realmente não havia pessoa alguma ali dentro.

-- Vasculhem o trem, procurem em cada vagão, ele não pode ter fugido! – ordenou Josh.

-- Sim senhor! – os guardas assentiram em uníssono.

A inteligência de Leon superou a de Burke. Assim que ativou os controles do trem debaixo dos escombros da mansão, o agente percebeu que todo o resto do procedimento era automático, inclusive a parada no destino. Ou seja, ele não precisaria operar mais nada manualmente. Pouco antes de o comboio chegar às instalações, o marido de Claire subiu para o teto do trem, procedimento que já havia feito antes em Raccoon City, 1998, e ali permaneceu deitado sem que ninguém o percebesse. Quando Josh e seus comandados entraram na locomotiva caçando-o, Kennedy tratou de saltar rapidamente para a plataforma e desapareceu num piscar de olhos por um duto de ventilação. O treinamento especial que recebera do governo auxiliou-o nessa tarefa.

Esgueirando-se agora pelo verdadeiro labirinto de caminhos, Leon perguntava-se onde poderia encontrar a esposa. O complexo parecia ser bastante amplo, e talvez levasse tempo para explorá-lo sem ser descoberto. A guarda de Burke estaria em alerta máximo à sua procura, e ele teria de redobrar os cuidados.

Depois de alguns minutos se locomovendo pelos dutos mal-cheirosos, o secretário chegou a uma sala que aparentemente estava livre de presença humana. Mesmo temendo ser descoberto, removeu silenciosamente a grade que tampava o final do duto e saiu.

A abertura ficava acima de uma porta. Leon pendurou-se na borda e desceu, caindo de pé sobre uma passarela de metal. Por sorte não havia mesmo nenhuma pessoa à vista. O local era grande e um pouco escuro, sendo que a principal fonte de luz provinha... Não, não era possível!

Metros abaixo de seus pés, o agente governamental viu uma série de câmaras enfileiradas e iluminadas, sendo que cada uma delas continha em hibernação um T-00, o mesmo mutante de sobretudo verde que ele e Claire haviam enfrentado em Raccoon. Havia centenas deles ali, confinados até que a mente insana de Burke resolvesse colocá-los em ação. Leon gelou. Finalmente compreendeu a guerra secreta que seus inimigos vinham preparando.

-- Meu Deus...

Ele e seus aliados certamente não tinham muito tempo. Era preciso deter Burke imediatamente. Mas antes precisava encontrar Claire. A essa altura já poderia até estar morta...

Na área de detenção do complexo, os prisioneiros circulavam impacientes. Ada já havia contado a Sherry o motivo de estar ali com os três homens, omitindo determinadas partes, e agora a promotora suspirava desanimada. Estavam mesmo enrascados. Billy perguntou a Jack:

-- Você não pode usar aquela sua garra nojenta para retalhar os guardas e nos tirar daqui?

-- O maldito do Hunk voltou a injetar em mim aquela substância que me inibe de usá-la! – respondeu Krauser, ríspido. – E além do mais, não sou blindado, há talvez centenas de vigias armados aqui embaixo!

-- Não estou te reconhecendo... – riu Wong num sorriso provocador. – No passado uma ameaça ainda maior não seria capaz de pará-lo!

O loiro musculoso grunhiu irritado, sentando-se de cócoras num dos cantos da cela. Permaneceram silenciosos, tentando esboçar um plano ao menos razoável em suas mentes cansadas e sob pressão do instinto de sobrevivência.

-- Espero no mínimo que mandem alguém atrás de nós, e que essa pessoa se saia melhor... – murmurou Carlos.

A porta da sala de controle se abriu, Alfa girando sobre sua cadeira para poder olhar o recém-chegado. Era Burke, um tanto afoito. Coçando o queixo, o loiro de cabelos compridos ouviu seu comandado perguntar:

-- O senhor me chamou?

-- Sim... – respondeu o misterioso homem de sobretudo. – Qual a situação quanto aos intrusos?

-- Todos já estão detidos, exceto Kennedy, mas meus homens estão varrendo o complexo em busca dele!

-- Talvez o risco representado pela presença de um agente governamental nas instalações seja providencial afinal de contas...

-- O que quer dizer?

Alfa abriu um sorriso maligno e astuto. Muitas vezes sua perspicácia sutil e velada assustava até Burke. Depois de dar mais um giro sobre o assento e assim vistoriar rapidamente os monitores das câmeras de segurança, o comandante voltou a fitar seu braço-direito e disse-lhe sem se abalar:

-- Nós teremos de adiantar o "Dia T".

Transcorreram alguns segundos de silêncio antes de Josh se manifestar:

-- É preciso ter em mente que nem todas as nossas bases estão prontas e...

-- Pois então as prepare. Não podemos abrir mão do fator surpresa, sabe muito bem disso, Goldman.

-- Algum prazo?

-- Amanhã de manhã quero todas as unidades prontas para começar.

-- Entendido.

Burke se retirou a passos rápidos. Voltando-se para as telas, Alfa fechou os olhos e pôde visualizar o caos que se espalharia pelo mundo dentro de vinte e quatro horas. Seu triunfo, sua concórdia.

Um bar nos subúrbios de Washington, nove da noite.

O ambiente é dominado por fumantes e alcoólatras, além de alguns grupos de freqüentadores a jogar cartas nas mesas. Algumas garçonetes trajando pouca roupa zanzam para lá e para cá com bandejas contendo bebidas e petiscos, sendo quase sempre bolinadas pelos fregueses, sem que no entanto se incomodem muito com isso, dando risadinhas de vergonha. Junto ao balcão, segurando uma garrafa de cerveja já quase vazia, um homem se encontra imerso em seus pensamentos. Trata-se de Kevin Ryman, que praticamente todas as noites podia ser encontrado naquele estabelecimento que de certa forma fazia-o lembrar do extinto J's Bar de Raccoon City.

Um tanto bêbado, o ex-policial passa a ouvir uma agradável música de Chuck Berry tocada por um rádio perto de si. Ela o faz relaxar um pouco, porém é incapaz de apagar suas sangrentas recordações, visões de um passado terrível. Sente-se em plena fossa, quando de súbito seu olfato percebe um suave perfume, coisa difícil de se encontrar naquele local que mais parecia um chiqueiro. Ele olha para sua esquerda e, surpreso, vê Rebecca Chambers sentada logo ao lado, usando uma blusa verde e tendo bonitos brincos nas orelhas.

-- Boa noite, Kevin! – ela cumprimenta num sorriso.

-- Oh, Becca... – Ryman parece desconcertado. – Você por aqui, que surpresa!

-- Eu posso explicar... Estava procurando um lugar legal para dar uma descansada do trabalho, e por acaso encontrei seu carro seguindo por uma rua perto daqui, aí resolvi segui-lo.

-- Ah, entendo... Hum, não acredito que este seja um bar adequado para uma dama, se quiser sair daqui, eu...

-- Não, está OK! Sabe, eu tive um namorado no colegial que costumava me levar para uns pontos de encontro como aqui. Era perigoso, já que eu era menor de idade, mas inegavelmente divertido!

Kevin sorriu e então indagou:

-- Não quer beber algo? Um suco, refrigerante?

-- Sim, já vou pedir... Cerveja mesmo!

O colega de Rebecca arregalou os olhos, porém acabou dando uma gostosa risada, sendo acompanhado pela jovem. Como era bom abandonar um pouco o mundo de constante apreensão no qual viviam!

Leon conseguira passar várias horas escondido dentro de um dos banheiros do complexo, mais precisamente dentro de um dos cubículos contendo vaso sanitário. Os guardas eram no mínimo incompetentes para não o terem procurado ali.

Ainda sentado sobre o chão frio, o agente ouviu a porta da sala se abrir. Parecia que alguém finalmente viera averiguar o local. Kennedy pendurou-se na entrada do cubículo e olhou para fora por cima dela. Para sua grande surpresa, era o próprio Burke quem acabara de entrar. Silencioso, o federal percebeu que o inimigo estava visualmente atordoado e exausto. Ele caminhou até uma das pias, ligou a torneira e jogou uma bela quantidade de água gelada no rosto. Estava passando por um dia de cão, Leon presumiu.

No entanto, o marido de Claire não estava em melhor condição, dados todos os contratempos que tivera de contornar até aquele momento. Assim seus dedos oscilaram, seu corpo perdeu o equilíbrio e acabou largando a superfície à qual se agarrava, caindo sentado para trás e batendo dolorosamente as costas na porcelana do vaso.

Kennedy nem sequer gemeu, porém sua queda causou certo barulho. Atento a isso, Josh abriu um malévolo sorriso e sacou sua pistola Colt bem devagar. Após tanta procura, o invasor aparentemente pousava justamente em suas mãos, e poderia dar cabo dele definitivamente. Como o destino era irônico!

Cauteloso e satisfeito, Burke abriu num chute a porta do cubículo de onde vieram os sons provocados pelo erro de Leon. Deparou-se com ele ainda caído, prestes a sacar sua arma, mas não tivera tempo. Rindo, o terrorista biológico apontou a pistola para a testa do agente. Seu fim havia chegado.

-- Tanto cuidado, para ser descoberto devido a um descuido tão tolo... – Burke se deliciava com a miséria alheia. – Algumas últimas palavras?

-- Olá, Vincent! – exclamou uma voz que não pertencia a nenhum dos dois homens.

Um tiro, e o ombro esquerdo de Josh foi tingido de vermelho. Tombou segurando a área ferida, enquanto novos passos eram ouvidos por Leon. Enquanto se levantava, mais um disparo foi feito, a bala se alojando agora num dos joelhos de Burke. Gemendo mais devido ao inconformismo do que à dor, constatou que não podia mais se levantar para correr, e seus olhos, assim como os de Leon, fitaram o misterioso atirador: Ark Thompson, vestindo uniforme tático e tendo na mão direita uma pistola japonesa da Segunda Guerra Mundial cujo cano ainda fumegava. Ele se aproximou mais do oponente caído, mirando em sua cabeça.

-- Mal... Maldito! – Burke mordia os lábios tentando falar, contorcendo-se em agonia.

-- Após tantos anos, e eu finalmente volto a ver essa sua cara de médico psicopata! – o herói da Ilha Sheena não estava para brincadeiras. – Ou eu deveria dizer psicopata médico?

-- Ark, como veio parar aqui? – indagou Kennedy, já recuperado.

-- Não culpe o Bruce. Eu segui você por contra própria. Não poderia deixar meu velho colega ir sozinho atrás de Goldman!

-- Apenas terminem logo com isto! – gritou Josh, seu sangue sujando todo o piso xadrez do banheiro. – Podem me matar, mas jamais deterão aquele que está acima de mim!

-- Quem está acima de você? – o amigo de Leon inquiriu, quase encostando a ponta da pistola no nariz do inimigo.

-- Vá se ferrar, Thompson!

Ark grunhiu de raiva, deu um soco na face de Burke e, aproveitando que ele abrira a boca, enfiou o cano da arma dentro dela. Engatilhando-a, disse num tom de voz extremamente sério e ameaçador:

-- Você assassinou milhares de pessoas na Ilha Sheena, fez com que eu me sentisse o pior ser humano existente até recobrar minha memória, converteu Lott Klein para seu lado e deixou que morresse em São Francisco, arriscou as vidas de pessoas de bem! Não pense que vou hesitar em explodir esses seus miolos perversos, Vincent!

Pela primeira vez desde que haviam se conhecido, Leon ficou com medo de Thompson. Ele não costumava de modo algum agir assim, estava realmente descontrolado, mesmo a situação sendo extrema. Temendo o que o companheiro pudesse fazer, alertou-o calmamente:

-- Devagar, Ark...

-- Deixe-o, Kennedy! – foi Burke quem protestou, falando com dificuldade devido ao objeto metálico acima de sua língua. – Ele tem seus motivos para essa conduta! Afinal, teve muito tempo para cultivar seu ódio por mim!

-- Para quem você está trabalhando? – insistiu Ark.

-- O comandante supremo, o maior campeão da Umbrella, até então desconhecido! Ele pode esmigalhar vocês apenas com suas mãos!

-- O nome?

-- Descubram por si mesmos!

E, num gesto rápido, agarrou a mão de Thompson que segurava a arma e, usando seus próprios dedos, fez com que os do adversário puxassem o gatilho. A bala saiu pela nuca de Josh. Suicídio indireto. O antigo Vincent Goldman estava finalmente morto, mas justo quando se encontrava prestes a fornecer informações importantes!

-- Desgraçado... – murmurou Leon.

-- Vamos sumir daqui! – exclamou Ark, mãos enluvadas banhadas em sangue, apontando para o duto de ventilação aberto por onde viera. – A melhor estratégia é circular pelas instalações o máximo que conseguirmos antes de partir para o confronto direto!

Kennedy concordou movendo a cabeça.

Perto de San Fernando de Apure, Venezuela.

Um e-mail recebido no prédio de comunicações de uma base militar coloca todo os seus funcionários em alerta. O comandante, homem moreno de bigode preto e boné camuflado, ouve um de seus soldados indagar aturdido:

-- A ordem já veio, _señor_?

-- Sim, meu jovem, encham os aviões com as cápsulas, o chefe não quer atrasos! Tudo deve estar preparado assim que o sol raiar!

-- Entendido, _señor_.

O comandado se afastou, enquanto seu superior tirava uma folha de coca de um dos bolsos de seu uniforme e, colocando-a dentro da boca, começava a mascá-la. Teria um longo dia pela frente.

Arredores do vilarejo de Karakobis, fronteira entre Botsuana e Namíbia.

O sol se ergue no horizonte, fazendo com que os integrantes de um suposto acampamento da Cruz Vermelha se apressem em seus afazeres. Numa pista de pouso improvisada próxima ao local, um avião de carga C-130 é carregado através de jipes com estranhas cápsulas laranjas maiores que um homem. Observando todo aquele movimento, uma jovem nativa de cabelos castanhos e belo corpo corre até o líder do acampamento e pergunta:

-- O que está havendo, senhor Prince?

-- Muitas de nossas atividades estão além de seu limitado conhecimento, minha cara Sheva – respondeu o britânico de cabelos loiros. – Agora vá cuidar dos seus doentes, temos trabalho a fazer aqui. E se ousar nos atrapalhar, não respondo pelo que possa lhe acontecer!

Boquiaberta, a africana recuou surpresa com aquela postura por parte de seu outrora tão confiável chefe, e decidiu ser melhor não interferir naquela loucura ao menos temporariamente. Todavia, a jovem se aproximou discretamente de uma pilha de caixotes e, no meio deles, encontrou uma espingarda calibre 12 com munição, com as quais se armou e sumiu discretamente atrás de alguns casebres...

Cercanias de Padang, Sumatra, Indonésia.

Em meio a uma rede de instalações escondida no coração da selva, um alarme toca incessantemente para fazer os ocupantes se apressarem, e num dado momento vários cientistas nativos trajando jaleco e óculos de proteção saem por uma porta gesticulando nervosos enquanto orientam os guardas do complexo, que empurram várias pesadas cápsulas laranjas contendo números de série por cima de um arrojado sistema de trilhos provindo do subsolo.

-- Rápido com isso, temos poucas horas para carregar as aeronaves! – exclama um homem de tapa-olho, provável comandante.

Os grandes recipientes são então alojados na carreta de caminhões reforçados que, assim que recebessem a ordem, partiriam rumo a um pequeno aeroporto clandestino perto dali. O militar caolho assiste satisfeito ao processo de transporte. Tudo saía conforme o planejado, afinal, e ele seria bem recompensado por isso.

Proximidades de Khabarovsk, Rússia.

Numa base aérea em meio a uma planície coberta de neve, uma série de aviões têm seu interior preenchido também pelas misteriosas cápsulas alaranjadas. Soldados agasalhados executam e coordenam o processo, liderados por um siberiano loiro de barba e cicatriz na testa.

-- Спешность с тем! – ele grita em sua língua com o intuito de apressar a equipe.

Todos eram ex-combatentes do Exército Vermelho, ex-agentes da KGB, antigos burocratas da _Nomenklatura_. Não havia por isso ninguém ali com menos de quarenta anos de idade. Gente desiludida, sem utilidade ao país desde que este se tornara capitalista. Mas agora haviam encontrado um novo empregador, e não tinham nenhuma razão para reclamar do salário gordo que recebiam.

Na sala de estratégia localizada no complexo subterrâneo sob as ruínas de Raccoon City, Alfa, braços cruzados, observava um amplo planisfério digital com vários pontos vermelhos marcados em diferentes partes do globo. Ele estava reunindo suas tropas para atacar, assim como num jogo de tabuleiro. A diferença era que, em seu caso, a vitória seria real e imediata.

-- Senhor, a base da Guatemala foi a primeira a terminar os preparativos, acabei de receber confirmação! – informou um dos operadores no recinto, fone no rosto, sentado de frente para um computador.

-- Ótimo, reporte assim que todas estiverem prontas! – ordenou o superior sem se virar.

Já podia sentir o gosto da vingança assim como um homem perdido no deserto bebe seu primeiro gole de água após dias com a garganta seca. Eles não iam resistir, apenas sucumbir. Seriam esmagados sem piedade assim como insetos em suas mãos!

_**Continua...**_


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Dia T.

Depois de finalmente ter recebido alta do hospital, Claire Redfield vagava pelas pacatas ruas de Heaven Coast em busca da oficina onde Steve trabalhava como mecânico. Percorrendo as vias repletas de casas brancas idênticas umas às outras, céu azul sempre límpido, a jovem chegou à rua Clinton, pelo menos segundo uma placa numa esquina. Não teve de andar muitos metros para encontrar o estabelecimento, situado num prédio velho e sujo que não combinava em nada com o resto da vizinhança.

Claire entrou tímida na oficina, seu interior estava mais escuro que o lado de fora, porém era possível ver tudo com nitidez. Havia no centro do lugar um carro suspenso debaixo do qual um homem trabalhava arduamente utilizando uma série de ferramentas. A recém-chegada de início pensou ser Steve, porém assim que ouviu passos o funcionário saiu de baixo do veículo e ela viu que na verdade era outra pessoa, porém reconheceu seu rosto sério e o bigode inconfundível depois de vê-los em fotos... A irmã de Chris limpou a garganta e disse, ao mesmo tempo em que o indivíduo limpava com um pano as mãos sujas de graxa:

-- Olá.

-- Boa tarde, senhorita, o que deseja?

-- Estou procurando um rapaz chamado Steve, creio que ele trabalha aqui, não?

-- Sim, ele está lá nos fundos, espere aí que irei chamá-lo. A propósito, qual é o seu nome?

-- Claire, Claire Redfield.

-- OK. Sou Enrico Marini, dono desta oficina!

Um dos antigos integrantes do S.T.A.R.S. de Raccoon City, amigo de seu irmão. Isso apenas confirmou as suspeitas da moça. Mais um morto que voltara à vida sem aparentemente não ter lembrança alguma de quem era no passado. Aquilo tudo era realmente assustador, e por isso mesmo Claire precisava de esclarecimentos.

Logo Burnside surgiu, usando camiseta sem manga, bermuda e sandálias folgadas. Seu semblante se encheu de alegria assim que viu Redfield, correndo até ela e abraçando-a enquanto falava:

-- Claire, que bom que veio até aqui!

-- Eu não poderia deixar de vir te ver! – sorriu a jovem. – E então, como está?

-- Ando muito bem, e você? Deu tudo certo no hospital?

-- Sim, deu sim...

Ficaram calados e relativamente sérios até que ela se pronunciou:

-- Steve, eu preciso te contar uma coisa... Talvez você não acredite em mim, é provável até que me ache uma louca, porém não posso mais esconder isso de você, por mais que não se lembre!

-- Você está me assustando, Claire! – riu o garoto sem entender nada.

-- Ouça, seja lá quem fez isso, apagaram sua memória e a de toda essa gente! Nós estivemos juntos numa ilha chamada Rockfort e depois na Antártida combatendo uma empresa chamada Umbrella! Ela matou sua família, obrigou-o a atirar em seu próprio pai! Tivemos de vencer zumbis e outras aberrações até aquela maldita Alexia capturar você e usá-lo como cobaia! Você morreu nos meus braços, Steve, não se recorda nem disso?

-- Desculpe-me, Claire, mas acho que você está vendo filmes de ficção científica demais...

-- Por favor, tente acreditar em mim! – a esposa de Leon tinha os olhos cheios d'água. – Eu não sei quem criou esta ilha e como ressuscitou todos vocês, entretanto estão sendo manipulados! Steve, por favor...

-- Eu sinto muito, Claire. Você ainda precisa de ajuda!

Assustado, o rapaz afastou-se da visitante e deu as costas para ela, voltando até os fundos do local. Desnorteada, Claire caiu de joelhos e começou a chorar, perguntando-se quando aquele devaneio confuso e doentio chegaria ao seu ponto final. Onde estaria na verdade? Que lugar era aquele, por que aquelas pessoas estavam vivas e tão estranhas? Será que por alguma circunstância havia mesmo enlouquecido?

-- Talvez eu tenha as respostas que busca, Claire! – afirmou uma voz masculina desconhecida.

A jovem ergueu a cabeça, virando-a para a entrada da oficina. Em meio à luz vespertina havia um vulto humano que, caminhando em sua direção, assumiu detalhes. Tratava-se de um homem loiro de cabelos compridos, sobretudo marrom e botas pretas. As feições de seu rosto eram terrivelmente familiares para Claire, todavia ela não conseguia se lembrar ao certo onde as vira antes.

-- Quem é você? – ela inquiriu, mais confusa a cada segundo.

-- É incrível como você não consegue identificar o sangue das mesmas pessoas a quem deu cabo junto com seu querido irmão... – disse ele rindo. – Mas não vim aqui para me apresentar, e sim para explicar o que está vivendo!

-- Então você está por trás disto tudo? – ela ergueu-se cheia de fúria.

-- Estou por trás de mais coisas do que imagina. Esclarecendo melhor, estamos na "Doma", Claire, uma ilha isolada utilizada para experiências biológicas. Todas essas pessoas que deveriam estar mortas são clones de seus originais.

-- Clones? Mas como foi possível criar clones de tantas pessoas?

-- No caso de Raccoon, lembre-se de que boa parte da população da cidade estava empregada na Umbrella e a empresa sempre exigiu exames de sangue antes da admissão. Além de ser uma maneira de descobrir indivíduos com DNA adequado para se tornarem Tyrants, todas as amostras foram guardadas para possível uso futuro. Foi a partir delas que esses clones foram desenvolvidos. Quanto a seu amiguinho Steve, lembre-se de que ele estava preso na Ilha Rockfort e uma certa quantidade de seu sangue foi coletada à força. Como vê, acabou também se mostrando muito útil!

-- Seu monstro! Seres humanos não são ratos de laboratório que você pode utilizar como cobaias desse jeito!

-- É aí que você se engana, minha menina!

Empregando força sobre-humana, Alfa desferiu um soco contra o rosto de Claire que por pouco não a fez desmaiar. Com a bochecha sangrando, sendo que logo incharia, caiu sentada no chão e, soluçando, ouviu seu algoz explanar:

-- Todos os seres humanos compõem uma espécie selvagem e belicosa cuja existência tem só um objetivo: buscar novas justificativas para matarem uns aos outros. Seja um fanático bradando que seu deus é melhor que o alheio, um idealista assassino cravando de balas cidadãos de visão política oposta à sua, ou um amante rejeitado que busca vingança matando a antiga companheira a sangue frio. O destino da raça humana é se autodestruir, levando consigo o planeta inteiro no processo.

-- Você também é um ser humano! – os sentimentos de medo e ódio de Redfield se uniam numa enorme repulsa àquele sujeito loiro.

-- Sim, porém eu consegui me livrar de meus instintos mais primitivos. Afastei-me de todas as religiões, seguindo apenas as leis da ciência, únicas para todos. Nunca me filiei a nenhuma corrente política, nem de esquerda ou de direita, escapando assim dos extremismos ideológicos. Jamais amei alguém a não ser a mim mesmo, evitando que sentimentos descontrolados fizessem com que eu perdesse minha noção de certo e errado. E quero agora propagar esse meu modo de vida por toda a Terra!

-- Como vai fazer isso? Criando mais clones de inocentes e transformando-os em soldados seus?

-- Farei isso por meio de clones sim, mas eles são um pouco diferentes dos presentes nesta ilha... – sorriu Alfa. – Bem, tenho que ir, Claire. O tempo urge e tenho uma revolução para comandar!

O loiro retirou-se calmamente, deixando para trás uma jovem à beira de um ataque de nervos. Desesperada, Claire mergulhou em intenso pranto, debatendo-se sobre o chão. Os dois mecânicos a ignoravam, como se não a vissem mais ali. Tinha de sair daquele inferno pintado de céu de algum jeito, ou acabaria morrendo de tanta revolta!

No piso do banheiro vazio, o corpo de Josh Burke ainda jazia inerte, uma poça de sangue ao redor de onde repousava sua cabeça baleada. A porta do recinto se abriu e um guarda, que junto com seus colegas procurava pelo comandante há algum tempo, espantou-se ao ver seu cadáver no chão. Desajeitado devido ao espanto, apanhou o rádio de seu cinto e comunicou aos companheiros:

-- Tragam uma equipe de limpeza até aqui, encontrei o senhor Burke, morto!

-- Você tem certeza? – indagou uma voz incrédula pelo aparelho.

-- Absoluta!

O soldado no sanitário desligou, passando então a examinar o morto mais de perto. Era difícil crer que um líder tão severo e ardiloso como Burke tombara tão facilmente. Provavelmente tivera uma arma disparada dentro da boca, levando em conta a forma como a parte de trás do crânio fora parcialmente destruída. Balançando a cabeça em sinal de descrença, o vigia se assustou imensamente quando notou um leve movimento numa das mãos do morto. Afastou-se muito temeroso, enquanto via os espasmos no cadáver se intensificarem. E logo, por mais incrível que possa parecer, Josh abriu os olhos, ergueu o tronco e permaneceu sentado sobre o piso, gemendo como se houvesse apenas se recuperado de um desmaio.

-- Se-se-senhor! – gaguejou o guarda, tremendo como diante de um fantasma. – O senhor está bem?

-- Sim, meu rapaz... Na verdade eu nunca me senti tão... Bem!

A resposta de Burke foi lânguida e sinistra, sua voz soando de modo estranho devido ao buraco que tinha na nuca. Ergueu-se completamente e caminhou até o comandado, que permaneceu parado de tanto terror. Aquilo era simplesmente inconcebível! Como alguém poderia voltar à vida mesmo depois de ter o cérebro danificado? Nem as aberrações da Umbrella eram capazes disso!

E, num movimento súbito e inesperado, Josh agarrou o soldado pelo pescoço usando uma mão, e somente com ela ergueu-o do chão demonstrando incrível força. Seus dedos exerciam enorme pressão sobre o pescoço do vigia que, deixando de respirar e com os olhos lacrimejando, teve sumariamente seu pescoço quebrado num estalo. Burke soltou a massa sem vida e, olhando-a, murmurou impiedoso:

-- Às vezes, meu rapaz, nós temos de nos render aos clichês...

Em seguida, rindo, saiu pela porta do banheiro.

Sala de estratégia. Alfa entrava nela novamente, vindo de um dos corredores após alguns minutos de ausência. Dos pontos vermelhos no planisfério digital partiam agora linhas múltiplas que terminavam em grandes cidades do planeta, várias delas capitais. Desviando momentaneamente os olhos do computador, um dos operadores informou ao superior:

-- Senhor, a última base, na Argélia, concluiu os preparativos!

-- Estão todos a postos? – perguntou o loiro, inexpressivo.

-- Sim senhor.

-- Muito bem. Dêem a ordem de ataque.

Todos obedeceram. O verdadeiro espetáculo finalmente estreava.

Nascia o sol na costa leste dos EUA.

Em Washington, Chris e Jill chegaram cedo ao prédio do Departamento. Na noite anterior, haviam debatido muito sobre Burke e concluíram que a melhor forma de saber mais sobre ele, seus planos e talvez até encontrá-lo fosse interrogar Ozwell E. Spencer, um dos antigos fundadores da Umbrella, encarcerado numa prisão especial na Virgínia desde 2004. Tendo tal idéia em mente, ansiavam por apresentá-la a Leon, porém não o encontraram em parte alguma do edifício. Intrigados, foram perguntar a respeito do secretário a Bruce McGivern:

-- Onde o Leon está? – exclamou Valentine. – Não o encontramos na sala dele nem em parte alguma!

-- Olhem, ele pediu para não avisar vocês ainda, queria que tomassem conhecimento somente depois de vinte e quatro horas que permanecesse sem estabelecer contato, mas...

-- Fale, Bruce! – Redfield ficava nervoso.

-- Ele foi até a área de Raccoon City procurar o esconderijo de Burke, e não se comunica há mais de doze horas! Eu não sei ao certo o que houve e...

-- Raccoon... – murmurou a mulher, pensativa. – Um lugar inóspito e livre de suspeitas, como não pensamos nisso antes! Precisamos ir até lá salvar Leon, Chris! Quem sabe que apuros ele pode estar passando?

-- Ark já foi atrás dele, contra minha vontade... – revelou McGivern. – Acho que vocês seriam mais úteis por aqui no momento, principalmente se ele conseguir falar conosco e passar informações.

-- Ele tem razão, Jill! – concordou Chris. – Além disso, interrogando Spencer poderemos saber mais coisas!

-- Spencer? Vocês estão mesmo dispostos a confrontar de novo aquele velho esnobe?

-- Não temos muita escolha, Bruce... – Jill afirmou num suspiro. – Além do mais, uma visita não fará nada de mal a nenhum dos lados, creio eu...

O rapaz loiro fez uma careta e voltou-se para a tela de um computador, ao mesmo tempo em que o casal de ex-S.T.A.R.S. seguia até suas mesas para pegar o que precisavam e então rumar até a prisão onde Spencer cumpria pena. Não tinham idéia da grande balbúrdia que teria palco nas horas subseqüentes...

Paris, França.

Era um dia agradável na capital francesa. Na avenida _Champs-Élysses_, perto do majestoso Arco do Triunfo, um casal estava sentado numa mesa do lado de fora de um dos melhores cafés da cidade, muito freqüentado por turistas. Ela usava uma blusa roxa, saia verde e sapatos de salto alto pretos nos pés. Ele trajava um suéter laranja, calça jeans e calçava um par de tênis esportivos. A diferença nas roupas refletia o contraste também existente entre suas mentes naquele momento.

-- Eu simplesmente não acredito que você vai começar de novo com esse papo de "queria proteger você, por isso não podia te contar nada!" – resmungou a moça, nervosa.

-- Ora, você também me enganou o tempo todo, precisa admitir isso! – retrucou o rapaz, socando a mesa. – Olha, nós resolvemos fazer essa viagem até aqui para tentar uma reconciliação, mas a todo momento você retorna ao mesmo assunto, Jane! Ou eu deveria dizer Rachel?

-- Ah, falou Mike Graven, o maior agente do Serviço Secreto vivo!

-- Cale essa matraca, "Senhorita FBI"!

Nisso, a discussão foi bruscamente interrompida pelas pessoas nas mesas próximas, que de repente se ergueram boquiabertas apontando para o céu. Alguns garçons fizeram o mesmo. Rachel Robinson e Mike Graven, testemunhas do incidente biológico ocorrido em São Francisco meses antes e agentes do governo dos EUA que agora tentavam reatar seu namoro, também voltaram as cabeças para cima, muito intrigados...

O que viram? Aproximadamente dez ou doze aviões de carga C-130 voando alto sobre a metrópole, liberando, através de seus compartimentos traseiros, uma série de cápsulas cilíndricas na cor laranja. Conforme despencavam rumo ao solo, pára-quedas eram abertos em cada uma para diminuir a velocidade da queda. Um súbito frio percorreu as espinhas do turbulento casal conforme os artefatos se aproximavam do chão, bem na parte central da cidade...

Xangai, China.

Noite. Na zona industrial da cidade, um furgão encontrava-se parado num beco entre dois armazéns. Apesar de por fora aparentar ser um veículo ordinário, por dentro era equipado com um avançado aparato de informática e comunicações, possuindo diversos aparelhos e monitores ligados. Sentado numa cadeira giratória de frente para o equipamento, uma lata de refrigerante aberta sobre uma bancada, um rapaz loiro de cabelos ligeiramente arrepiados, tendo um fone preso à cabeça, estava em contato permanente com sua parceira:

-- Regina, você me ouve?

-- Alto e claro! – a voz feminina veio através do comunicador junto com uma certa estática.

-- Onde você está?

-- Já me infiltrei no galpão, e a negociação entre as duas gangues já começou!

-- Certo, fique de olho para quando as amostras entrarem em cena! E cuidado para não arranjar problemas!

-- Eu já aprendi a me cuidar sozinha, Dylan. Desligo!

Dentro do armazém, Regina, agente de belo corpo e cabelos ruivos, estava sentada de costas para uma pilha de caixas de madeira. Vestia um traje tático completo e tinha em mãos uma pistola Socom calibre 45 personalizada. De seu esconderijo, ela podia ouvir o diálogo em chinês entre os representantes dos dois grupos criminosos que negociavam as amostras de DNA dos dinossauros resultantes do incidente na Ilha Íbis. O legado do insano doutor Kirk, que agora poderia cair novamente em mãos erradas.

Após alguns minutos a conversa entre as gangues ficou tensa, evoluindo para uma discussão. Pelo pouco que Regina conseguia compreender de mandarim, o desentendimento dava-se por causa do preço cobrado por um dos lados. A agitação cresceu e a jovem preparou-se para intervir, seu dedo colado ao gatilho da arma... Quando um estrondo abalou todo o lugar.

Ao fim do tremor, seguido por gritos e sons de desmoronamento, além de ter gerado uma intensa nuvem de poeira, Regina finalmente ergueu-se de trás de seu refúgio. Deparou-se com um enorme buraco no teto, com telhas e tábuas ainda despencando da estrutura em meio a vigas retorcidas, e uma grande cápsula alaranjada afundada cerca de meio metro no chão de concreto do galpão. Os bandidos estavam dispersos pelo local, alguns mortos, outros desacordados, e os ainda conscientes fitavam apavorados o misterioso objeto que rompera através do telhado. Se olhassem para cima naquele momento, através da abertura, teriam avistado aviões de carga despejando mais daqueles recipientes sobre toda a cidade...

A ruiva, trêmula e atordoada, apenas apontou instintivamente a pistola na direção do artefato, sua presença sendo ignorada pelos demais, enquanto esperavam o que aconteceria em seguida... Sim, nenhum deles achava que já havia terminado...

Um improvisado aeroporto no interior de Botsuana.

Um pequeno avião pousou e taxiou pela pista de terra. Perto dali, uma bela jovem local aguardava a saída dos ocupantes de dentro da aeronave, sentada junto ao volante de um jipe. Pouco depois, uma outra moça desembarcou e correu radiante até o veículo onde estava sua amiga. A recém-chegada, natural do Quênia, usava vestes brancas mínimas, tinha várias argolas coloridas pelo corpo e cabelo cinza curto, apesar da pouca idade. Descalça e trazendo uma bolsa ornamentada presa ao ombro, ela pulou para dentro do jipe e deu um caloroso abraço em sua velha conhecida.

-- Como é bom te ver mais uma vez, Sheva, depois de tanto tempo! – exclamou.

-- Também estou muito feliz por ter vindo aqui me visitar e ajudar nos trabalhos do acampamento, Elena!

Elena era uma animada e amável garota que, mestre na luta conhecida como capoeira, vivia participando de torneios e embates ao redor do mundo. Já sua amiga de longa data, Sheva Alomar, era uma ex-combatente de guerrilha que agora ajudava seu povo servindo como enfermeira na Cruz Vermelha. Felizes por poderem botar o assunto em dia, as duas partiram dali no jipe rumo a uma estrada asfaltada, a motorista não se esquecendo da espingarda calibre 12 que apanhara na aldeia e que agora trazia na parte de trás do veículo... De certa forma, ela tinha certeza de que faria uso dela muito em breve.

Subúrbios de Washington, D.C.

Os raios solares matinais entravam através das janelas do dormitório, uma leve brisa agitando as cortinas de pano branco. Na cama, dois corpos encontravam-se parcialmente cobertos por um lençol da mesma cor. Um homem e uma mulher. Esta subitamente despertou, movendo-se preguiçosamente sobre o móvel. Sentou-se, esticou os braços, bocejou... E, olhando ao redor, visão ainda embaçada pelo sono, assustou-se ao constatar onde se encontrava, ficando ainda mais aturdida ao reconhecer o indivíduo ao seu lado...

Saltou para fora da cama, fazendo com que o lençol deslizasse para o carpete. Trajava apenas _lingerie_, sua bela forma física à mostra. Quase tropeçando pelo quarto afora, ela começou a procurar desesperadamente por suas roupas, tomada por um misto de surpresa e indignação. Devido à toda a agitação, o homem também acordou, sentando-se junto ao travesseiro, peito nu. E, olhando a moça de cabelos ruivos andar para lá e para cá, perguntou numa expressão de extrema sonolência e um meio-sorriso:

-- O que há, Becca?

-- O que foi que aconteceu? – ela replicou, nervosa.

-- Como assim? – indagou Kevin Ryman, passando uma das mãos pela face.

-- O que houve entre a gente?

-- Espere aí... Vai me dizer que você não se lembra de nada?

Chambers desejou encolher até o tamanho de um inseto para poder escapar imediatamente por alguma fresta ou buraco daquele recinto. Sua vergonha era enorme. Tendo o semblante tomado por forte rubor, ela virou-se de costas para o ex-policial, seguindo até uma das janelas. Morrendo de medo da explicação que poderia ouvir, ela tomou coragem e perguntou ao colega:

-- Não, eu não me lembro. O que diabos aconteceu?

-- Bem, nós bebemos lá no bar... Acho que você acabou exagerando nas cervejas, ficou alegre demais... Aí nós começamos a falar de relacionamentos passados, rolou um clima... Você começou a me beijar no carro mesmo, então eu a trouxe até aqui...

-- E?

-- Como assim, "e"?

-- O que foi que nós fizemos aqui, Kevin?

-- Hum... Jogar Banco Imobiliário é que não foi...

Rebecca tinha vontade de agredi-lo, esganá-lo! Como aquilo poderia ter acontecido? Era simplesmente impossível de conceber! Os dois haviam... Passado uma noite juntos! Em que condições ela seria capaz de continuar trabalhando junto com ele no Departamento? Ela ainda não decidira o que fazer, quando algo do lado de fora do prédio chamou-lhe a atenção. Fitando através da janela, ela observou uma série de cápsulas laranjas cilíndricas serem lançadas de aviões sobre a capital norte-americana.

-- Mas o que é isso?

-- Isso o quê?

Ryman se aproximou para ver também, e deduziu imediatamente do que se tratava assim que contemplou os invólucros em queda. De repente, as noites de terror em Raccoon City invadiram-lhe de novo a mente e, trêmulo, ele disse à atônita jovem:

-- Temos de ir até o Departamento... Agora!

No prédio do Departamento, seus integrantes também já haviam notado o pitoresco evento. Chris e Jill seguiam até o estacionamento, de onde partiriam de carro até a prisão em que Ozwell E. Spencer cumpria pena, quando o tumulto nas ruas teve início. A chuva de cápsulas dava-se em pontos-chave da cidade, e assim que as primeiras se abriram...

Os colossos ambulantes principiaram a semear destruição por onde passavam: destruíam automóveis, abriam verdadeiras crateras e rombos no asfalto e no concreto... O casal Redfield voltou correndo para o interior do Departamento, onde todos estavam alvoroçados. Coube a Bruce, na ausência do secretário, dar as ordens necessárias:

-- Pessoal, desçam até o arsenal e armem-se com o que puderem! Repito: armem-se com o que puderem! Essas coisas não cairão tão facilmente, então precisaremos de armamento pesado!

Aquele, sem dúvida alguma, seria um dia de intensa luta. E já havia começado muito bem...

Paris.

Os "passageiros" das cápsulas eram grandes figuras humanóides carecas e pálidas, de mais de dois metros de altura e corpos artificiais cobertos por um sobretudo verde, mãos revestidas por luvas negras e pés calçando botas da mesma tonalidade. Dezenas, talvez centenas. Brinquedos da Umbrella. Tyrants. Supersoldados que praticamente tornavam real o mito de Hércules. E haviam sido condicionados para apenas uma meta: destruir o máximo de coisas que conseguissem.

O pânico tomou conta da área ao redor do Arco do Triunfo. Os parisienses e turistas fugiam desesperados enquanto as armas biológicas transformavam carros em amontoados de metal retorcido apenas com poucos golpes, derrubavam paredes e muros como se fossem feitos de isopor e dilaceravam cruelmente as pessoas que tentavam bravamente resistir àquele ímpeto exterminador. Mike e Rachel viram-se desorientados em meio à confusão, tendo suas armas de fogo em punho, mesmo sabendo que elas não bastariam para derrubar aqueles mutantes. Precisariam, no mínimo, de um dispositivo antitanque.

-- E agora? – gritou a moça, esbarrando num casal de idosos que logo se escondeu num beco próximo.

-- Não podemos dar cabo dessas coisas com o que temos, por enquanto teremos de dar no pé! – Graven era bem realista.

Foi quando, junto a uma calçada, avistaram um policial de jaqueta ao lado de sua motocicleta de trabalho, apontando uma pistola calibre 45 para os T-00 que se aproximavam a passos lentos e pesados. Sua aparência lembrava muito a de um ator conhecido, Mike logo percebeu, porém não conseguiu se lembrar do nome... Era um que havia atuado no filme "Ronin"...

-- O que são essas coisas? – inquiriu, sem compreender a situação, o homem da lei francês.

-- Soldados geneticamente fabricados para fazer essa bagunça toda! – explicou resumidamente o agente do Serviço Secreto, observando um dos Tyrants arrebentar um hidrante e conseqüentemente liberando um grande jato d'água para cima. – Como se chama, policial?

-- Jacques Blanc!

-- Acho que teremos de agir juntos para escapar desta, senhor Blanc! – exclamou Rachel.

E os monstros vindos do céu continuavam em seu trajeto de brutalidade e caos.

_Nota__: A partir deste capítulo, a história conta com a participação especial de alguns personagens de outros jogos da Capcom. São eles:_

_Dylan e Regina – Dino Crisis._

_Elena – Street Fighter 3._

_Jacques Blanc – __Onimusha 3._

_**Continua…**_


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

Invasão e confronto.

Regina não conseguia empreender qualquer reação. Mantinha-se na mesma posição, sem piscar, sem mover um músculo...

-- O que houve aí dentro? – a voz de Dylan fez-se ouvir pelo comunicador. – Regina, está me escutando?

Ela não respondeu, o momento não permitia que articulasse uma resposta. Junto com os mafiosos sobreviventes, todos sujos de poeira, fitava a cápsula invasora. A cápsula assassina. Aquela cobertura laranja toda arranhada pela queda tinha um tom mórbido, estarrecedor. Súbito, um movimento no invólucro, fazendo todos recuarem surpresos: ele estava se abrindo por dentro. Parte da carapaça de metal deslizou para baixo, revelando algo no interior do cilindro... Uma figura humana. Assustadoramente humana.

Ela caminhou para fora junto com uma nuvem de vapor criogênico, que diminuiu ligeiramente a temperatura do local. Tinha mais de dois metros de altura, cada passo seu fazia estremecer todo o galpão. Seu enorme e consistente corpo era coberto por um sobretudo verde, a cabeça careca ficando exposta, com ela os olhos... Olhos monocromáticos, fixos... Mortos.

Um dos criminosos instintivamente atacou o ser, sacando uma pistola calibre 45 e descarregando quase um pente inteiro de munição em seu traje. As balas provocaram minúsculos buracos neste, por onde se esvaiu uma pequena quantidade do que parecia gás... Não, os projéteis não haviam feito a criatura sequer sangrar!

Regina comprovou que aquela reação fora tremendamente imbecil e precipitada quando o anormal visitante, movendo-se de forma lenta e um pouco desengonçada, atirou o oponente longe com um mísero soco. Os outros se desesperaram, também apanhando suas armas, entre submetralhadoras e fuzis, e desferindo uma chuva de balas sobre o inimigo de verde. De nada adiantou, a monstruosa figura aniquilando-os um por um, de diversas e violentas maneiras.

Os gritos de terror e dor se propagavam pelo armazém enquanto Regina movia-se discretamente por entre as sombras, escombros e caixas ainda inteiras. Deveria fugir dali com Dylan o mais rápido possível ou tentar derrubar aquela coisa? Será que poderia haver mais delas lá fora, a julgar pelo número de cápsulas como aquela despejadas sobre Xangai?

Quem diria que ela, após ter enfrentado até um Tiranossauro Rex, não sabia como lidar com um inimigo aparentemente bem menos ameaçador...

Em meio à confusão, até havia perdido de vista a maleta com as amostras de DNA. Provavelmente fora destruída com o impacto, e Regina não podia negar ter sido um favor à humanidade. O último mafioso foi morto pelo brutamontes careca, seu pescoço sendo quebrado com extrema facilidade. Tendo as luvas nas mãos agora encharcadas de sangue, o monstro voltou-se na direção da ruiva. Esta, vendo que não havia método aparente nem ao menos para feri-lo, pôs-se a correr para fora dali.

Saltou agilmente sobre alguns caixotes, buscando caminho livre até a saída. Na metade do trajeto olhou rapidamente para trás, desesperando-se com o que observou: o mutante deslizava pelo chão na direção dela, destruindo tudo que estava à sua frente, pronto para atingi-la em cheio nas costas com um devastador golpe usando o ombro! Regina de certo sucumbiria perante aquela massa corporal no mínimo três vezes maior que a sua!

Ofegante, ela aplicou ainda mais força em suas pernas, conseguindo deixar o interior do local antes de ser esmagada pelo adversário. Atrás de si, ouviu ferro sendo retorcido, concreto sendo pulverizado. Sem ousar voltar novamente a cabeça para trás, agarrou o alto do muro que cercava o galpão e, veloz, pulou para o beco. O furgão de Dylan nele a aguardava.

Abriu as portas traseiras com tamanho ímpeto que o colega de Regina achou que ela ia arrancá-las. A mulher quase rolou para dentro, apanhou um lança-granadas, carregou-o rapidamente e gritou para o atônito parceiro:

-- Tire a gente daqui, agora!

O rapaz ficou sem saber o que fazer por um momento, suas mãos alternando-se entre os computadores e a cabine do veículo. Por fim correu na direção desta, ligando o motor e assumindo o volante. Os pneus cantaram enquanto a dupla sumia na direção de uma rua, uma grande e irredutível sombra sendo projetada nas paredes perto de onde haviam saído, punhos fechados...

Paris.

A confusão era geral na área do Arco do Triunfo, alastrando-se a partir daí para as demais vias da cidade. Pessoas corriam apavoradas, corpos e destroços eram encontrados aqui e ali. Alguns carros e furgões da GIPN, a força especial da Polícia Nacional Francesa, estabeleceram um perímetro em torno do local, tentando impedir o progresso dos misteriosos invasores e escoltar os sobreviventes para um lugar seguro. O problema era que nada parecia capaz de deter aqueles gigantes carecas, nem mesmo armamento pesado.

-- Estou aqui na _Champs-Élysses_, onde tem palco o maior ataque a Paris desde a Segunda Guerra Mundial! – uma repórter de uma rede de TV, toda descabelada, falava segurando um microfone diante de um rapaz com uma câmera, ambos de pé numa calçada em meio aos cidadãos que fugiam. – Os agressores parecem indestrutíveis, e as autoridades já esboçam teorias sobre uma possível relação com as atividades bio-terroristas da antiga Umbrella Inc.! Além disso, há notícias de outros eventos semelhantes ocorrendo neste exato momento em outras capitais e metrópoles do globo!

Nisso, passou pela jornalista o policial Jacques Blanc, seguido dos aturdidos Mike e Rachel. Metros atrás deles, os T-00 avançavam compondo uma coluna intransponível, deixando um rastro de destruição por onde andavam. Depois de voltar-se brevemente para os mutantes e disparar mais algumas inúteis balas contra seus corpos, o francês virou-se para o casal e murmurou:

-- Existe alguma maneira de derrubar esses brutamontes?

-- Bem, se vocês não se importarem com o dano que será causado ao patrimônio parisiense, uma boa saída seria evacuar a área, isolar nela esses malditos e bombardear tudo o mais depressa possível! – exclamou Graven.

-- Acho que eles já estão começando a considerar isso... – afirmou Robinson, notando a aproximação de alguns helicópteros militares no céu.

A situação estava esquentando a cada segundo. E o trio se encontrava no meio do fogo cruzado entre os resistentes humanos e os Golias vestindo verde.

Botsuana.

O jipe conduzido por Sheva Alomar e que também trazia a capoeirista Elena como passageira seguia sozinho pela estrada precariamente asfaltada, o vento árido colidindo com suas faces. As duas fitavam despreocupadamente o horizonte, cabeças vazias e mentes surpresas por não terem nenhum assunto sobre o qual conversar, mesmo tendo ficado tanto tempo afastadas.

Súbito, a motorista viu algo ao longe, na pista.

-- O que será aquilo? – indagou à amiga.

Uma figura tão solitária quanto o veículo rumava lentamente pela estrada no sentido oposto ao qual as duas jovens se dirigiam. No começo não cogitaram se tratar de um ser humano, devido ao tamanho titânico que o vulto parecia ter, porém, conforme se aproximaram, notaram que ele possuía sim as formas de um homem, porém com altura e força avantajadas. Um gigante careca de traje esverdeado que parecia caminhar sem rumo... Até encontrá-las.

-- Quem é esse? – Elena sentiu uma ponta de medo.

-- Algum louco que quer ser atropelado... – resmungou Sheva.

Esta pressionou três vezes a buzina para alertar o estranho transeunte, mas ele não fez nem menção de sair do meio da estrada, prosseguindo em seu trajeto de choque com o jipe. Alomar não sabia o que fazer, todavia, quando o carro estava perto o suficiente do indivíduo, pôde notar em frações de segundo seus olhos vazios, seu semblante aterrador... E, movida pelo instinto, saltou do assento, seu corpo rolando e ralando-se pelo asfalto quente.

Elena, dona de reflexos extremamente ágeis, notou o movimento da amiga e também pulou para fora do veículo, pousando sobre a pista com notável perfeição. O jipe, agora sem guia, avançou em linha reta na direção do sinistro personagem... Quase toda a parte frontal sendo amassada ao bater com violência contra seu corpo, que agiu como uma grossa parede. Para completar, a criatura ergueu os dois pesados braços, para depois abaixá-los com toda a força... Os punhos unidos esmagando a lataria do transporte como se fossem bigornas.

Uma nuvem de fumaça começou a sair dos restos do jipe, as partes remanescentes desmontando-se por si mesmas. Sheva e Elena assistiram estarrecidas ao espetáculo de destruição, impressionadas com o que aquele ser era capaz de executar. E, a passos lentos e rígidos, ele pôs-se a seguir na direção da capoeirista... Se ela não agisse rápido, seria a próxima vítima!

-- Cuidado! – bradou Alomar.

Mas ela não precisaria nem ter dado o aviso: erguendo-se num salto, Elena deu um belo giro com suas pernas no ar, seus pés tendo um impacto mais poderoso do que balas sobre a carne do mutante. Uma pessoa normal teria no mínimo perdido a consciência com aquele ataque, e o monstro permaneceu de pé. Frustrada e começando a se desesperar, a jovem insistiu com uma série de voadoras contra a cabeça do oponente, nenhuma surtindo efeito. Era assombrosa a resistência que oferecia, ainda por cima aparentemente de um modo tão natural!

-- Corra, Elena! – exclamou Sheva.

A amiga foi obrigada a obedecer, escapando a tempo de um golpe da criatura que poderia tê-la afundado no chão. Nisso, a antes motorista do jipe notou a espingarda que trazia consigo jogada sobre o asfalto. Apressou-se até ela, apanhou-a e engatilhou-a. Tentou disparar duas vezes tendo como mira a cabeça do mutante, e vendo que aquela estratégia também não teria qualquer êxito, puxou Elena pelo braço, ambas fugindo correndo pela estrada, torcendo para que a aberração não pudesse alcançá-las...

No prédio do Departamento de Perigo Biológico em Washington, seus integrantes encontravam-se fortificados dentro do prédio, à espreita nas janelas e portas com rifles, metralhadoras e espingardas em mãos. Lá fora, os T-00 semeavam a destruição, com os primeiros focos de incêndio se alastrando pelas redondezas. Aqueles veteranos na guerra contra a Umbrella e suas criações sentiam-se impotentes por não poderem dar cabo daquele exército inimigo por si mesmos. Eram muitos, e todo o poder de fogo que possuíam não seria suficiente talvez para derrubar nem apenas um deles.

-- Parece que alguém mais chegou ao prédio, através da garagem! – exclamou Chris, armado com uma escopeta junto ao término de um bloco de escadas no último andar do edifício.

Jill e Bruce encontravam-se próximos de Redfield, alternando seus olhares entre o colega e as janelas, através das quais observavam os movimentos dos Tyrants nas ruas. Após uma leve agitação por parte dos defensores, passos velozes foram ouvidos nos degraus, até que Rebecca e Kevin surgiram diante do trio, rostos cansados e suados.

-- Está um inferno lá fora! – falou Ryman.

-- Têm alguma informação sobre o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Chris. – A origem desse ataque?

-- Nada, a não ser que ele não se restringe apenas a Washington! – revelou Chambers, ofegante. – As maiores cidades do mundo, ao que tudo indica, também são alvo dessa invasão!

-- Burke tem algo a ver com isso... – murmurou Jill, olhando pensativa para o chão. – Nós precisamos interrogar Spencer!

-- A prisão em que ele está fica a bons quilômetros daqui, como vão dirigir até lá com toda essa loucura? – alarmou-se McGivern.

-- Nós temos que tentar!

Jill Valentine Redfield era mesmo muito persistente. Sua força de vontade era impressionante, sua coragem era louvável. Desde o incidente na Mansão Spencer, passando pela epidemia em Raccoon City, até a missão de meses antes na Sibéria, ela nunca desistira, nunca perdera as esperanças, nunca se recusara a fazer o que fosse preciso. E naquela ocasião, seu comportamento não seria outro.

-- Jill tem razão, Spencer pode ter respostas vitais para nós... – concordou o irmão de Claire. – Vamos logo, estamos perdendo tempo enquanto ficamos aqui debatendo!

-- Boa sorte! – disse Kevin solenemente, antes do casal deixar o local pela escada.

Passaram-se alguns segundos, todos ali presentes se entreolhando, até que Bruce franziu as sobrancelhas e perguntou a Chambers e Ryman:

-- Vocês se encontraram no caminho para cá?

O ex-policial do R.P.D. deu um sorriso amarelo e Rebecca abaixou de leve a cabeça, suas bochechas vermelhas como tomates.

Na sala de estratégia, Alfa assistia ao trabalho de seus operadores. Todos os aviões já haviam entregado suas cargas. Pontos verdes no planisfério digital correspondiam às cidades já sitiadas pelos soldados genéticos. Todo o planejamento para aquele dia mostrava-se fonte de pleno sucesso. Além dos monitores de computador que mostravam gráficos e tabelas, havia um deles exibindo a rede de TV CNN. Na tela, um repórter informava em tom preocupante, conforme imagens de várias metrópoles do planeta eram mostradas:

-- Incursões de mutantes assassinos também estão em andamento em Moscou, Cairo e Tóquio, segundo as últimas informações! Na China, dois caças da Força Aérea conseguiram derrubar uma das aeronaves não-identificadas responsáveis pelo transporte das cápsulas com as criaturas. Toda a tripulação morreu, portanto nenhum suspeito ainda pôde ser interrogado a respeito dessa tão repentina e avassaladora ação militar. Quem está atacando? Como teve acesso a armas biológicas, e o que almeja? Novas informações a qualquer momento!

Alfa sorriu. Toda a Terra estava confusa, os governos não sabiam como agir, nem mesmo tinham noção de como orientar a população. O pânico era generalizado e, no ápice da desordem, ele poderia se manifestar, revelar-se ao mundo. Um momento que seria apreciado como nunca, e que se aproximava cada vez mais.

-- E quanto à nossa carga especial? – inquiriu, estalando os dedos.

-- Já está pronta para ser entregue quando ordenar, senhor! – replicou prontamente um dos operadores.

-- Ótimo... Nada pode dar errado... Não agora...

Província de Hunan, China.

Uma extensa nuvem de fumaça partia das montanhas, tendo origem no local onde o avião C-130 fora derrubado por dois mísseis. Chamas e calor dominavam os destroços retorcidos do transporte, o resto da fuselagem envolvido quase por completo pelo fogo. À cerca de quinhentos metros dali, um homem natural da Tailândia, com o uniforme cinza em frangalhos e várias queimaduras pelo corpo, era conduzido, andando com dificuldade, por dois impacientes soldados chineses, fuzis AK-74 às costas. A dupla de combatentes jogou-o na parte de trás de um jipe militar estacionado ali perto, mais alguns homens fardados se aproximando. Eram liderados por uma bela jovem de cabelos pretos presos e corpo atraente, trajando vestes negras que remetiam à sua profissão de agente secreta. Tinha na mão direita uma pistola 9mm com silenciador.

Adiantando-se em relação aos comandados, a mulher caminhou até o veículo e, olhando para seu interior, encarou o sobrevivente da queda da aeronave. Seu lindo rosto oriental foi tomado por uma ameaçadora rigidez enquanto exclamava em mandarim:

-- Você vai nos contar tudo!

Um dos soldados assumiu a direção do jipe, outro se acomodando no assento ao seu lado, o primeiro ao mesmo tempo falando à superiora:

-- Nós cuidaremos dele a partir daqui, agente Fong Ling!

-- Esforcem-se para que haja um _link_ direto e com áudio entre meu laptop e pelo menos uma das câmeras de vigilância durante o interrogatório!

-- Você planeja fornecer informações para alguém fora do país, agente? – pela voz do militar, presumia-se que ele não simpatizava muito com tal idéia.

-- Um homem em particular... É pelo bem de todos nós.

Fong deu uma batidinha na traseira do veículo, o qual partiu dali logo em seguida, tomando uma trilha acidentada pelas elevações até a cidade mais próxima.

Sala de estratégia.

O ataque dos Tyrants continuava a ser coordenado à distância, Alfa circulando pelo local e observando cada monitor, cada equipamento. Numa das telas, a CNN continuava a cobrir o aterrador evento de escala global:

-- Nosso correspondente em Berlim nos dará informações sobre como a cidade está resistindo ao ataque. Bernard, está me ouvindo?

A imagem se dividiu ao meio, com o jornalista no estúdio sendo exibido na metade da esquerda e o repórter na Alemanha mostrado na parte direita. Devido à distância, o segundo levou alguns instantes até terminar de ouvir seu colega nos EUA, permanecendo em silêncio diante da câmera durante esse tempo, tiros e explosões ressoando ao fundo.

-- John, estou aqui nas imediações do Portão de Brandemburgo, onde a polícia alemã tenta a todo custo conter o avanço dos mutantes! Ao meu lado, tenho um delegado da polícia local, o senhor Narchüssen, que nos dará um panorama da situação!

O correspondente estendeu o microfone para o oficial próximo de si, o qual falou aturdido aos telespectadores, tendo o rosto vermelho e banhado em suor:

-- Não há meio possível de aniquilar esses monstros! Um dos meus homens tentou queimar um deles usando um lança-chamas, porém o maldito só livrou-se da roupa, ficando mais forte, rápido e com garras enormes, que cortaram boa parte do meu esquadrão em pedaços!

-- E quanto a armamento pesado?

-- Recebi um chamado por rádio informando que alguns desses desgraçados foram eliminados por meio de bazucas e lança-foguetes, mas é algo que ainda precisamos confirmar!

Alfa abriu um ligeiro sorriso. A "roupa" de seus supersoldados na verdade era um traje limitador que, quando dizimado, permitia que usassem o máximo de seu potencial de combate. Não era nada simples tirá-los de ação, e mesmo se os alvos conseguissem, seria depois de já ter havido muita destruição e mortes.

Tudo ia perfeito, até aquele momento.

Chris dirigia como um doido pelas ruas de Washington, desviando de civis em fuga, policiais, soldados... E, principalmente, dos T-00, que provocavam enorme confusão em quase todos os lugares pelo quais o carro passava. Jill segurava-se ao assento, tendo a impressão de que poderia voar através do vidro da frente mesmo estando com cinto de segurança.

-- Nós temos de virar à direita na próxima saída! – lembrou a ex-integrante do S.T.A.R.S., olhando apreensiva para o marido.

-- Eu sei, eu sei... – Redfield retrucou sem olhar para ela.

Eles estavam numa situação extrema, numa hora extrema. Fazer algumas perguntas a Spencer poderia aliviar um pouco a situação, todavia também poderia constituir uma grande perda de tempo. Por via das dúvidas, era melhor arriscar. E aquele casal de sobreviventes preferia morrer arriscando.

Botsuana.

Sheva e Elena chegaram a pé até a aldeia onde a primeira realizava seu trabalho para a Cruz Vermelha. Notando uma estranha movimentação no local, as duas se esconderam atrás de um casebre, ouvindo alguns homens armados com fuzis AK-47 conversarem. Um deles se aproximou de um sujeito que, mesmo estando de costas, pareceu familiar para Alomar, e perguntou a ele:

-- Senhor Prince, o que faremos agora com os doentes?

-- Esta operação era apenas uma fachada para que pudéssemos efetuar o transporte das cápsulas... – murmurou o líder, aparentemente acendendo um cigarro. – Eles não são mais úteis... Podem matar todos!

O sangue de Sheva ferveu assim que ouviu a ordem. Aquele maldito farsante não podia acabar com a vida de inocentes daquela maneira! Ela tinha de fazer alguma coisa para impedi-lo, nem se tivesse que enfrentar todo um exército!

-- Amiga, você... – oscilou Elena, como se houvesse lido os pensamentos da outra jovem.

-- Fique aqui! Se a situação piorar, corra e me ajude!

A capoeirista não teve tempo de argumentar para impedi-la, nem ao menos segurá-la: a ex-guerrilheira deixou o refúgio e, a passos rápidos, acertou a coronha da espingarda na nunca de Prince, que desmaiou sem saber o que o atingira.

-- Mas o que é isso? – berrou o soldado que conversara com o superior.

O inimigo apontou sua arma, mas Sheva foi mais veloz, mirando e disparando antes: os projéteis da calibre 12 se alojaram no tórax do oponente, fazendo-o voar para trás, bater as costas na parede de uma construção e cair sentado, morto, com sangue a escorrer-lhe pela cintura e pernas.

Mais deles se aproximavam, Alomar rolando para dentro de um casebre para escapar dos tiros. Eram quatro homens armados, que, resmungando entre si, começaram a cercar a morada, preparando uma emboscada para a agressora. Elena percebeu o perigo que a amiga corria e partiu na direção deles, sem que a notassem. Um foi atirado ao chão por um belo jogo de pernas da queniana, soltando um grito de aflição que alertou os companheiros. Outro tentou disparar a queima-roupa contra a lutadora, que o desarmou num chute, o fuzil voando de suas mãos, e acabou inconsciente ao receber um golpe na cabeça. Faltavam dois.

-- Peguem-na!

Elena derrubou mais um com uma rasteira, completando o ataque com um giro no ar que chegou a erguer o adversário do chão. O soldado restante, porém, teve tempo de apontar seu AK-47 para a capoeirista... Mas quando ia apertar o gatilho, foi derrubado por um disparo da espingarda de Sheva, que deixara o interior do casebre. Ainda conseguiu soltar alguns palavrões antes de finalmente desfalecer. Não havia mais nenhum inimigo na aldeia.

-- E agora? – indagou a jovem de cabelo cinza, recuperando o fôlego.

-- Vamos arranjar um jeito de tirar os doentes daqui... Logo mais brutamontes iguais ao que encontramos na estrada podem aparecer!

-- Mas e depois? E se aqui não for a única parte do mundo em que surgiram criaturas como aquela? Podem ser alienígenas, monstros...

-- Eu não sei, Elena... – Alomar disse isso num profundo suspiro. – Eu realmente não sei...

_**Continua...**_


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Visita ou interrogatório?

O carro de Chris e Jill deixou a área urbana de Washington, já ganhando uma das estradas que seguiam pelo estado da Virgínia, uma abundante floresta de pinheiros de ambos os lados. Aquela região aparentava total calma, contrastando com o pânico abundante nas maiores cidades do mundo naquele momento. Alguns motoristas fugiam desesperados para o interior, porém, no geral, o tráfego era leve.

Sobre uma elevação, poucos quilômetros adiante, já era possível ver a prisão federal de segurança máxima na qual estava encarcerado, há quase cinco anos, Ozwell E. Spencer, um dos antigos homens por trás da Umbrella e, de acordo com seu julgamento, arquiteto de inúmeros crimes contra a humanidade, sendo que o mais grave fora a responsabilidade principal pelo incidente biológico ocorrido em Raccoon City.

-- Estamos indo para a toca do leão... – murmurou Valentine.

-- Não se preocupe, querida! – sorriu Redfield, manobrando o veículo numa curva da pista. – Esse leão está enjaulado e devidamente amansado já há algum tempo...

A filha de Dick Valentine não conseguiu ficar mais tranqüila ao ouvir isso. De certa forma acreditava que aquele encontro com Spencer marcaria suas vidas para sempre...

Departamento de Perigo Biológico.

O clima continuava tenso dentro do prédio, as sentinelas se alternando entre as janelas e portas. Um T-00 em sua segunda forma fora avistado numa das ruas próximas, destroçando viaturas policiais com suas garras assassinas. Mesmo com essa verdadeira guerra do lado de fora, Bruce McGivern sentou-se num corredor e, ligando seu laptop, procurou inteirar-se das notícias através da Internet: dezenas de outras cidades eram vitimadas pelo ataque dos Tyrants, confirmando os rumores.

Estava a percorrer atônito as diversas páginas dos sites jornalísticos, quando surgiu uma janela na tela do computador informando que o agente recebera um e-mail de prioridade alta. Intrigado, abriu sua caixa de entrada e seus olhos brilharam assim que leram o nome da remetente: "F. Ling". O assunto da mensagem, "Nós descobrimos".

-- Eu sabia que você não ia nos deixar na mão, garota! – riu Bruce.

Acessou a correspondência eletrônica, averiguando seu conteúdo durante dois ou três minutos. Tratava-se das conclusões tiradas a partir do interrogatório de um sobrevivente da tripulação do C-130 derrubado pela Força Aérea chinesa... Uma das aeronaves responsáveis pelas "remessas" de mutantes ao redor do mundo.

Terminando de ler o texto redigido por Fong Ling, McGivern ergueu lentamente a cabeça enquanto murmurava, sua cabeça repleta de perguntas insistentes:

-- Burke... E Alfa?

O carro guiado por Chris aproximou-se da guarita de entrada da prisão, o vigia exigindo que os recém-chegados se identificassem, como de praxe. O irmão de Claire mostrou seu cartão de identificação do Departamento de Perigo Biológico, e assim que o guarda assimilou a informação, exclamou, um tanto quanto perdido:

-- Departamento de Perigo Biológico? Vocês não deviam estar lá em Washington, cuidando do que está ocorrendo?

Olhando melhor para dentro do posto de vigília, Redfield percebeu, sobre uma bancada, uma pequena TV que exibia um noticiário retratando o caos provocado pelos Tyrants ao redor do planeta. Deu um suspiro, olhou para frente por alguns segundos e então respondeu:

-- Nós estamos cuidando... À nossa maneira!

O funcionário assentiu com a cabeça, meio desconfiado, e liberou a cancela, permitindo que o veículo avançasse. Depois de estacionar dentro dos muros da cadeia, o casal deixou o transporte e caminhou até uma porta protegida por dois homens fortemente armados. Mostraram seus cartões novamente, e eles permitiram que ganhassem o interior do local.

Logo que informaram qual criminoso desejavam visitar, os dois ex-combatentes do S.T.A.R.S. passaram a ser guiados por um carcereiro. Os corredores eram metálicos, frios, vazios. Compunham o que parecia ser um labirinto, talvez para dificultar a fuga dos detentos, todos considerados de extrema periculosidade. Depois de andarem muitos metros, pararam diante de uma porta reforçada. O guarda inseriu seu cartão de segurança, códigos, teve a retina e impressões digitais verificadas, e por fim o caminho foi aberto.

A dupla de visitantes adentrou a cela...

Bruce sentou-se sobre uma mesa, acabando por derrubar acidentalmente algumas pastas no chão. Ninguém se preocupou em recolhê-las: o momento não era apropriado. Enquanto quase todos os membros do Departamento montavam guarda junto às janelas daquele andar, Kevin e Rebecca se aproximaram de McGivern, o primeiro indagando:

-- Então Burke trabalha para alguém? Ele não é o último homem por trás de tudo isso?

-- Sim, de acordo com as informações fornecidas por Fong Ling... – confirmou o sobrevivente da infecção no cruzeiro "Spencer Rain". – O indivíduo atende pelo codinome "Alfa"... Parece que apenas Burke conhece sua verdadeira identidade.

-- Quem ele pode ser? – Chambers não conseguia pensar em nenhum possível suspeito.

Ninguém ali poderia solucionar tal mistério... Ainda.

Dentro da cela monocromática, que parecia até ser confortável demais para um prisioneiro de ações tão repugnantes, a figura deste era por fora a de um velhinho aparentemente inofensivo, que remetia até a um avô sereno quase no final de sua vida: a face enrugada e com uma permanente expressão tristonha, os cabelos muito brancos repartidos entre os dois lados da cabeça, havendo no meio uma careca desgastada...

-- Spencer! – Chris pronunciou o nome quase num resmungo.

Ele estava sentado sobre sua cama acolchoada, lençol e travesseiro brancos. Havia também um pequeno banheiro anexo ao cárcere, aparentemente limpo e bem-cuidado. Ozwell, trajando uniforme prisional laranja, encontrava-se até então perdido em seus pensamentos, e ergueu os olhos para fitar os recém-chegados assim que ouviu a voz de Redfield. Demonstrou surpresa com a visita, abrindo a boca ligeiramente num gesto de assombro. Só foi falar algo depois de terem se passado alguns instantes de mútua contemplação:

-- Eis algo que eu não esperava!

-- Será que não esperava mesmo? – cogitou Jill, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas de forma astuta.

O detento sorriu de modo sutil. Chris voltou-se para o carcereiro, que ainda se encontrava de pé junto à porta da sala, e fez um gesto para que ele se retirasse. Assim o fez, selando novamente o lugar, o som da pesada porta sendo trancada ecoando por toda a prisão.

Hunk patrulhava os corredores do Setor "C" do complexo de pesquisas subterrâneo, a antiga "Colméia". Um local que resistira à destruição de Raccoon City, e que agora abrigava a realização das ambições de outras pessoas. Enquanto cruzava uma porta, o "Sr. Morte" recebeu um comunicado via rádio:

-- Aqui é Alfa. Dê uma olhada no Setor "B". Burke não é visto já há algum tempo, e isso me traz suspeitas...

-- Vou verificar imediatamente, senhor! – a voz do combatente era abafada pela máscara.

-- Os prisioneiros estão seguros?

-- Sim!

-- Então prossiga com a ordem.

Seguindo em frente, Hunk subiu por alguns lances de escadas e adentrou o setor em questão... Apenas para deparar-se com um corredor repleto de cadáveres de guardas e cientistas, alguns com membros decepados ou torcidos, quase todos tendo em seus semblantes estampado o horror e a surpresa. O chão estava todo coberto de sangue, as solas das botas do soldado tornando-se vermelhas conforme andava.

-- Mas o que... – oscilou, olhando confuso ao redor.

-- Eu fiz isso! – a voz veio subitamente de trás de Hunk.

Ouvindo também o engatilhar de uma arma, o responsável pela segurança das instalações imediatamente levantou os braços. Sabia que a pistola estava apontada para sua cabeça. E havia reconhecido o indivíduo de imediato...

-- Burke, o que está havendo?

Josh suava excessivamente. Tinha os dedos manchados de líquido rubro. Proveniente daqueles que assassinara.

-- O tempo todo você tinha o X-Virus em seu corpo... Teria me poupado tanto trabalho, seu maldito! – exclamou ele.

-- Para virar um rato de laboratório nas suas mãos? – ironizou Hunk. – Preferi manter o segredo. E como descobriu, se me permite perguntar?

-- Eu posso sentir... Afinal, agora esse vírus também corre nas minhas veias!

Com um poderoso soco na nuca, fruto de sua força agora aprimorada, Burke fez seu comandado desmaiar. Não podia perder tempo com ele, pois ainda tinha muito que fazer...

Spencer levantou-se devagar da cama, indagando:

-- A que lhes devo a nobre visita?

-- Poupe-me do sarcasmo! – rosnou Chris. – Por sua culpa, perdemos muitos amigos, sem contar todas as outras vidas que foram interrompidas devido a seus atos! A mansão, Raccoon City, os demais incidentes virais...

-- Ora, se quer culpar alguém, senhor Redfield, não escolheu a melhor pessoa! – Ozwell riu deliciosamente. – O homem que devia estar aqui preso no meu lugar se encontra neste momento a alguns quilômetros daqui, numa certa residência de cor branca, ocupando um cargo para o qual foi eleito pelo próprio povo! Vocês sabem muito bem que o governo dos Estados Unidos da América sempre foi meu maior cliente! Para quem vocês acham que interessava desenvolver soldados aprimorados como aqueles que estão destruindo tudo lá fora neste momento?

O casal estranhou um pouco essa última questão levantada pelo velho, já que não havia TV ou qualquer outro elo com o mundo externo dentro daquela cela para que Spencer pudesse ter conhecimento do curso dos eventos. Depois de dar alguns passos de volta à cama, na qual se sentou cansado, o antigo homem por trás da Umbrella completou:

-- Além do mais, esta prisão não combina com alguém como eu, que pertence à nobreza britânica...

-- Você acha que usar o mundo como uma imensa cobaia é nobre? – Chris enfurecia-se mais a cada minuto.

-- Calma, amor... – Jill viu que eles não estavam chegando a lugar algum daquela maneira.

-- Os ânimos estão exaltados! – sorriu Spencer. – Afinal, o que querem?

-- Certificar-nos de quem está por trás disso tudo, e o que pretende!

O idoso soltou um suspiro de enfado. Parecia bastante desapontado.

-- Tanto tempo sem nos vermos e vocês vêm perguntar sobre outra pessoa?

Ele os estava provocando, e tentavam ao máximo se conter para não perderem a cabeça. Não seria nada propício naquele momento tão delicado.

-- Pois bem, eu vou colaborar... – concordou o prisioneiro por fim. – Afinal, a pessoa em questão é meu inimigo...

Os corredores do Setor "A" do complexo de pesquisas estavam estranhamente quietos e vazios. Leon e Ark avançavam às cegas pelo verdadeiro labirinto de salas e ambientes, procurando desesperadamente por Claire Redfield.

Kennedy ficava mais angustiado a cada lugar que examinavam e não encontravam nenhuma pista do paradeiro de sua mulher. Thompson tentava elaborar um mapa das instalações em sua mente, para facilitar saber quais locais já haviam vistoriado e quais ainda não... Até que pararam diante de uma grande porta metálica possuindo o símbolo de perigo biológico. Ainda não haviam acessado o que existia atrás dela.

-- "Área de Testes: Projeto Heaven" – leu Leon em voz alta. – O que pode ser isso?

-- Temos de encontrar uma maneira de chegar ao outro lado e descobrir! – concluiu Ark.

Os dois levaram as mãos à cintura, observando o enorme obstáculo que os impedia de prosseguir... Como driblá-lo?

Chris e Jill cruzaram os braços, impacientes. Spencer tinha personalidade e atitudes difíceis de aturar. Ele devia encarar tudo aquilo como um jogo, envolvendo poder ou o que quer que fosse. E tinha essa visão desde muitas décadas antes... Desde quando o vírus Progenitor fora descoberto.

-- Bem, como devem saber, eu tive que lutar para ser a pessoa de maior posição e influência dentro da Umbrella... – disse Ozwell. – Outras duas facções, antes minhas aliadas, começaram a disputar espaço comigo logo que começamos a fazer progresso nas pesquisas. Uma era representada por James Marcus, que eu consegui após algum tempo tirar do caminho... A outra, que persistiu por um maior período, era representada pela linhagem dos Ashfords...

A família Ashford. Chris a conhecia muito bem, pois tivera que enfrentar dois de seus mais doentios membros durante o incidente na Ilha Rockfort e na Antártida, final de 1998. Uma experiência perturbadora, para dizer o mínimo. Com isso, voltou a se lembrar mais uma vez de sua irmã Claire, torcendo para que em breve fosse resgatada.

-- Senhor Redfield, acredito que conheça a bela e trágica história dos gêmeos Ashford, os últimos de sua linhagem – afirmou Spencer. – O doutor Alexander Ashford, procurando resgatar os tempos áureos de seus ancestrais, depositou toda a sua esperança em dois bebês geneticamente modificados... Sendo que a mulher, Alexia, era a própria inteligência em pessoa. Essa prole seria, ao ver de Alexander, a chave para que tomasse controle da Umbrella. Até o nome da mãe de aluguel que pariu as crianças era Verônica, o mesmo da fundadora da família Ashford!

-- Alexia era a insanidade em pessoa também... – falou Chris, lembrando-se da batalha final que travara contra a monstruosa jovem. – Onde quer chegar?

-- Alexander era um homem precavido, mais do que aparentava. É verdade que não pôde conter a ira dos filhos quando estes descobriram que eram fruto de uma experiência e transformaram-no num monstro por vingança, mas... Ele sempre teve um segredo que superou seus erros.

-- Você sabe qual é? – indagou Valentine, envolvida pelo relato.

-- Sim, e vou ser bem direto: a experiência de Alexander resultou em três crianças, e não duas. Nasceram trigêmeos.

Um silêncio inviolável dominou a cela por um ou dois minutos, Chris e Jill não conseguindo assimilar a última informação com facilidade. Seria mesmo verdade? Ou Spencer estaria blefando para ocultar seu possível envolvimento com os acontecimentos? Os dois integrantes do Departamento permaneceram encarando o velho durante esse tempo, sendo que ele continuou agindo com extrema naturalidade. Até que Redfield voltou a se manifestar:

-- Tem certeza disso?

-- Absoluta. Eu também fiquei espantado quando descobri, foi somente há pouco tempo. Porém, sim, há mesmo um terceiro Ashford. Alexia e Alfred, logo depois que nasceram, tiveram uma vida pública. Conviveram com outras pessoas, estudaram em conhecidas universidades. Já esse terceiro bebê foi ocultado por Alexander, que usou de todos os meios para que ninguém jamais suspeitasse de sua existência. A criança, do sexo masculino, cresceu em alguns dos maiores orfanatos e colégios internos da Europa. Desde cedo manifestou uma inteligência superior até à de Alexia. Porém, teve sempre uma vida reclusa e discreta, mesmo depois de ter atingido a idade adulta. E isso, meus caros, foi decisivo para seu bem.

-- Por quê? – inquiriu Chris.

-- Em 2004, a Umbrella caiu. Tudo estava perdido. Mas esse terceiro Ashford, estando isolado e sem ninguém ter conhecimento de sua existência, não foi afetado, assistindo de camarote aos acontecimentos. Caberia a ele, agora, reerguer a Umbrella e tornar grande novamente o nome de sua família. Quando foi entregue pequeno ao primeiro orfanato onde viveu, Alexander deu instruções aos responsáveis para que, quando o menino completasse 18 anos, recebesse de presente um microfilme contendo todas as informações a respeito de seu nascimento, Umbrella e os Ashfords. Anos depois, pouco depois de a empresa ter falido, o rapaz iniciou as ações para glorificar sua linhagem...

Spencer fez uma pausa, tornando a se erguer da cama. Circulou pelo cárcere, como se ainda procurasse alguma saída dali, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, para então continuar:

-- Mas ele não conseguiria isso sozinho. Precisava de aliados. Passou a contratar antigos funcionários da Umbrella que conseguiram escapar impunes à sua derrocada, além de mercenários, e também resgatou o que pôde do legado da empresa. Entre eles estava Vincent Goldman, que mudou seu nome para Josh Burke... Pois bem. Juntos, o terceiro Ashford e Burke tinham dinheiro para poderem planejar. Todavia, faltavam recursos. Armas biológicas. Sendo que a mais importante sempre foi o X-Virus...

-- A maldita criação de William Birkin... – murmurou Jill.

-- Sim. Falar que a obra-prima de Birkin foi o G-Virus é uma afronta ao seu gênio de pesquisador. Era apenas uma fachada. Sua maior criação, que ele manteve secreta, foi justamente o X-Virus. Um vírus que pode garantir praticamente a imortalidade. O vírus que ele conseguiu criar a partir da cobaia Lisa Trevor, após anos de observação e experimentos. O vírus que ele testou em sua própria filha, inserindo-o no embrião, e que mais tarde também seria concedido a Albert Wesker, tornando-o mais que humano. Ada Wong, Hunk e Nicholai Zinoviev também foram agraciados com tal dádiva.

-- Eu diria que na verdade é um fardo... – opinou Chris. – E é por isso que Sherry foi seqüestrada...

-- Exatamente. O X-Virus está agora ativo em Sherry, já que, segundo as experiências, ele se manifesta somente após a "primeira morte". No caso de Wesker, foi a investida do Tyrant no laboratório Arklay. Ada, quando se sacrificou em Raccoon City. Nicholai passou pelo mesmo ao ser atacado por zumbis... Já Hunk é um mistério!

-- Wesker quis Sherry porque queria fazer experiências com o vírus, mas numa cobaia que não fosse ele mesmo – lembrou Valentine. – Wesker era um crápula...

-- Se Wesker não tivesse morrido em 2004, o mundo estaria bem pior... Os vírus estariam circulando pelo mercado negro, eu, apesar de não ter sido preso, estaria morto... Até sua amada esposa poderia estar morta, senhor Redfield!

Chris quase o agrediu devido à insinuação, no entanto conseguiu se controlar. Spencer prosseguiu:

-- Mas além do X-Virus e suas possíveis variantes, havia algo mais necessário para o arsenal... Mutantes, supersoldados que pudessem ser usados. É a partir daí que nosso querido terceiro Ashford começou a ficar megalomaníaco. Ao invés de intentar reerguer a Umbrella, ele passou a ambicionar vencer todos os governos do mundo, pela força. Iniciar uma guerra usando armas biológicas. Implantar em todos os lugares sua ideologia particular, seu modo de vida. Eu duvido que todos sob seu comando concordem com esse ponto de vista...

-- Como ele conseguiu os Tyrants? – quis saber Redfield.

-- Apenas um humano em um milhão possui uma estrutura genética adequada para se tornar um Tyrant. Uma dessas raríssimas pessoas era o coronel Sergei Vladimir, ex-militar soviético, uma lenda em combate. Nós éramos amigos, e a partir do DNA dele, os primeiros protótipos de Tyrants foram criados. Praticamente todas as variantes que vieram depois partiriam da mesma matriz, ou seja, Vladimir. Devido a esse trunfo, e também por assumir a chefia da U.B.C.S., o coronel cresceu muito dentro da Umbrella, tornando-se quase tão poderoso quanto eu... Ele chegou até a ter vários Tyrants sob sua posse e fez deles o que bem entendeu... Se me recordo bem, ele até tinha um como segurança pessoal, chamando-o de "Ivan"...

-- E? – insistiu Valentine.

-- Vladimir ocultou centenas de Tyrants numa instalação secreta em algum lugar da Rússia. Eu mesmo nunca soube da localização exata, porém descobri que o local estava registrado num dos diários de Nicholai Zinoviev, membro da U.B.C.S. e bem próximo ao coronel. De alguma forma, Burke encontrou esse diário, removendo os Tyrants da Rússia para sua base central. Isso deve ter se dado há alguns meses. Foi assim que o terceiro Ashford conseguiu um exército titânico, que está lá fora neste momento. Eu creio que em breve o desgraçado irá contatar os governos vitimados, fazendo algum tipo de exigência ou ameaça... Combina bem com o feitio insolente daquela família...

Fora um verdadeiro bombardeio de revelações. Chris e Jill se entreolharam, dando conta do quão pouco sabiam antes daquela longa conversa. Então existia mesmo mais um membro da família Ashford vivo, e com objetivos precisos e sanguinários.

-- Há algo mais que não sabemos? – perguntou Redfield.

-- Sim, na verdade... Sobre Emanuel Deller.

-- Como?

Spencer riu, gargalhou. A ignorância do casal o divertia imensamente. Como a informação era algo precioso! Agora ele estava compartilhando-a com aqueles que considerava seus inimigos, mas não tinha mesmo mais nada a perder... Só as caras de espanto dos dois já lhe valeriam alguma coisa...

-- Deller sempre foi meu amigo – explicou o idoso. – Tivemos nossas desavenças e disputas, mas éramos companheiros, e compartilhávamos o ódio pelos Ashfords. Há cerca de um ano, trabalhando na Biocom, Emanuel descobriu que o terceiro Ashford estava fazendo dinheiro através da posse de mais da metade das ações da empresa. Foi então que ele resolveu iniciar uma infecção viral no complexo em que trabalhava na Sibéria. Se o incidente viesse a público, a Biocom estaria acabada, e por conseqüência as ações não valeriam mais nada. A fonte de capital do filho de Alexander estaria acabada! Deller achava que o maldito não era digno de estruturar uma nova Umbrella... Para ele, se alguém viesse a fazer isso, teria de ser eu. E Emanuel sabia que morreria desde o momento em que disseminou o T-Virus no lugar... Se não fosse morto pelos monstros, acabaria aniquilado por quem viesse conter o incidente...

Era inacreditável. Até mesmo a operação na Sibéria na qual Chris e Jill estiveram envolvidos, aparentemente um acontecimento isolado, encontrava-se envolvida naquela imensa conspiração cujo pivô era o infame terceiro gêmeo Ashford. Assustador, esclarecedor, perturbador... Entretanto, o mais pitoresco era mesmo Spencer ter acesso a tantas informações sem sair de dentro da prisão!

-- Você sabe o nome desse terceiro Ashford? – inquiriu Valentine.

O velho deu um sorriso maléfico antes de abrir a boca para responder...

Ark havia tirado da mochila que trazia consigo um pequeno kit para lidar com equipamentos eletrônicos: tratava-se de uma espécie de tomada que foi acoplada ao painel ao lado da porta trancada, havendo na outra extremidade do fio algo como uma bateria e um pequeno controle remoto. Através daquele artifício, Thompson pretendia liberar uma alta corrente elétrica no mecanismo da entrada: isso poderia fazer com que ela se abrisse, ou então que não pudesse ser mais aberta. De qualquer modo, ele e Leon não tinham muita opção.

-- Afaste-se, pode haver faíscas! – pediu o amigo de Kennedy, terminando de instalar o dispositivo.

Todavia, quando ia acioná-lo, Ark, assim como Leon, ouviu uma voz masculina afirmar em tom de zombaria:

-- Eu poderia classificar esse ato como arrombamento!

A dupla se voltou para o autor da fala: um homem alto e musculoso, cabelos loiros compridos, usando um sobretudo marrom e botas negras. Sua face extremamente alva, dotada de expressão imponente e cruel, fez ambos os intrusos estremecerem. Tiveram a impressão de que ele os estivera observando silenciosamente já há algum tempo, e apenas naquele instante decidira se revelar.

-- Deixem que eu me apresente! – disse, sorrindo. – Sou Arnold Ashford!

_**Continua...**_


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

Derrocada.

Leon e Ark apontaram suas armas, mas o indivíduo, mesmo estando de mãos vazias, não demonstrou preocupação. Muito pelo contrário: deu uma demorada risada, zombando dos dois inimigos. Eles achavam que poderiam detê-lo com meras balas!

-- Vocês morrerão... Agora! – exclamou Arnold, o terceiro gêmeo Ashford, fechando os punhos.

Eles não faziam idéia de seu poder, da força de seu ímpeto. Aqueles intrusos ousaram invadir seu complexo e pagariam com a vida. Assassinaria-os com suas próprias mãos. Deu um passo na direção dos oponentes, estes estando prontos para revidar pressionando os gatilhos... A tensão era nítida e intensa.

-- Zelando pela segurança, senhor Alfa? – mais alguém se somava à cena.

As cabeças se voltaram para o ponto no corredor de onde viera a voz. Depararam-se com Josh Burke, extremamente pálido, corpo e vestes ensopados de suor e o buraco em sua nuca estando bem perceptível, sendo que era possível enxergar através da abertura quando abria a boca. Uma visão bizarra.

-- Vincent... – quase grunhiu Thompson, dentes cerrados e olhar surpreso. – Vivo?

-- Vocês deviam se olhar no espelho agora! – riu o homem reanimado após sua aparente morte. – Parece até que estão vendo um fantasma!

De fato, até mesmo Ashford, rígido e quase sempre inexpressivo, demonstrava leve assombro diante do estado de Burke. Leon compreendia menos ainda a situação, porém tinha uma teoria... A qual Josh logo confirmou:

-- Assim que obtivemos o X-Virus a partir de Sherry Birkin, fiz questão de realizar uma experiência usando a mim mesmo como cobaia: implantei cirurgicamente uma cápsula com o vírus em meu cérebro. O resultado foi de pleno sucesso: consegui voltar à vida mesmo com intenso dano cerebral, no caso, um tiro na cabeça. Não acha que é uma grande descoberta, senhor Alfa?

-- O que pretende, Goldman? – berrou Arnold, demonstrando que aos poucos perdia controle dos acontecimentos.

-- Você é patético, Ashford! Acumula tanto poder em suas mãos, para desperdiçar tudo num plano ridículo de conquista mundial! Não... Eu sempre tive, e ainda tenho, planos diferentes para estas instalações, para as pesquisas...

-- É tarde demais, Vincent! – o loiro alto sorriu doentiamente. – Meus soldados já estão lá fora neste momento causando destruição e medo! Em breve eu revelarei minhas intenções ao planeta!

-- Logo se vê que não esteve na Umbrella durante os tempos de Spencer, meu caro... – riu Burke. – Apesar de eu nunca ter simpatizado com ele, deixou aos funcionários um ensinamento sem dúvida importante...

-- E qual é?

-- Nunca confie em ninguém!

Em seguida, num gesto de vitória, Josh tirou de um dos bolsos um pequeno controle remoto. Arnold franziu as sobrancelhas, Ark e Leon também fitando intrigados o pequeno artefato... Será que...

-- O coronel Sergei Vladimir tinha sob sua posse vários dos Tyrants produzidos pela Umbrella a partir de seu próprio DNA... Não hesitou em utilizar alguns deles ao longo de sua vida, porém temia que pudessem inesperadamente sair do controle. Como sabe, os T-00 tinham uma capacidade maior em relação a obedecer a ordens e comandos, mas não era perfeita. Até criamos o "Projeto Heaven" justamente para aprimorar essa capacidade...

-- Você quer dizer... – agora era Ashford quem suava.

-- Vladimir precisava de uma salvaguarda, um mecanismo que pudesse utilizar pra se livrar de um Tyrant renegado se necessário. Então, sem que ninguém nunca descobrisse, a não ser eu... Ele instalou explosivos dentro dos corpos de todos os seus Tyrants!

A astúcia de Burke era tremenda. Ele passara para trás a tão inteligente criação de Alexander Ashford. Era ele quem estava no comando agora, quem assumia as rédeas. Nascera para isso, e sempre lutara para tal. Por quaisquer meios. Completou sua revelação dizendo:

-- Explosivos os quais serão detonados, através de sinais via-satélite, assim que eu acionar este controle remoto!

-- Goldman, você não... – o grito de Arnold foi interrompido por um baixo, porém decisivo, som eletrônico...

_Click!_

Paris.

Os helicópteros de ataque franceses estavam com os T-00 em suas miras, os pilotos prontos para lançarem mísseis. Blanc, Graven e Robinson, junto com alguns civis desnorteados, não sabiam para que lado correr. E sentiram-se ainda mais acuados quando toda a avenida estremeceu com o peso de uma coluna de tanques de combate que se aproximava.

-- E agora? – exclamou Rachel. – Para onde iremos?

Súbito, veio a primeira explosão. O grupo se abaixou por instinto, pensando que algum dos veículos havia disparado. Os militares também ficaram assustados, já que nenhuma de suas unidades investira! Seguiu-se outro estrondo, e outro... Até que todos perceberam, para seu grande espanto... Que os mutantes estavam se autodestruindo!

-- Mas o quê? – Jacques não entendia o que via.

Sim. Aparentemente sem explicação, os gigantes de verde eram subitamente consumidos por bolas de fogo, um a um... Geradas a partir de seus próprios corpos. Seguiram-se mais explosões, chamas se erguendo dos cadáveres... E logo todos os Tyrants na cidade haviam sido eliminados.

Xangai.

O furgão dirigido por Dylan seguia a toda velocidade pelas ruas centrais. Na traseira, Regina, abaixada de modo ao lança-granadas ficar apoiado sobre uma de suas pernas, disparava contra os T-00 que surgissem em seu campo de visão. O Exército do país já entrara em cena e fazia o possível para liquidar as criaturas... Quando elas começaram espontaneamente a explodir.

-- Que está acontecendo? – a ruiva indagou ao amigo.

-- Fogos de artifício! – brincou o rapaz. – O ano novo chinês chegou mais cedo!

Botsuana.

Sheva e Elena haviam encontrado dois caminhões da Cruz Vermelha, ou que pertenciam a ela somente como fachada, estacionados perto da aldeia. As duas jovens carregaram todos os doentes para as carretas, com o intuito de transportá-los para um local seguro. Quando as duas se sentaram nas cabines, prontas para irem embora... Cerca de uma dezena de monstros carecas, iguais ao que haviam enfrentado na estrada, surgiram no alto de uma elevação logo à frente.

-- Sheva... – chamou a capoeirista, suas mãos tremendo no volante.

-- Eu vi, eu vi... – Alomar replicou, pensando no que fazer.

A saída seria dirigir o mais rápido possível para longe dali... Todavia, uma gentil obra do destino tranqüilizou as moças: sem causa aparente, os terríveis mutantes começaram a explodir, a evaporar em meio a nuvens de fogo!

-- Será isso... Providência divina? – perguntou Elena.

-- Não sei, mas que eu adorei, eu adorei! – sorriu a outra mulher, dando partida no veículo com extrema calma.

Washington.

Do alto do último andar do Departamento de Perigo Biológico, os combatentes e funcionários assistiam com júbilo à destruição dos Tyrants nas ruas como que por mágica. Misteriosas explosões consumiam seus corpos, aniquilando totalmente a ameaça que representavam. Quem estaria por trás daquilo?

-- Acabou, ao que parece! – comemorou Kevin.

-- Por que eu ainda acho que não? – murmurou Rebecca, pensativa.

Arnold não acreditava. Seu plano, seu projeto... Tanto tempo de preparativos, cuidados, espera... Arruinados pelo maldito Vincent Goldman. Josh Burke. Um maldito traidor. Fora derrotado por alguém que estivera o tempo todo sob seu próprio comando. Mas nunca era tarde demais... Ainda poderia reparar seu erro... Aniquilando-o.

-- Vou te matar, Goldman! – Ashford deixou claro seu intento num brado que lembrou um grito de guerra.

-- Lutar com você, nesta minha nova condição, será um exercício interessante! – provocou Burke.

-- Ao menos pode me dizer o que pretende com tudo isto?

-- Você se tornou um rei, porém não sabe como usar o poder que adquiriu... Por isso estou roubando seu trono! Eu usarei tudo o que é seu para erguer uma nova Umbrella, Ashford. Uma empresa que será muito mais grandiosa que a antiga. Eu conquistarei o mundo, mas não da maneira patética como você planejou...

-- Patético é pensar que pode me derrotar! – Arnold estava no auge da fúria.

Dizendo isso, agarrou seu sobretudo com as mãos e rasgou-o ao meio sem exercer muita força, o tecido partido vindo ao chão. Nu da cintura para cima, Arnold agora tinha à mostra seus músculos extremamente bem-delineados, que pareciam pulsar devido à raiva que sentia naquele momento. Josh, por sua vez, desatou mais uma vez a rir, enquanto começava a suar com ainda mais intensidade... Súbito, seu braço direito começou a ter espasmos... E, num processo grotesco, parte do membro pareceu ser virado do avesso, o tecido muscular ficando à mostra enquanto seus dedos desapareciam, dando lugar a quatro afiadas garras feitas de osso.

-- Estou pronto! – exclamou Burke, sua voz mais grossa do que antes.

Berrando, Ashford partiu para cima do inimigo e, a golpes violentos, os dois iniciaram uma luta encarniçada, logo desaparecendo numa curva do corredor, apesar dos sons do combate ainda poderem ser ouvidos. Leon e Ark ainda estavam atônitos e sem reação diante da rapidez dos eventos, e por um momento acabaram se esquecendo da porta... Agora estavam livres para abri-la.

-- Por mim esses dois podem se matar! – falou Kennedy. – E você?

-- Sou da mesma opinião! – sorriu Thompson, apanhando de novo seu dispositivo elétrico.

Eles iam abrir aquela porta.

Claire Redfield caminhava desolada pelas ruas de Heaven Coast, com suas casinhas brancas e pessoas felizes. E essas mesmas pessoas agora pareciam ignorá-la completamente. Era como se ela não existisse. E ter descoberto que tudo aquilo não passava de um mundo artificial, um grande campo de testes biológicos, a deixava ainda mais deprimida. Até Steve... Não, aquele não era Steve, e sim apenas um clone criado com propósitos desumanos...

Tudo revelado por um homem cruel que lhe era terrivelmente familiar. Quem seria? Desolada, a irmã de Chris vasculhava os mais profundos arquivos de sua mente na tentativa de se lembrar. Até que... Rockfort... Os gêmeos... Será que? Não, não era possível!

Ao mesmo tempo em que teve esse pensamento, uma devastadora dor de cabeça imediatamente atingiu Claire, impossibilitando-a até de continuar de pé. Caindo de joelhos sobre o asfalto, mãos na testa, a jovem foi acometida de uma mistura de tontura, fraqueza e um irritante zumbido em seus ouvidos. Não sabia se continuava segurando a fronte ou se tampava as orelhas, tamanho era o incômodo que sofria. Seria algum efeito colateral do tempo que permanecera internada? Ou algum meio macabro do sujeito loiro manter desconhecida sua identidade?

Seus olhos fumegaram, seu corpo não respondia mais aos seus comandos, sua visão desapareceu, dando lugar a uma luz branca insuportável... Até que por fim tudo escureceu.

-- Claire!

A voz lhe era conhecida, e trouxe-lhe muita esperança, mesmo sem ainda poder enxergar nada. Era ele, Leon.

-- Claire, acorde!

Seu marido, seu amado. Era mesmo ele, não havia mais dúvidas. A moça esforçou-se, e com certo custo conseguiu erguer as pálpebras... A luz do ambiente afetou-a, ela tampou a visão com as mãos... Todo o seu corpo estava dormente, e doía em algumas partes.

-- Leon? – Claire falou quase num gemido. – É você?

-- Claire!

Ela abriu de novo os olhos, sua vista aos poucos ficando menos embaçada, e o rosto de Kennedy tornando-se mais nítido. Assim que ele se tornou distinguível o suficiente, a jovem abriu um lindo sorriso, fazendo com que Leon a abraçasse com força, erguendo-a da superfície à qual se encontrava encostada.

-- Claire, que bom que está viva... Eu fiquei tão preocupado, eu...

-- Mas... – oscilou ela, confusa. – Não faz sentido, eu...

Soltando-se gentilmente dos braços do esposo e erguendo-se de onde estava sentada, Redfield viu uma espécie de capacete com algum tipo de visor... Dotado de fios com uma espécie de receptores nas extremidades... E a julgar por alguns pontos de sua cabeça, mais precisamente nas têmporas, em que a pele apresentava resíduos de algum tipo de cola... Eles estiveram fixados à sua cabeça! Isso sem contar o grande número de computadores e equipamentos distribuídos pela sala...

Em seu braço havia marcas de agulha, e a presença de um suporte com algum tipo de soro fê-la entender que fora dessa maneira que sobrevivera presa ali sem comer nem beber. Ela estivera fora do mundo real, imersa em algum outro tipo de existência... Mas não da forma como o aterrador homem loiro lhe revelara antes.

-- Nós temos razões para acreditar que você foi utilizada como cobaia no chamado "Projeto Heaven", Claire – explicou Ark. – De acordo com o que ouvimos, pudemos deduzir que se trata de algum tipo de realidade virtual criada para se poder controlar Tyrants e outras criaturas mais efetivamente!

-- Sim, faz sentido... – confirmou a mulher, massageando a testa e ainda sensível à claridade. – Eu vi coisas inconcebíveis enquanto estive imersa em tal realidade... Como pessoas mortas que voltaram à vida...

-- Agora acabou, amor! – afirmou Leon, em seguida beijando-a no rosto. – Nós vamos tirá-la daqui!

-- Eu nem sei onde estou... Quem foi responsável por isto?

-- Josh Burke – respondeu Thompson prontamente. – Ou melhor, alguém acima dele.

-- Quem?

-- É uma história longa... – disse Kennedy. – Contaremos no caminho!

Como Claire estava fraca e ainda não recobrara todos os movimentos, fruto do tempo que permanecera imóvel na mesma posição, os dois rapazes a ajudaram a levantar-se e andar, cada um apoiando-a de um lado. Lentamente o trio deixou o local de testes, desejando não retornar ali nunca mais. Cruzaram a porta, em cuja tranca Ark causara um curto-circuito e que agora se abria para qualquer um que se aproximasse, e viram-se no corredor onde minutos atrás Arnold e Josh, ou Vincent, haviam iniciado uma batalha da qual apenas um sairia vivo. A julgar pelo silêncio predominante, eles já deviam estar a uma boa distância dali.

Mal deram alguns passos na direção que Leon se recordava levar até o trem subterrâneo, lâmpadas vermelhas de alerta surgiram piscando por todo o teto, simultaneamente uma voz menina anunciando, o aspecto infantil que possuía deixando crer que pertencia à "Red Queen", o antigo sistema de segurança e armazenamento de dados da Umbrella:

-- Um agente viral foi detectado fora das áreas de pesquisa. Possível contaminação em andamento. O complexo será incinerado em dez minutos para conter a infecção, a não ser que o processo seja abortado. Isto não é um exercício.

Durante a luta de Ashford e Burke, algum ferimento de um dos dois deveria ter pingado sangue no chão ou numa parede, provocando a ativação da contagem. A mensagem era agora repetida incessantemente. Não havia razão para interromper o processo, e além do mais, os três não faziam idéia de como fazê-lo. Seria melhor que aquelas instalações fossem varridas de uma vez por todas da face da Terra, levando junto os dois mutantes em conflito. Seria a punição que teriam, e certamente se encontravam alheios a ela, um preocupado apenas em destruir o outro...

Havia um porém: e se existissem mais pessoas encarceradas naquele lugar? Infelizmente o complexo era grande demais, e eles não tinham tempo para procurar. Precisavam chegar ao trem o quanto antes.

-- Vamos! – exclamou Leon, ajudando o amigo a carregar Claire.

Dentro da cela no setor de detenção, os cinco prisioneiros também presenciaram o início da contagem para a autodestruição. O soldado que os vigiava demonstrou um pouco de surpresa, porém não se abalou, permanecendo em seu posto. Ele seguida suas ordens à risca, e se fora incumbido de guardar os detentos, então morreria cumprindo sua tarefa.

-- Que bom, agora nós vamos virar churrasco! – ironizou Carlos.

-- Temos de sair daqui de algum jeito! – desesperou-se Sherry.

-- Carcereiro! – gritou Krauser, segurando as grades. – Vai ficar aí parado até fritarmos junto com todo este local?

-- Eu tenho minhas ordens! – o inimigo replicou, seu rosto assumindo um aspecto soturno ao ser banhado pela cor rubra das luzes de alerta. – Vocês vão ficar aí!

-- Quer morrer também? Tire-nos daqui!

-- Não irei! – berrou o guarda, impaciente, aproximando-se mais da cela.

-- Tire-nos daqui! – Jack continuava a insistir, olhos arregalados.

-- Acha que pode me convencer?

_Craft!_

Birkin soltou um gritinho de susto. O homem estremeceu, olhar fixo em Krauser... Um olhar de descrença. Sangue escorreu de seus lábios fechados... Até que tombou de lado sobre o piso do corredor, o abdômen perfurado... O braço esquerdo do loiro fora convertido numa estranha garra vermelha que passara através das barras, e dela pingavam gotas vermelhas, despencando até seus pés.

-- Esse é o Jack Krauser que eu conheço! – Ada afirmou num sorriso, cruzando os braços.

-- Mas... – Billy não entendia. – Ele não estava sob efeito do soro?

-- Meu organismo desenvolveu uma resistência natural ao soro, Burke devia ter pensado nisso! – esclareceu o brutamontes, risonho. – Desta vez o tempo entre a última aplicação e o retorno de minhas habilidades foi bem menor!

Logo depois Jack abaixou-se, estendendo o outro braço para revistar o uniforme do cadáver. Em poucos instantes, sua mão recuou para dentro do cárcere com um molho de chaves entre os dedos. Aquela que destrancava a cela certamente também estava entre elas.

-- Quem quer sair daqui? – indagou Krauser, agitando as chaves diante dos colegas.

Nem era necessário que alguém levantasse a mão.

Leon, Claire e Ark chegaram à área de carregamento e descarregamento, onde o trem subterrâneo os aguardava intacto e vazio. Além de se sentir aliviada, a irmã de Chris foi tomada por um forte _déjà vu_, pois ela e o marido haviam usado um transporte idêntico àquele para fugirem de Raccoon City durante o terror causado pelo T-Virus na cidade. E pensar que naquela época nem pensavam que um dia acabariam se casando...

Thompson sentou-se com a moça num dos assentos do primeiro vagão, enquanto Kennedy se dirigia rapidamente até a cabine de controle, ativando novamente os painéis, alavancas e botões. Passou-se cerca de um minuto até que o trem, num solavanco, começasse a se mover pelos trilhos. Ainda tinham minutos de sobra até que ele atingisse a saída de emergência nos limites da cidade em ruínas, portanto estavam seguros. Enquanto observava pelas janelas uma das paredes do túnel repleto de curvas, Claire, apesar de aliviada, não conseguia se livrar da angustiante sensação de que deixava alguém para trás...

Sherry liderava os outros quatro fugitivos pelos corredores do complexo. Todos agora estavam armados, graças às pistolas e metralhadoras deixadas pelos soldados que Burke matara. Buscavam sem parar uma saída, qualquer meio de abandonar aquele maldito lugar condenado a ser soterrado para sempre embaixo da terra.

-- Talvez possamos usar o mesmo caminho que utilizamos quando chegamos, através do metrô, chegando à superfície! – sugeriu Oliveira.

-- Ir lá fora sem trajes de proteção? – surpreendeu-se Krauser. – Antes mesmo de deixar Raccoon você estaria mais feio que o Godzilla!

Subiram por algumas escadas, a combinação da voz da Red Queen e das lâmpadas a piscar deixando-os mais atordoados a cada segundo, até que, ao passarem por um cruzamento de corredores viram, num deles, uma cena no mínimo curiosa.

Havia dois homens em luta. Não, não eram mais homens. Um era loiro, alto e de vigorosos músculos, com o peito nu e exibindo assim vários cortes que sofrera no tórax, sangue escorrendo cada vez que se mexia. Até seus longos cabelos dourados estavam sujos e empapados com o líquido vermelho. Já o oponente era familiar a todos: Josh Burke. Porém estava pálido como um fantasma, tinha a roupa toda rasgada e uma das mãos convertida num medonho conjunto de garras, estas estando manchadas de rubro assim como os vários ferimentos que acumulava pelo corpo mutante. Assemelhavam-se a dois cães raivosos em combate que só se largariam quando um dos dois fosse trucidado, totalmente arrasado. Um confronto realmente mortal.

Birkin fechou os punhos ao contemplar aquilo. Seus inimigos. Homens que haviam desejado usá-la como cobaia, como um ser que tinha utilidade apenas para a realização de experimentos. Assim como seu próprio pai agira. Era doloroso, repugnante, abominável. Ela teve vontade de fuzilá-los, esquartejá-los, rir enquanto os enviava de uma vez ao inferno. Seria sua vingança. Preparava-se para atacar, quando sentiu uma mão num de seus ombros. Era Ada. E, estranhamente, aquele toque da espiã lhe transmitiu uma incrível serenidade. Fez com que ela ouvisse a voz da razão: Sherry não precisaria arriscar sua vida para dar cabo daqueles crápulas. Eles se auto-exterminariam, já estavam envolvidos num embate que os levaria à derrocada... À plena derrocada...

-- Vamos, Sherry! – chamou Billy, correndo junto com os demais.

Ela acompanhou-os. Deter-se mais ali seria total perda de tempo.

_**Continua...**_


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

Nemesis X.

Chris dirigia o carro de volta pela estrada que ligava a prisão federal a Washington, quieto e compenetrado. Jill também não pronunciava palavra alguma, nem ao menos voltando a cabeça para o marido. A conversa com Spencer os abalara de um modo que não conseguiriam explicar muito bem. Saber da existência de uma conspiração envolvendo um membro perdido da cruel família Ashford, ainda por cima com um insano plano de dominação mundial...

A babá que cuidava do pequeno Barry ligara há pouco. Tudo se encontrava bem em Filadélfia, pois a cidade não fora um dos alvos primários dos T-00. Mesmo com a mensagem repleta de alívio, os pais da criança não conseguiram se tranqüilizar... Havia algo de angustiante no ar, como se algo horrível estivesse prestes a acontecer.

O casal deixou seu confuso transe quando o rádio do veículo emitiu um apito. Redfield pressionou um pequeno botão no aparelho e falou em voz alta, para que suas palavras pudessem ser captadas pelos microfones instalados no interior do transporte:

-- O que é, Bruce?

-- Vocês não vão acreditar... – McGivern parecia bastante eufórico. – Os Tyrants estão explodindo! Simplesmente estão explodindo pelo mundo afora!

-- Como assim? – estranhou Valentine, já que a notícia era no mínimo esquisita.

-- Eles estão se autodestruindo por algum meio... Talvez quem estiver controlando-os deve ter desistido do plano!

Os dois ex-membros do S.T.A.R.S. lembraram-se de uma das frases de Spencer: "Eu duvido que todos sob seu comando concordem com esse ponto de vista...". Será que algum dos comandados de Arnold Ashford resolvera desbancá-lo de sua posição, colocando seus intentos a perder? Ou não passava de algum tipo de falha no possível sistema que controlava aqueles Tyrants?

-- OK, acho que compreendemos – respondeu Chris. – No entanto, permaneçam em alerta. Ainda pode existir alguma ameaça à espreita!

-- Entendido! – Bruce encerrou a comunicação.

E Redfield não fazia idéia do quanto estava correto em sua colocação: mal o chiado no rádio se encerrou, Jill avistou algo no céu, um pouco à frente de onde se encontravam: um grande helicóptero de carga, sem qualquer identificação. Sentiram de súbito um mau pressentimento: de alguma forma, sabiam que não se tratava de uma aeronave amiga. Isso ficou claro quando um compartimento na parte inferior desta foi aberto e, após segundos de gigantesca tensão, Chris sem saber se freava o carro ou se acelerava ainda mais e a esposa sentindo-se zonza devido ao nervosismo, uma cápsula laranja de cerca de três metros de altura foi despejada sobre a estrada. A queda foi rápida, o pesado artefato afundando e rachando parte do asfalto ao seu redor logo que se cravou no solo. Uma espessa cortina de poeira foi erguida, alguns pássaros desavisados nas árvores próximas voando para longe...

O irmão de Claire por fim venceu a indecisão e agiu, afundando um dos pés no freio do carro. Os pneus cantaram, o cinto de segurança comprimindo o tórax de Valentine graças à inércia. Ela por um momento achou que ia vomitar. O motor do veículo emitiu sons que lembravam rugidos: estava fervendo, talvez fundido. Só depois de verificar tanto a si quanto à amada, temendo ferimentos graves e ficando aliviado ao constatar que não os possuíam, Redfield olhou para frente... Para o que quer que houvesse adiante...

Era mesmo uma cápsula, sem dúvida alguma. Permaneceu do mesmo jeito por alguns instantes, imóvel, imutável... Até que foi ouvido um sutil som, porém incrivelmente aterrador... Uma espécie de abertura surgiu no inusitado meio de transporte, parte da carapaça deslizando para cima... Liberando fumaça, uma espécie de vapor, de provável origem criogênica... O casulo fora rompido!

Chris e Jill, petrificados, olhos fixos na cena, corações pulsando a ponto de estourarem seus peitos, instintivamente esticaram os braços... Unindo suas mãos. Um movimento involuntário, mas de grande significado. Eles se protegeriam, eles escapariam daquele perigo. Amavam-se mais do que tudo, e se viessem a morrer, morreriam unidos.

Um pé deu o primeiro passo para fora do invólucro, coberto por uma bota preta. Valentine imediatamente se lembrou de um dos piores inimigos que tivera de confrontar durante sua fuga em Raccoon City: Nemesis. Já não bastava a experiência na Sibéria pouco tempo antes? Será que ela teria de enfrentar mais uma vez aquela criatura horrenda?

O ser monstruoso saiu por completo de dentro do cilindro: seu corpo era totalmente revestido por um traje negro, exceto a cabeça. Uma grossa armadura da mesma cor protegia-lhe o tronco sem, entretanto, lhe prejudicar os movimentos. As poucas partes expostas de sua pele revelavam um tecido pastoso, repleto de costuras...

O rosto. Seu rosto... Conforme o mutante caminhava lentamente rumo ao carro, reduzindo cada vez mais a distância de poucos metros que o separava dele, Jill e Chris puderam examinar com atenção os perturbadores contornos faciais do oponente... Os olhos eram de um cinza dominante, entristecedor... E mesmo com os remendos e cicatrizes, mesmo com a distorção causada pelos maléficos experimentos, aquele semblante era absurdamente familiar para o casal... Este, assim que comprovou a primeira impressão que tivera, achou aquela situação repugnante, desumana, hedionda, sádica ao extremo.

Os dois amantes apertaram ainda mais as mãos... A criatura chegando mais e mais perto...

O grupo fugitivo, guiado por Ada, adentrou a sala de estratégia que Arnold antes utilizara para coordenar seus ataques pelo mundo. Os operadores já haviam debandado: a última coisa que queriam era perder suas vidas na iminente explosão. E em meio aos prisioneiros libertos a opinião era a mesma.

-- O que estamos fazendo aqui, não devemos procurar uma saída? – indagou Krauser, impaciente.

-- Acalme-se... – pediu Wong com voz suave, sentando-se diante de um dos computadores ligados. – Segundo a Red Queen, a contagem terminaria em dez minutos e, pelos meus cálculos, ainda temos cerca de quatro!

-- E o que há de interessante aqui? – quis saber Carlos, debruçando-se sobre a bancada com os monitores.

-- Os idiotas que estavam aqui saíram correndo sem nem mesmo efetuar _log-off_ do sistema! Vejam, tudo está ativado e acessível a qualquer usuário! É a chance de obtermos todos os dados sobre as operações realizadas por Burke e seu manda-chuva nos últimos anos! Deve haver também arquivos secretos da Umbrella neste sistema, coisas que sobreviveram à queda da empresa! Não acham se tratar de informação importante?

Todos olhavam atônitos para a espiã, enquanto ela apanhava um DVD virgem presente perto de um dos computadores e, inserindo-o na máquina diante de si, preparava-se para gravar nele todo o banco de dados daquele complexo, o famigerado histórico da Red Queen. A tarefa começou a ser executada, a barra de progresso na tela indicando que levaria um minuto para que a operação fosse concluída, enquanto os nomes dos arquivos gravados surgiam tão rápido quanto desapareciam:

_Gravando..._

_magnum_virus-dat_

_nikki_lee-dat_

_b-virus-dat_

_viktor_valentine-dat_

_atlantis_project-dat_

-- Um minuto? – Jack estava inconformado. – Acha que temos tanto tempo disponível assim?

-- Se quiser, pode ir à frente, meu caro... – disse a espiã, sorrindo astuta enquanto digitava no teclado. – Duvido que conseguirá ir muito longe sem mim!

Ninguém disse mais nada, esperando silenciosos enquanto a oriental concluía seu trabalho. Sherry, por sua vez, olhava para as paredes e o teto, mas sua mente não se encontrava ali... E sim perdida em lembranças, devaneios... Esperança.

Ele continuava a se aproximar.

Chris e Jill demoraram a perceber a arma que trazia às costas: uma grande metralhadora giratória. Tomados pelo horror, também notaram outros detalhes macabros como os tubos enfiados atrás de seu pescoço, os espasmos em seus membros... Mas o pior continuava sendo a face, aquele rosto conhecido do qual agora teriam de escapar... Ou então destruí-lo.

Não conseguiam compreender como aquilo era possível, como aquela pessoa havia sido convertida num Nemesis, numa máquina de matar. Teria a Umbrella ou Arnold Ashford feito algum tipo de experiência com o cadáver encontrado na Amazônia? Haviam sido inescrupulosos a tal ponto? Ou o teriam clonado a partir de uma amostra de DNA? De qualquer forma, o casal sabia que aquilo fora orquestrado especialmente para eles. Era uma espécie de vingança pessoal, uma forma de traumatizar os que sempre combateram o risco de incidentes biológicos... Estava ali, na frente deles. A artimanha final do último dos Ashfords.

O Nemesis tinha a aparência de Barry Burton. Isso se não fosse o próprio. O companheiro fiel, o pai de família, o colega morto por Wesker... O bravo combatente com cujo nome Redfield e Valentine haviam batizado seu filho. Fora convertido agora num monstro, um assassino impiedoso. O que eles poderiam fazer? Haveria opção?

-- Saia do carro, Jill! – gritou Chris, já abrindo a porta. – Saia do carro agora!

A voz dele pareceu despertar o inimigo, que retirou a metralhadora das costas. Posicionou-a na altura da cintura e, sem demonstrar ódio, remorso ou qualquer outra emoção, disparou uma longa rajada contra o veículo. Os vidros e faróis se estilhaçaram, os pneus murcharam, as poltronas se transformando em montes irreconhecíveis de espuma... Até que o tanque de gasolina se incendiou, e todo o carro foi pelos ares.

A carcaça saltou e depois voltou a tocar o chão, dominada pelo fogo. Nemesis X ficou alguns segundos parado, admirando sua ação, sempre inexpressivo. Percebera que os dois ocupantes do alvo haviam pulado cada um para um lado, buscando agora abrigo na floresta, porém fingiu não notar. Era parte de seu método de intimidação. Parte de seu programa. Quando achasse ser o momento certo, ele partiria no encalço deles...

A luta prosseguia, incessante, sangrenta.

Arnold golpeava o oponente com fúria, queria varrer completamente sua existência. Josh escapava rápido dos músculos do adversário, esquivando-se, abaixando-se. Liquido vermelho respingava, portas eram amassadas, vidros eram quebrados... As luzes de alerta piscavam sem cessar, e a Red Queen, cujos sensores se concentravam no embate entre os dois mutantes, anunciou friamente:

-- Faltam três minutos para a incineração! Pessoas não-infectadas devem se dirigir imediatamente até as saídas de emergência!

O grupo de Ada Wong subia por mais escadas, quase tropeçando nos degraus... A tensão só aumentava. A espiã trazia consigo o DVD que acabara de gravar na sala de estratégia: os segredos de Arnold Ashford eram agora seus. Só precisavam sair dali. E tinham pouco tempo.

-- Para onde estamos indo, afinal? – indagou Krauser. – Para a superfície?

-- Eu acho que nem ela sabe direito... – murmurou Coen.

O casal Redfield mal respirava com medo de que o monstro ouvisse o som, mesmo sendo tão baixo.

Chris se encontrava apoiado de costas junto ao tronco de uma árvore, sendo que sua mulher também buscava refúgio atrás de uma outra, a alguns metros de distância. Mesmo com o grande ímpeto que um tinha de proteger o outro, eles sabiam que permanecer juntos não seria a melhor estratégia naquela situação extrema.

Quem diria... O velho Barry Burton, do qual sentiam tantas saudades, transformado em uma... Aberração!

-- Jill... – chamou Chris num sussurro, temendo a aproximação da ameaça.

-- Sim?

-- O que você tem?

-- Uma Beretta com apenas um pente de munição... Foi tudo que consegui pegar antes de saltar do carro... E você?

-- Apenas uma faca...

Seguiu-se o silêncio, os únicos sons provindo da fauna da floresta e do ligeiro crepitar das chamas na carcaça do carro em que antes se encontravam. Não ouviam mais nada, muito menos passos... Será que aquele Nemesis conseguia ser furtivo a tal ponto? Ou o mutante não os conseguira rastrear?

-- Irônico, não acha? – o irmão de Claire sorriu. – Estamos tão equipados quanto quando nos vimos presos na casa de Spencer!

-- Não conseguiremos nem ferir aquela coisa assim... E confesso que não sei se eu ao menos seria capaz...

O marido de Valentine expôs o rosto para fora do esconderijo para poder lançar-lhe um firme olhar, dizendo pausadamente e com relativa gravidade:

-- Querida, aquele não é mais o Barry... Barry Burton morreu bravamente em ação em meados de 2004. Aquilo é apenas um joguete do desgraçado do Ashford. Uma tentativa de nos abalar.

Ele tinha razão. Arnold venceria daquela maneira. Teriam de ser fortes e resistir, a qualquer custo. Lutar para aniquilar aquele Nemesis... Nemesis X, a arma biológica perfeita concebida pelos herdeiros da Umbrella.

_VAPT!_

Súbito, algo surgiu, estralando feito um chicote. Difícil de identificar no início, mas possuía uma coloração roxa. Eram como cipós, cabos... Tentáculos, os tentáculos do monstro! Estendidos por quase cinco metros, pareciam debater-se entre as árvores à procura da presa, até que a encontraram. Jill teve o pescoço envolvido com força por eles, como se fossem serpentes famintas. Comprimiam violentamente sua garganta e, arfando enquanto tentava em vão se livrar deles com as mãos, Valentine se deu conta de que não conseguia mais respirar.

-- Jill, Jill! – gritou Chris, partindo desesperado em socorro da esposa.

Redfield apanhou sua faca, correndo na direção do mutante e seus temíveis tentáculos. Mesmo tendo se aproximado mais, Nemesis X continuava prendendo o pescoço de Jill à distância, os prolongamentos de seu braço esticados como se ele não desejasse manchar-se com o sangue de sua vítima. A mulher tentava sacar a Beretta e disparar contra o algoz, porém não tinha forças... Sua visão começava a ficar opaca enquanto fitava o rosto frio de seu agressor, tendo a triste sensação de que estava sendo morta pelo próprio amigo Barry.

Chris investiu, golpeando com a faca os tentáculos assassinos. Todavia, a lâmina não conseguiu nem cortá-los superficialmente: eram incrivelmente resistentes. O atordoado marido tentou de novo, e de novo, mas o esforço era inútil. Não conseguiria rompê-los, e Jill, sem ar, já estava prestes a perder a consciência.

Sem outra opção, Redfield avançou na direção do inimigo em si, brandindo a faca para nele cravá-la... Porém, com seu braço livre, Nemesis X também o apanhou pelo pescoço, erguendo-o do chão e efetuando tamanha pressão com os dedos que os ossos logo abaixo da cabeça de Chris estalaram, quase a ponto de quebrarem.

-- J-Ji-Jill... – chamou ele, voz sumida e sufocada, um dos braços se levantando na direção da amada, mas incapaz de livrá-la da morte certa, e muito menos livrar a si mesmo.

Parecia ser o fim para os dois.

A escadaria terminava numa espécie de guarita totalmente fechada, já na superfície. A estrutura fora construída depois da destruição de Raccoon, sem dúvida. O grupo deduziu que a saída para o exterior consista na grande porta de metal reforçado que ali havia. Além dela, porém, existiam algumas outras salas anexas a serem exploradas.

Carlos e Sherry correram para uma delas, na esperança de encontrarem algo que os salvasse, e se encheram de alívio assim que adentraram uma espécie de vestuário no qual, pendurados junto às paredes, havia cerca de dez trajes de proteção contra radiação.

-- Pessoal, venham ver isto! – chamou o brasileiro.

Os demais também entraram e todos começaram a se vestir com as roupas que faziam parte do passaporte para fora dali. Instantes depois caminharam até a saída ainda fechada, parando diante dela sem que ninguém operasse o painel logo ao lado com o intuito de abri-la. Krauser se manifestou:

-- OK, estamos a salvo da radiação, mas e quanto aos mutantes lá fora? Se tentarmos fugir a pé, seremos massacrados antes de chegarmos aos limites da cidade!

-- E prefere ficar aqui para morrer na explosão? – mais uma vez, era Ada quem expunha a gravidade das circunstâncias.

Jack não prosseguiu com seu argumento, cabendo a Billy andar até os controles da porta e ativá-la depois de acionar algumas alavancas. O pesado obstáculo foi removido lentamente, fazendo todo o lugar tremer conforme subia até o teto, desaparecendo por completo do caminho. Lá fora, a paisagem pós-apocalíptica de Raccoon City mais uma vez fazia-se ver. Separado dela por uma improvisada cerca feita de entulho, havia um rústico heliporto logo à frente da guarita, certamente utilizado para facilitar o acesso ao complexo subterrâneo por seus funcionários. Aqui e ali existiam placas informando que aquela era uma área restrita sob controle do governo dos EUA... Mal sabiam os figurões das atividades ilegais realizadas bem debaixo de seus narizes... Ou será que sabiam?

Entretanto, os fugitivos nem perceberam esse fato curioso, rumando de imediato para um helicóptero soviético Mil Mi-26 ali pousado, provável resquício dos tempos em que Sergei Vladimir e Nicholai Zinoviev eram nomes dotados de grande poder dentro da Umbrella. Ao longe e ao redor, os berros estridentes dos Hunters podiam ser ouvidos. Já que a sorte sorrira mais uma vez aos sobreviventes, tinham a obrigação de escapar dali o mais breve possível.

-- Eu piloto! – exclamou Oliveira, que já tinha experiência com aquele tipo de transporte.

Ninguém se opôs, todos embarcando na grande aeronave. Dentro havia várias caixas e engradados de metal contendo o símbolo de perigo biológico, nenhum dos ocupantes desejando descobrir o que havia dentro delas. Enquanto Carlos se dirigia até a cabine de pilotagem, Sherry, antes que a porta do helicóptero se fechasse, olhou uma última vez para fora, notando a presença no heliporto de um pesado veículo terrestre blindado, oito rodas, procedência militar. Será que também estava sendo usado pelos guardas das instalações... Ou por mais alguém que resolvera infiltrar-se nelas?

O embate selvagem tinha continuidade nos corredores salpicados de rubro do complexo. Os dois gladiadores mutantes estavam praticamente destruídos, acabados. Ashford tinha boa parte das vísceras expostas através de cortes profundos causados pelas garras de Burke, e este, por sua vez, tinha quase metade dos ossos do corpo quebrados, alguns até visíveis em fraturas grotescas. Trocaram mais golpes, feriram-se mais, rolaram pelo chão... Até que Josh, num movimento rápido, finalmente derrubou o adversário, abaixando-se sobre seu tórax e encostando a ponta das garras em seu pescoço.

-- Eu venci, Arnold!

-- Nunca se vence um Ashford, seu cão traidor! – murmurou o loiro, ofegante e suado. – Eu nunca morrerei por suas mãos!

De fato.

Seguiu-se uma intensa explosão de luz, e os joelhos de Burke, que estavam apoiados sobre o oponente, queimaram. Ele ergueu-se por reflexo, enquanto observava, para seu espanto, o corpo de Ashford se converter num amontoado de cinzas fumegantes, logo após ser consumido por uma estranha corrente de energia azulada. Depois ergueu os olhos. Logo adiante, no corredor, havia um corpo feminino trajando o uniforme negro dos soldados do complexo, o emblema da Umbrella costurado nos ombros e um capacete cobrindo-lhe por completo a cabeça. Segurava, com ambas as mãos, um "Linear Launcher", a poderosa arma de impulsos eletromagnéticos criada pela empresa como último recurso de contenção para experiências descontroladas.

Parte das pernas de Josh estavam carbonizadas devido ao contato com o corpo que se desintegrara, mas ele não sentia mais dor. De pé, cambaleante, tudo que ele sentia naquele derradeiro momento era dúvida.

-- E você, é? – ele perguntou naturalmente, como se estivesse recebendo alguém para o chá.

A mulher incógnita retirou o capacete, atirando-o ao chão. A peça rolou até os pés de Burke, sujando-se com as cinzas de Arnold pelo caminho. Ele apanhou o artefato com as mãos antes de voltar a fitar a personagem, como se não tivesse pressa em identificá-la... Quando finalmente o fez, admirou seus belos e sedosos cabelos castanhos, o rosto jovial de uma linda moça que acabara de deixar a adolescência. Sim, ele sabia quem era ela! Como a esqueceria?

-- Você! – Burke sorriu.

-- Vincent... – a garota disse com fúria, quase gemendo. – Você matou meu irmão!

Lily Klein aproximou-se alguns passos, a arma apontada para o grande assassino da Ilha Sheena. Incidente horrendo do qual ela e o irmão haviam sido dois dos poucos sobreviventes. O intenso ímpeto de vingança era perceptível na fisionomia da jovem, em todos os seus movimentos. Ele matara Lott. Usara-o e se descartara dele covardemente. Agora ele pagaria. Pagaria muito caro, com sua deplorável vida.

-- Então veio ter sua revanche justo agora? – Burke não perdia a pose. – Poderia ter vindo antes, assim eu sofreria mais!

-- Eu o estou investigando há meses... Consegui me infiltrar neste laboratório sem que ao menos suspeitasse! Acha que a Red Queen ativou a autodestruição automaticamente? Depois de alguns episódios virais ocorridos pelo mundo, a Umbrella resolveu diminuir o poder de decisão embutido na inteligência artificial dela... Fui eu quem preparou este cenário, Vincent!

-- Vejo que fez sua lição de casa...

Nisso, a Red Queen anunciou faltar apenas um minuto para a total incineração do complexo. Não haveria mais tempo para que ninguém o deixasse. Todos os que ainda se encontrassem nele estavam automaticamente condenados.

-- Você não vai sair viva daqui, mas acredito que saiba muito bem disso... – falou Josh, despreocupado.

-- É claro que sei. Planejei tudo minuciosamente. Depois que você foi responsável pela morte dos meus pais em Sheena, Lott era a única família que me restava. Até que você também o tirou de mim. Agora não tenho mais ninguém, tampouco alguma razão para continuar vivendo. Apenas minha vingança.

Burke riu. Riu insanamente. Ele realmente não esperava morrer daquela forma, porém achava a situação divertida. Como a vida era cheia de surpresas! A menininha desamparada da ilha que outrora comandara viera, anos depois, dar-lhe um fim definitivo, transformar-lhe em pó.

-- OK, vamos em frente! – pediu ele, sem livrar-se do sorriso. – Vai ser rápido, de qualquer forma...

Com os olhos cheios d'água, Lily disparou o Linear Launcher... A carga de energia deslocou-se velozmente até o inimigo, propagando-se por todo o seu corpo. Em meio a um estranho cheiro que remetia a algo queimando e ao mesmo tempo ao ambiente esterilizado de um hospital, Josh Burke, antes Vincent Goldman, transformou-se num amontoado de cinzas, sem que gritasse, gemesse ou mesmo perdesse a expressão satisfeita em seu rosto doentio.

Em seguida, tendo as mãos trêmulas, Klein largou a arma e cerrou os punhos, mantendo a firmeza de suas intenções. Fitando vagamente as luzes vermelhas de alerta, ela baixou a cabeça, fixando os olhos nas próprias botas. Desse modo, quieta e um tanto serena, esperou até que a morte chegasse. Ela não se importava mais, já que sua vida na verdade já havia sido destruída mais de dez anos antes, quando ainda era uma inocente criança... Destruída pela Umbrella.

A explosão do complexo subterrâneo abalou ainda mais os já arruinados alicerces de Raccoon City, fazendo outros vários pontos da cidade afundarem no solo. Uma incrível quantidade de poeira se ergueu, a terra estremeceu. Os sismógrafos da Califórnia pensaram talvez se tratar de um terremoto, já que o impacto gerou vibrações a alguns quilômetros de distância de seu epicentro. Por fim a última mácula de uma corporação vil, a derradeira mancha de experiências desumanas conduzidas por pesquisadores malignos, era varrida dos destroços onde milhares de pessoas haviam sido exterminadas...

_Nota:__ Como talvez puderam perceber, neste capítulo homenageei alguns ficwriters de Resident Evil que admiro muito. São eles, na ordem:_

_black_rose_

_Red Queen_

_The Licker-Crow_

_BloodCold_

_Raphael_Redfield_

_**Continua...**_


	16. Epílogo

Epílogo

Chris e Jill estavam certos de que morreriam.

Nemesis X os aniquilava sem piedade, sem demonstrar quaisquer sentimentos, nem mesmo de fúria ou sadismo. Era uma figura totalmente inexpressiva, firme, o assassino perfeito.

Outrora Barry Burton.

O casal, apesar da dor e do sofrimento, da terrível ausência de respiração, tentava demonstrar, nem que fosse por um olhar, que se amava intensamente. Eles nunca haviam desejado que seus últimos instantes vivos fossem daquela maneira, porém de algum modo sempre haviam esperado por isso. Sempre estavam se arriscando ao redor do mundo tentando deter o perigo biológico, acabariam encontrando um fim como aquele cedo ou tarde... Só não imaginaram que seria pelas mãos mudadas de um velho amigo.

Redfield tentava falar novamente com a esposa, nem se fosse apenas para dizer uma última vez que a amava, porém a pressão em seu pescoço o impossibilitava. Estava prestes a desfalecer, quando subitamente a mão de Nemesis X que o segurava perdeu a força, permitindo que voltasse a respirar. Confuso, Chris moveu-se para tentar mais uma vez se libertar e conseguiu fazê-lo facilmente, caindo de bruços no solo. Mesmo aliviado, achou o ocorrido muito estranho e, erguendo-se, viu que os tentáculos do monstro recuavam, também libertando Jill, que estava sentada no chão tossindo sem parar. Chris correu até a amada e abraçou-a, agradecendo aos céus por ela estar bem, apesar das marcas vermelhas ao redor de sua garganta.

-- O que houve? – indagou Valentine, falando com dificuldade enquanto recuperava o ar.

-- Eu não sei...

O casal tornou a olhar para o mutante. Este parecia incomodado com algo, debatendo-se enquanto levava às mãos as costas. Os tentáculos recolheram-se completamente e, depois de alguns grunhidos, Nemesis X abaixou os membros, tendo agora um pequeno artefato entre os dedos da mão direita... Um dardo azul, que continha em seu interior algum tipo de substância que fora injetada quase por completo na corrente sangüínea da experiência.

-- Mas... – oscilou Chris.

Passos foram ouvidos, a folhagem no chão denunciando-os. De trás de uma árvore surgiu um homem portando uma espécie de rifle metálico munido de vários dardos iguais ao que atingira o inimigo. Era Bryan Jessen, que sorriu para o casal Redfield assim que o viu. Ele aparentemente havia acabado de salvar o dia.

-- A doutora Chambers conseguiu desenvolver um antivírus experimental contra o X-Virus! – revelou o recém-chegado. – De alguma forma eu suspeitava que vocês precisariam de ajuda, então vim de carro até aqui logo que o pessoal no Departamento me contou que iam visitar Spencer!

Os efeitos do agente já eram perceptíveis em Nemesis X: abaixando-se, gemia de forma grotesca enquanto vários ferimentos se abriam em sua pele pastosa, seus tentáculos esticando-se e desprendendo-se do braço, serpenteando pelo chão como enguias raivosas até que parassem por completo, derretendo em meio a um líquido roxo. Os tubos atrás de seu pescoço também se soltaram, fazendo jorrar sangue mutante ao redor. Por fim, entre intensos espasmos e desligamentos de tecidos, o supersoldado-mor de Ashford e Burke caiu morto.

Chris, Jill e Bryan aproximaram-se com cautela do cadáver, convertido agora num amontoado de músculos e gosma que parecia ser autoconsumido por algum composto ácido, talvez uma poderosa enzima ativada pelo antivírus. Segundos depois, tudo que restara do invencível Nemesis X era uma grande poça de viscosa substância roxa, que estranhamente liberava uma fumaça irritante aos olhos.

-- Ele se foi... – Jessen constatou o óbvio.

-- Barry... – Jill suspirou, ainda horrorizada. – Como puderam fazer algo assim com ele... Conosco?

-- Nosso companheiro está descansando em paz, querida... – murmurou Chris, balançando a cabeça.

Cabisbaixo, o trio retirou-se dali. O sol logo ia se pôr, fora um longo dia. Conforme se afastavam, um agradável vento agitando as copas das árvores, sentiam-se exaustos, porém vitoriosos... Parece que na verdade aquele havia sido o fim de tudo. O fim merecido.

O noticiário da CNN transmitia as boas novas para todo o mundo, o jornalista no estúdio aparentando ter recuperado brilhantemente o ânimo, apesar de ainda ter os cabelos desalinhados e uma expressão de cansaço na face:

-- A crise ao redor do planeta parece ter chegado ao fim. Os mutantes que espalhavam o terror nas principais cidades do mundo foram misteriosamente destruídos. As autoridades ainda avaliam os danos e mortes causados pela invasão, porém a ameaça, ao que tudo indica, já foi contida por completo.

Nas metrópoles mundiais, membros da polícia e das forças armadas averiguavam as carcaças carbonizadas dos Tyrants, algumas sendo levadas por caminhões ou helicópteros até laboratórios de análise. As pessoas, que haviam passado horas de pânico e horror, deixavam aos poucos o interior de suas casas, já seguras para voltarem às ruas. Em algumas cidades até havia festejos, o povo linchando os gigantes assassinos, mesmo estes já estando destruídos.

O "Dia T" chegara ao fim.

Depois de terem deixado o trem, Leon, Ark e Claire caminhavam por entre os escombros da mansão que um dia constituíra fachada para a saída de emergência da Colméia. A mulher já conseguia andar por si só, porém ainda se sentia um tanto fraca. Depois de caminharem por entre as ruínas, ganhando o gramado diante da propriedade, o grupo se deparou com cinco jipes do Exército que chegaram ao local erguendo poeira. Os veículos pararam bruscamente, e de cima deles saltaram soldados vestidos com traje de proteção e tendo em mãos medidores de radiação, com os quais rapidamente verificaram o estado dos sobreviventes. Por sorte não estavam contaminados.

Um militar à parte, o único que usava apenas farda e quepe, saiu por último de um dos carros e abriu caminho entre os comandados, que obedeceram batendo continência. Ele então parou diante do trio e, coçando de leve os cabelos brancos, exclamou num sorriso sarcástico:

-- Vocês são uns sortudos filhos da mãe!

-- Quem é o senhor? – perguntou Ark.

-- Coronel Franklin Hart, da Divisão Tecnológica do Exército! Sou responsável pela segurança do perímetro da antiga Raccoon City!

-- Responsável pela segurança? – riu Leon, irônico. – Pois saiba que havia um laboratório ilegal funcionando embaixo da cidade sem que vocês soubessem! Somos do Departamento de Perigo Biológico e, se não fosse por nossa intervenção, o lugar continuaria sem ser descoberto!

-- Você se engana, filho. Nós sabíamos da existência do laboratório.

-- Vocês o quê? – Claire ficou indignada.

-- Nós tivemos acesso a essa informação já há algum tempo, e estávamos planejando uma operação de reconhecimento. Mas pelo visto, vocês ou sei lá mais quem foram mais rápidos e as instalações foram destruídas. Neste momento há um helicóptero com alguns dos meus homens a caminho de uma das antigas saídas do local, eles irão examinar exatamente o que houve.

-- Mas vocês não podem... – irritou-se Leon.

-- Sim, nós podemos! – interrompeu o coronel, franzindo a testa. – Tenente Rodríguez, conduza os três até um dos jipes. Eles devem ser retirados da área imediatamente!

-- Sim senhor! – respondeu a combatente.

Uma bela jovem morena de origem latina e porte um tanto masculino aproximou-se dos sobreviventes, retirando a parte superior do traje de proteção enquanto ordenava:

-- Vamos!

Eles a seguiram, semblantes furiosos e inconformados. O Pentágono, mais uma vez, acobertava atividades relacionadas à antiga Umbrella.

Um helicóptero Black Hawk sobrevoava os destroços de Raccoon, agora ainda mais arruinados e com novos focos de incêndio aqui e ali. O piloto pousou perto do heliporto por onde o grupo de Ada Wong fugira, cerca de seis homens fortemente armados deixando a aeronave. O comandante, com um gesto, indicou que avançassem até a entrada ainda aberta da guarita. Para dentro dela se dirigiram, alguns assustados com os sons emitidos pelos poucos Hunters restantes a alguma distância dali.

O interior do lugar estava completamente escuro, já que os geradores do complexo haviam sido destruídos. Os soldados acenderam lanternas acopladas aos seus rifles, vistoriando o ambiente. Havia prateleiras caídas, portas retorcidas, pedaços de concreto e vigas de metal barrando passagens... Estava sendo difícil encontrar o caminho até o subsolo.

De repente, um gemido.

-- O que foi isso? – inquiriu o líder do esquadrão, voltando-se para trás.

Dois de seus homens o acompanharam. Após poucos instantes de busca, encontraram um dos companheiros morto no chão, uma poça de sangue ao redor da cabeça. Fora degolado, como indicava o profundo corte aberto em sua garganta.

-- Cuidado! – alertou o comandante.

Mais um barulho, agora um grito. Todos correram até um outro ponto da guarita, onde mais um combatente tombara sem vida, esfaqueado bem no coração. Alguém, ou alguma coisa, estava oculta na escuridão. Parecia capaz de enxergar muito bem em meio a ela, e por isso os militares se encontravam em perigosa desvantagem.

-- Alguém está brincando co... Argh!

Desesperados, eles tentavam reagir, mas nada viam. O líder chegou a atirar às cegas várias vezes, nada atingindo. Era uma batalha angustiante e, depois de escutar o baque de mais corpos vindo ao chão, sentiu uma lâmina encostar-se de súbito à sua nuca...

Dentro do Black Hawk, o piloto esperava apreensivo o retorno do grupo de reconhecimento. O coronel Hart o instruíra a coletar qualquer amostra de vírus que encontrasse, e isso poderia levar tempo. Enquanto isso, ele estava ali sozinho na cabine, à mercê de monstros ou qualquer outra aberração que existisse naquela maldita cidade arruinada!

Sem mais nem menos, ouviu alguém embarcando no helicóptero. Aliviado, voltou-se imediatamente, acreditando que os colegas haviam concluído a missão mais cedo, ou encontrado algum contratempo decisivo, mas viu na verdade um indivíduo desconhecido que usava uma medonha máscara de gás.

Este retirou rapidamente a proteção do rosto, deixando à mostra um semblante vivido e sério, repleto de cicatrizes. Era sem dúvida um veterano em inúmeros combates. Apontando uma pistola calibre 45 para o desafortunado piloto, falou, em tom de autêntica ameaça:

-- Tire já esta coisa do chão ou seus miolos vão enfeitar os vidros da frente!

Trêmulo e nervoso, o militar acionou os controles da aeronave, colocando-a de imediato para voar. Ela logo desapareceu no horizonte, parecendo ser engolida pelo céu alaranjado do entardecer, as ruínas de Raccoon ficando para trás...

O "Sr. Morte" saíra vivo mais uma vez.

O Mil Mi-26 sobrevoava a paisagem florestal do norte da Califórnia. Todos ali estavam quase mortos de exaustão, acomodados nos vários assentos do helicóptero. Carlos pilotava-o tranqüilamente, quando Ada adentrou a cabine. Sentando-se no lugar do co-piloto, viu o brasileiro sorrir ao notar sua presença.

-- E então, o que vai fazer agora? – perguntou ele.

-- Reportar aos meus superiores – ela respondeu, misteriosa.

-- Seus superiores? – riu Oliveira. – Bem, me diga onde eles estão, que eu a levarei até lá! Confesso que tenho curiosidade em conhecê-los!

-- Eu lamento, querido, mas isso não será possível!

Wong deu um repentino beijo na boca de Carlos, deixando-o extasiado. Então se levantou, saindo da cabine com movimentos sutis. Passou pelos companheiros cansados, que mal deram atenção a suas ações, e apanhou um pára-quedas. Sorrindo e piscando para Krauser, ela abriu a porta e saltou da aeronave, todos correndo até a abertura em seguida, mas não havia mais meio de impedi-la: o equipamento já abrira e logo a espiã pousava suavemente na floresta, desaparecendo entre as árvores.

O sul-americano havia abandonado temporariamente os controles do helicóptero e presenciara parte da cena. Não acreditava no que seus olhos viam. Ele jamais deveria ter confiado em Ada, nutrido sentimentos por ela. De alguma maneira, sabia desde o início que eles não ficariam juntos, assim como ocorrera entre ele e Jill Valentine. Desolado, o pobre Oliveira voltou para a cabine de pilotagem, bufando de frustração.

Ficara mais uma vez a ver navios.

Uma semana depois.

Uma grande conferência de imprensa tinha início na frente do prédio do Departamento de Perigo Biológico. Muitas autoridades estavam presentes, assim como vários jornalistas e cidadãos de várias partes do planeta, todos sentados em cadeiras enfileiradas no gramado. No palanque encontravam-se alguns dos maiores especialistas em perigo biológico do mundo, grandes heróis não só nacionais, mas agora também mundiais. Jill e Chris estavam sorridentes com seu filho Barry, Leon e Claire abraçavam-se para as câmeras, Sherry e Bryan riam de mãos dadas, Rebecca e Kevin – sim, os dois estavam namorando – trocavam um beijo que logo estaria em algumas capas de revistas. Todos eles eram quase que celebridades agora. Além deles, outros se encontravam ali: Bruce McGivern sentara-se ao lado de Fong Ling, representante do governo chinês especialmente convidada. Ark Thompson acenava para alguns repórteres, animado. Ainda estava um pouco abalado pela morte de Lily Klein, porém já recuperara boa parte do bom-humor costumeiro. Billy Coen lançava olhares sedutores para uma funcionária do Departamento que ficara fascinada por sua tatuagem, enquanto Carlos, entrevistado por uma charmosa jornalista, aproveitava ao máximo a recém-conquistada fama. Até Jack Krauser estava presente: ele aceitara colaborar com as próximas operações do Departamento em troca de uma liberdade vigiada.

Num dado momento, Chris suspirou. Lembrou-se de Barry. Ele também merecia estar ali. Porém, morrera em nome da mesma luta que lutavam, protegendo vidas, lutando contra corporações malignas e governos assassinos que desejavam usar devastadores agentes biológicos contra populações inocentes. Burton jamais seria esquecido. Aquele dia também era dele.

Leon aproximou-se de um microfone no palanque, todos fazendo silêncio para ouvi-lo falar, os flashes de algumas máquinas fotográficas ainda persistindo.

-- Todos nós passamos por dias difíceis recentemente, dias que infelizmente entrarão para a História como a ocasião em que quase um novo grande desastre biológico ocorreu devido a mentes mesquinhas e perversas. Houve mortes, destruição, porém a catástrofe foi minimizada graças à intervenção de bravas pessoas. Nós continuaremos trabalhando em nome da prevenção e contenção de incidentes desse tipo que tiveram início com a Umbrella e agora infelizmente se alastram pelo mundo. Para que possamos ampliar ainda mais nossas ações, o secretário-geral das Nações Unidas, em comum acordo com o presidente dos Estados Unidos, outorgou o projeto de ampliação do Departamento de Perigo Biológico, que em breve se tornará a chamada B.S.A.A., Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (Aliança de Avaliação de Segurança em Bioterrorismo). Com agentes nos quatro cantos do planeta, cooperação com diferentes governos e recrutamento de novos membros, essa nova organização será a chave para que tragédias como a de Raccoon City nunca venham a se repetir. Obrigado!

Kennedy e os demais foram ovacionados pelo público, numa mais que merecida e longa salva de palmas. A era dos S.T.A.R.S. e Umbrella definitivamente chegava ao fim, e uma outra se iniciava... A era da B.S.A.A. e seus valorosos integrantes.

Prisão Federal de Gladland, Virgínia.

Os carcereiros e guardas ficavam simplesmente maravilhados com as visitas mensais que a estonteante enfermeira de Ozwell E. Spencer fazia ao prisioneiro. Com seus cabelos loiros, corpo perfeito e rebolado constante, ela praticamente hipnotizada os guardas, ainda mais com aquela roupa branca apertada que sempre trajava...

Ela parou diante da cela do detento, um dos funcionários gentilmente abrindo a porta para que entrasse. Como de costume, carregava consigo seu pequeno kit com equipamentos médicos que usava para examinar o paciente. Todo o pessoal que trabalhava na prisão achava Spencer um maldito velho de sorte por ser sempre consultado por uma beldade como aquela. Ao menos era isso o que pensavam...

Ganhando a cela, a enfermeira ficou a sós com o idoso, sentado quieto em sua cama. Aquela peruca loira a incomodava muito, porém não podia retirá-la de modo algum, já que câmeras de segurança gravavam tudo que ali acontecia. Sorrindo, Spencer levantou-se fitando a mulher, enquanto falava calmamente:

-- Já estava com saudades, querida Ada...

-- Deve ter ouvido que tudo terminou como previa... – disse Wong, olhando o piso. – Ashford está morto, Burke também, junto com todo o complexo subterrâneo de Raccoon.

-- E pensar que gastei tanto dinheiro na construção daquele lugar nos tempos da Umbrella... Bem, o que mais me conta de novo, minha querida?

-- Eu lhe trouxe um presente...

Ela abriu o kit de forma que as câmeras não pudessem captar seu conteúdo. Já memorizara a posição de todas elas. Dentro dele, além dos instrumentos que uma enfermeira carregaria, havia coisas como uma pistola com silenciador, um gravador, vários _pen-drives_ e até uma granada. Ada apanhou no caso uma caixinha de música branca, feita de madrepérola. Continha na tampa o desenho de uma borboleta incrustada de jóias. Deu-a ao prisioneiro.

-- Eu já sabia... – riu de leve Ozwell, olhando para o presente em suas mãos. – Então você o tempo todo trabalhava para o governo... Deve ser por isso que sempre facilitaram tanto suas visitas a mim...

-- Sim, e agora já temos tudo que precisamos – Wong parecia não demonstrar emoção. – Temos todos os dados da Red Queen. Você não é mais necessário, Spencer.

-- Todos esses anos, e você arrancava aos poucos informação de mim... – suspirou o velho, desapontado. – Posso ao menos saber para quem trabalha? CIA? NSA? FBI?

-- Você não pode saber.

Era até justo. Ada era uma espiã formidável, Spencer sempre soubera disso. Fora bom enquanto durara.

-- Algum motivo pessoal?

-- Eu tinha poucos anos de idade, vivia num orfanato em Saigon, quando fui recrutada pela Agência. Nunca soube de minha origem, até que a descobri, no início dos anos 90... Eu vivia com meus pais, um pescador vietnamita e uma missionária inglesa, num vilarejo no interior do Vietnã do Norte. Até que um dia as pessoas dali foram acometidas de uma misteriosa doença, sendo que o único sobrevivente foi um bebê encontrado por guerrilheiros vietcongues. Mais tarde eu soube que a tal doença era na verdade o vírus Progenitor, que a Umbrella cedeu gentilmente ao governo dos EUA para testes em localidades isoladas do Vietnã do Norte nos anos 70. Se o Pentágono ficasse satisfeito com os resultados, o trato seria que ele bancaria boa parte das pesquisas da empresa. E de fato foi assim que ocorreu. A Umbrella, Spencer. Sua empresa.

O idoso voltou a rir. É, o fim chegara para si.

-- Eu espero apenas não sentir dor...

-- Não se preocupe... – sorriu Wong, já se retirando com seus pertences. – Você não sentirá.

A porta foi novamente trancada. Sentando-se na cama, Spencer olhou de novo para a caixinha de música, aparentemente tão frágil e delicada, porém por dentro tão perigosa e mortal. Ela combinava muito bem com a personalidade de Ada. Sorrindo, ele abriu o presente... Para sua surpresa, sua melodia favorita começou a tocar: "Moonlight Sonata" de Beethoven.

Relaxado, o velho mergulhou nos tons da bela música, podendo até visualizar as suas mãos hábeis de outrora a tocando no piano. Fechou os olhos. Viu-se mais uma vez nos corredores de sua antiga mansão, vistoriando o trabalho dos pesquisadores, admirando as obras de arte que adquirira. Perdido em lembranças, não notou o gás esverdeado que a caixinha começara a liberar, e que logo dominou todo o interior da cela. Lívido, tranqüilo, aos poucos perdeu as forças, sentiu o pulmão deixar de funcionar, o coração parar de bater...

Os guardas da prisão correram até o local, aturdidos, mas quando conseguiram abrir a porta, o gás já havia se dispersado e Ozwell E. Spencer estava morto.

Morrera em paz.

Algum lugar no Oriente Médio.

Em pleno deserto, vários homens se aglomeravam dentro de uma simples barraca. Alguns usavam turbante, outros quepe. Sentando-se sobre tapetes, esperavam se pronunciar o homem que os convocara ali. Estranhavam o fato de, mesmo com o valor, ele insistir em usar seu uniforme tático negro. Ao menos retirara a máscara de gás: era boato corrente que ele costumava andar sempre com ela.

-- Senhores! – ele começou, mostrando uma maleta cinza pressurizada. – Aqui dentro há a única amostra existente do TX-Virus que não está lacrada em algum laboratório com homens armados guardando-a dia e noite. É uma oferta de ouro. O governo que adquiri-la certamente dominará toda esta região. Os lances começam em 50 milhões.

-- É uma quantia baixa, reconheço – manifestou-se um dos interessados, uma espessa barba no rosto. – Mas infelizmente não podemos confiar em alguém do qual nem sabemos o nome! Será que poderia se apresentar?

-- Podem me chamar de Hunk – respondeu num sorriso.

"_O homem é o lobo do homem" – Thomas Hobbes._

**FIM**

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".


End file.
